<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miraculous: Rise of Anatis Specials by SassyDuckQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157003">Miraculous: Rise of Anatis Specials</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyDuckQueen/pseuds/SassyDuckQueen'>SassyDuckQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anatis and Lady Noir AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badass Luka Couffaine, Chat Noir Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Lady Noir, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/F, F/M, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Luka Couffaine, Hurt/Comfort, Ladybug Luka Couffaine, Ladybug Luka Couffaine | Anatis, Ladybug Specials, Luka Couffaine &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Friendship, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Fluff, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug-centric, Lukanette, Maribug | Luka Couffaine as Anatis/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protective Luka Couffaine, lukanette endgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyDuckQueen/pseuds/SassyDuckQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Special One: Santa Claws<br/>Special Two: Heroes Unite<br/>Special Three: Legend of Ladydragon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anatis and Lady Noir AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Santa Claws (Christmas Special)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is where all the specials of the series will be going. It may even include some of my own creations for certain holidays here *cough* halloween *cough* </p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy these :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm sooo excited!!" Marinette gasped as she danced around her room. Plagg watched her in surprise as she spun around before landing on her Chaise lounge before giggling. Plagg floated up as he ate his cheese. Marinette jumped up and walked over to the three presents laid out on her desk. Sure, she had gifts for all of her friends but these ones were special. The first one was wrapped in pink dotted paper with a green ribbon around it. It was for Adrien and she had made him a new winter hat. The next present was for Luka and had the same wrapping paper but had a blue ribbon around it. She had made him a blue scarf with music notes sewed into it and a handmade Santa hat. Finally the last one was for Anatis. It was wrapped in a red paper with a black ribbon. Unlike the other two presents which were handmade winter accessories, Anatis' present was a mix of cookies and macaroons. Technically, it was for him and Tikki but she didn't know what else to get him. </p><p> </p><p>"Marinette!! It's time!!" Her parents called, causing her to rush downstairs to help them. Alya was the first person to come in. Marinette grabbed her a yule log and gave it to her, almost falling over but Alya caught her and the two girls laughed it off before wishing each other a happy Christmas before she left. The next person to come in was Alix with her father then it was Juleka and Rose. Excitement filled Marinette as she told the girls to wait and rushed up stairs. She grabbed Luka's present and rushed back down as Juleka was paying for some sweets. Marinette walked over to her and held out the gift.</p><p> </p><p>"Juleka, can you give this to Luka and wish him a happy Christmas from me?" She asked, smiling. Juleka nodded and took the present but Marinette couldn't help noticing the somber expression on Juleka's face. "Is that ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah... It's just... Luka doesn't like Christmas," She stated, causing Marinette and her family gasp in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"B-but it's Christmas?!" Marinette gasped but Juleka looked down. "How can he dislike it?"</p><p> </p><p>"It was the day our father left. While it affected our whole family, Luka took it the worst and blames himself for Dad leaving. He's hated Christmas ever since," She explained, causing Marinette to frown but Rose grabbed her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"But I'm sure your present will change his mind!!" She gasped before holding her hands close to her heart. "I know it will,"</p><p> </p><p>"I hope so," Marinette replied, sad at the idea of her friend been upset at Christmas. Juleka reassured that she would make sure he was ok before hugging her friend and leaving. She walked with Rose to her house. The two girls shared a soft embrace before Juleka gave her a kiss good night and headed to the Liberty. As soon as she walked there, she could hear guitar been played so loudly that she could hear it even though she was still far from the boathouse. She knew instantly that it was Luka but it wasn't his usual tunes or Marinette's. It was heavy and angry. A blast of heavy metal crying into the night. Juleka sighed to herself as she reached the Liberty before she climbed aboard and headed downstairs. She placed the yule log on the table and greeted her mother before she walked into the back where the tortured music was coming from before knocking on the door. The guitar came to a stop as she knocked again. A few seconds later, Luka opened the door. He smiled at her but his eyes were red from where he had been crying. She was surprised an akuma hadn't come for him yet. She mumbled and took out the present, causing Luka to raise an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"From Marinette... she says Merry Christmas," She muttered, causing his expression to soften. He carefully took the present before ruffling Juleka's hair.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll tell her thank you when I next see her," He replied, despite that Juleka knew that he had Marinette's number but she didn't question it. Instead, she nodded and walked off as Luka closed the door and sighed. He placed the present on the side then grabbed his guitar and started playing angrily again. The more he played, the angrier he felt until he finally dropped to his knees and let go off his guitar, wiping his eyes. Tikki flew over and gently placed her paw on his face as he stayed on the floor, hunched over his guitar. He looked up at her before whispering the transformation phase, turning into Anatis. He got to his feet and grabbed Marinette's gift before hooked it onto his belt. He opened the porthole and climbed out before jumping off the boat. He threw out his yoyo and pulled himself upwards towards the rooftops before swinging through the night before landing on the Notre Dame as the snow fell around him. Sighing sadly to himself, he looked around before he noticed the huge Christmas tree in the middle of the square he was near by. Narrowing his eyes, he dived down where it was and began to storm over to it. He wanted to scream at it and tear it down. He even took out his yoyo and ran it, spinning his yoyo so fast that it could cut through it but before he reached it, his mind flashed a memory of his father trashing the Christmas tree and presents as he screamed abusive words towards him and Juleka. Suddenly feeling sick and not wanting to be like his father, he redirected his yoyo and slammed it into a nearby billboard, cutting it into before he dropped to his knees and took a deep breathe.  "Tikki... spots off,"</p><p> </p><p>He caught her and took out a cookie for her. She took it and started to eat it. He sighed as he held her in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Tikki," He whispered as she gently opened her eyes. She smiled softly at him as he sighed softly. "I'm just not good with Christmas,"</p><p> </p><p>"It's ok, Luka," She whispered as he sat in the snow, keeping her close to him. She could feel him shaking but she wasn't sure if it was from the cold or from his pain. The little kwami frowned as she heard the bells strike midnight, officially making it Christmas. "Happy Christmas, Luka,"</p><p> </p><p>"Happy Christmas, Tikki..." He whispered back. Tikki frowned, worried about he was. She finished the cookie and floated up, placing her paw on his nose. He looked up at her with a sad expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you open the present Marinette got you?" She suggested, looking up at him. He stopped shaking before taking out the present. He gently traces his thumb across it before opening it up. It was a handmade scarf in his favorite shade of blue and a Santa hat. Marinette had also embroided music notes across it. He smiled a little before placing it around his neck before picking up the hat. He gently placed it on his head before pointing to the white fur ball as Tikki shivered. Getting his idea, she flew into it and snuggled up as he picked up the card and opened it.</p><p> </p><p>"To Luka. Happy Christmas. Sighed Marinette," He whispered, smiling a little. He put the card back into it's envelope before slipping it into the pocket of his guitar bag. Sighing to himself, he stood up and dust the snow off himself before he just started walking. Tikki nuzzled next to him but respected that her holder just didn't want to go home yet. He needed some time to calm his mind.</p><p> </p><p>(***)</p><p> </p><p>Marinette hummed to herself as she placed the presents she had made from her parents under the Christmas tree. She was very excited and proud of the gifts she had made this year. Stepping back, she looked at how she arranged them before jumping as her phone vibrated. She took it out and saw it was Juleka calling. She pressed answer and placed it to her ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello?" She asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Marinette, please tell me Luka is at yours?!" Juleka's voice was panicked and worried, causing Marinette to frown deeply.</p><p> </p><p>"Um... no... he's not... is everything ok?" She asked as she began to felt worry. Maybe she had insulted him with her gift.</p><p> </p><p>"H-he's not in his room. Mum and I have tried his phone but he isn't answering," She sniffed, causing Marinette to frown. "This is all my fault. I should have known he wasn't ok,"</p><p> </p><p>"No, Juleka. It isn't," Marinette gasped, grabbing her jacket and pulling it on. "Why don't you continue to call around our classes and I'll see if I can find him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh thank you, Marinette," She sniffed. "I've already called Rose and I'm sure she's called some of the others,"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, she has. Don't worry, Juleka. We'll find him," She replied. "I'll call you if I find anything out,"</p><p> </p><p>"O-ok," She sniffed before they ended the call. Marinette did up her jacket and rushed into the kitchen to where her parents were.</p><p> </p><p>"Marinette? What is it?" Her mother asked, worry cover her face as she saw Marinette's expression.</p><p> </p><p>"It's my friend, Luka. He's ran away from home," She explained, causing both her parents to frown. "I need to go look for him,"</p><p> </p><p>"We'll come with you," Tom replied, grabbing his and Sabine's coats as well. The three bakers locked up their bakery and left outside, calling for the punk boy they were looking forward. Marinette frowned to herself as she saw Rose and Aurora out as well. She rushed over and asked them if they had found him yet. Rose explained they had yet but his mum had put aside her dislike for the police and called Mr. Raincomprix to get his help. Apparently, even Adrien, Chloe, Kagami and their families were looking for him but not one of them had found him yet. Marinette frowned to herself as she returned back to her parents.</p><p> </p><p>"I... I'm gonna head home... Luka might come to the bakery so someone should be there in case he does," She explained, causing her parents to nod.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll keep looking," Sabine replied in a reassuring tone. Marinette nodded her head before running back to the bakery. She almost hoped that he would be there, sitting outside but unfortunately, he wasn't. She went through the side door and headed up into her room, sighing softly to her before she took off her jacket and walked over to Plagg, who was asleep in his little bed. She gently poked him, waking him up. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm? What's wrong, doll face?" He asked, seeing her expression.</p><p> </p><p>"My friend, Luka, is missing. Everyone is looking for him but I can find him faster as Lady Noir," She replied, before holding out her hand. "Plagg! Claws out,"</p><p> </p><p>A green light engulfed her and when it disappeared, Lady Noir appeared in her place. She climbed through her skyline and out onto her balcony before jumping off into the night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~Meanwhile~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Are you feeling a little better, Luka?" Tikki asked as he walked through the snow but he just shook his head as they walked. She sighed softly as he walked through the snow.</p><p> </p><p>"Ho, ho, ho!" The sound made him stop and look over as he saw a man dressed as Santa Claus, completely with a sleigh. Though the reindeer were actually horses dressed up as reindeer. The Santa handed some gift boxes to a man, who then brought them into his house. His two kids were trying to grab the gifts been brought into the house so the Santa gave them two gifts. "No need to grab, children. Santa has enough gifts for everyone,"</p><p> </p><p>Luka watched as he handed the two kids the gifts.</p><p> </p><p>"These gifts are so lame," The girl stated as her and her brother dropped them into the snow before she tugged at the Santa's beard. "And I bet this is fake as well,"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Easy on the beard!" The man called out as the kids laughed and threw snow balls at him as Luka walked over. They threw more snowballs are him, knocking him to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"No way, you're the real Santa," The boy stated, ready to throw the snow ball in his hand as Luka rushed over.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" Luka called out, frowning at the kids as he helped the older man to his feet. "What is wrong with you?"</p><p> </p><p>The two kids looked at each other as Luka crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Even if he isn't the real one, what would the real Santa think?" He asked as their parents came over.</p><p> </p><p>"The young man is absolutely right, kids," Their father stated, giving them a stern look. "Say sorry right now,"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Santa," The two kids mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"It's no big deal, children," Santa replied, waving his hand. "Merry Christmas to you anyway,"</p><p> </p><p>"Same to you," Their father stated before walking off. Luka sighed and picked up his hat. He shook off some of the snow before turning to Santa.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry about them, Sir. Are you ok?" He asked, handing his hat to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry. I'm a tough old Santa," He smiled as he took back his hat before he turned to his sleight. "What are you doing out here? Are you lost?"</p><p> </p><p>Luka sighed and shook his head, gently holding his arm as he looked down. He almost jumped when the Santa placed a blanket around his shoulders. He looked at him in surprise and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not exactly dressed with this weather," He replied before turning back to the sleigh again. "Would you like some hot chocolate? I have some left,"</p><p> </p><p>"That would be really nice of you, sir," Luka mumbled, bringing the blanket closer to himself. It was only now he realized how cold he was. Sure, he had the scarf and hat but wearing ripped jeans and his thinnest hoodie wasn't his wisest idea. The old man poured them both a drink before sitting down. Luka walked over and sat down in front of him before taking the hot chocolate from him before taking a sip as Santa drank his. "That's really good coco,"</p><p> </p><p>"Making it with cream is my secret," Santa smiled as Luka took another sip. "So you're not lost then I hope?"</p><p> </p><p>Luka sighed and looked down, playing with his cup. </p><p> </p><p>"Christmas isn't an easy time for me," He muttered before sighing again. "Six years ago today, my father packed his bag and left,"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I'm sorry," Santa frowned as Luka stared at his hot chocolate. "Can I ask what happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"He got into an argument with my mum because she got me a new guitar. He hated that I played and would tell me to stop wasting my time. I never really listened and they argued a lot about it but this time was different. After having a screaming match with her, he took the guitar and smashed it up in front of me before destroying everything else in his path then started arguing with my mum again. She kicked him out, which was probably the best thing she ever did..." Luka muttered, looking down. He always took the brunt of his father's abuse. He never went for Juleka but seemed to have it in for Luka, regardless of what he did. Luka never understood it but he blamed himself for it. He must of done something wrong for his own flesh and blood to hate him so much. "Believe it or not, that was the best Christmas we had with him. All the rest of them were horrible. Mum would save money from her jobs to get us gifts but he would take it and go to the pub then come back wasted and scream at me and her,"</p><p> </p><p>"That's sound awful," Santa frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"It was but I'm guess that he never hurt my sister," He admitted before looking down again. "I don't think he was my real father. I think that's why he hated me but I don't want to bring up the past with my mum and as for Christmas... well, it's-"</p><p> </p><p>"A reminder of your father and unhappy memories," Santa continued, causing Luka to nod. "I understand. Christmas isn't easy on everyone but it's not all bad. You get to be with family who care about you,"</p><p> </p><p>Luka nodded as he listened to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure your mother and sister love you very much and must be wondering where you are. They are probably very worried about you. Now that you've gotten out of the house and cleared your mind, don't you think it's a good idea to go home?"</p><p> </p><p>Luka reminded silent for a second before nodding.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," He replied, frowning to himself. He didn't think about how Juleka or his mum would act. Juleka would have more then likely gone to check on him and of course, he wasn't there. He pinched his nose and shook his head as he realized he had also left his phone at home, meaning they had no way to contact him. "You're right,"</p><p> </p><p>"Attaboy!" Santa smiled as he jumped up. "That's what Christmas is about. Families been together,"</p><p> </p><p>He jumped into the seat before looking back at Luka.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take you there on my sleigh,"</p><p> </p><p>"That's ok, sir. I've already troubled you enough," Luka sighed but Santa shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I insist," He smiled before placing his hat on his head. Only to frown as snow fell down his forehead, making him sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Tikki," Luka whispered, opening his hoodie a little. Tikki flew into it before he took off his hat. "Alright but here,"</p><p> </p><p>Santa looked over at Luka and the hat he was holding out.</p><p> </p><p>"Put this on. The friend who made it for me would want you to have it since you need it more then I do," Luka smiled as Santa carefully reached out for it.</p><p> </p><p>"A present? For me?" He questioned, clearly touched by Luka's kindness. </p><p> </p><p>"Everyone deserves a Christmas present," He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks a lot, son," Santa replied before putting it on and getting his horses to move as Luka sipped his hot chocolate.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~Meanwhile~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Lady Noir?!" Adrien called out as he saw her jump across the rooftops. She stopped and jumped down from the rooftops, frowning gently at him. To her surprise, he was looking in this area alone. </p><p> </p><p>"Adrien, what are you doing here?" She asks, crossing her arms but she couldn't help the happy feeling she got as she saw he was wearing the hat she had made him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm looking for my friend, Luka," He admitted, causing her to sigh. "Are you looking for him too?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Marinette contacted me and asked me to look. She told me he's run away from home and that it's very out of character for Luka to do so," She explained, causing him to nod. "But why aren't you helping your father look?"</p><p> </p><p>"Father's gone home," He sighed, looking down. "I told him I would still be looking with Kagami but to be honest, I'm kind of glad I'm out here, focusing on this instead of at home,"</p><p> </p><p>"At home?" She questioned then she remembered. This was Adrien's first Christmas without his mother. "Oh... I understand,"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... if I still had Sass, I would have ran away tonight as well," He admitted, sighing before shaking his head. "Anyway, me and Kagami split up as we figured we would cover more ground that way. Have you tried to get hold of Anatis?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but he's not answering. He's probably happy at home with his family," She smiled, causing Adrien to nod as well. "Come on. We'll investigate this area together,"</p><p> </p><p>Adrien nodded and the two of them walked towards the Christmas tree but both of them stopped as they stared at the scene in front of them. The tree itself was fine but the billboard next to it had been sliced in two. Lady Noir walked towards it and touched it. The cut had been smooth and clear. She frowned as she looked around. Footsteps appeared in front of the Notre Dame but didn't lead all the way to the doors. It was as if someone had jumped from the roofing and landed there before running towards the tree and billboard. She knelt down and looked at the prints. There was a symbol that resembled a ladybug on the heel, causing her to conclude that Anatis had been here. She walked over to the tree but stopped when she noticed something in the snow. She picked it up and gasped as she realized it was the Christmas card she had given Luka. She looked around that area and noticed more prints in the snow. She frowned as she looked at them. Anatis's footprints had disappeared and it seemed someone had been kneeling down in the snow then they got up and walked off. She closed her eyes as she tried to imagine it going down. She imagined Luka was the one kneeling in the snow and Anatis must of seen an akuma by the tree, sneaking up on him. He attacked the akuma before it could get to Luka. However, his attack was redirected into the billboard and the akuma kidnapped Luka.</p><p> </p><p>"Adrien... footprints!" She called out before they followed them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~Luka's POV~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure I can't take you any farther?" Santa asked as Luka placed the folded blanket in the sleigh but Luka shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"It's ok, Santa. I live right near the Seine so getting your sleigh down there would be impossible," He replied, getting a nod of Santa. Luka turned to leave but stopped and faced him. "Thank you for everything though. It really helped talking to someone,"</p><p> </p><p>"'No problem, son. You take care now," He replied before driving off as Luka waved to him before walking down the steps, heading towards the Seine. Tikki popped her head out of his jacket.</p><p> </p><p>"Are we going home?" She asked as he gently stroked her head. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I owe my family an apology and I want to make Marinette something," He replied, causing her to smile. "Besides, I think we both are in much need of some more hot chocolate and cookies. Don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yay!" She grinned but he whispered for her to hide as he saw someone coming closer. She had started to talk about cookies as the stranger got closer and blocked his way. Tikki frowned and looked at Luka as he stared at the man in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"You haven't been easy to track down, boy," The voice sent a shiver down his spine. Luka stepped back as the moonlight lit up the stranger, highlighting his dark hair and cold eyes. It was all of Luka's nightmares coming true in one moment. The stranger went to grab his arm but Luka snapped out of his fear and ripped his arm free before running as fast as he could out of there. He ran up the stairs and out in the street. He looked back but he couldn't see the man. However, he couldn't risk it. He turned on his heel and ran as fast to a place he always considered safe. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the bakery in his sight. He rushed back over and knocked on the door but no one answered. Sighing to himself, he sat down on the floor and hugged his knees. Tikki flew out of his pocket and gently touched his hand, causing him to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Luka?" She whispered. "Are you ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"F-fine, Tikki,"</p><p> </p><p>"Then why did we run from the Seine?" She asked with a confused face.</p><p> </p><p>"M-my f-father was there," He whispered but it made her frown.</p><p> </p><p>"There was no one there," She whispered, causing Luka to look at her in surprise. However, shouting was heard, causing him to jump and run towards it. To his surprise, Lady Noir had her baton out and was stood in front of Santa's sleigh with Adrien. </p><p> </p><p>"Where is he?!" She growled, causing the Santa to back up. "I know you kidnapped him, akuma. We saw the damage you did in Notre Dame Square and we followed your tracks here. So I will ask you one last time... Where. Is. Luka?!"</p><p> </p><p>"I d-don't know any Luka!" The Santa gasped, causing Lady Noir to narrow her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Wrong answer," She growled and charged at him, causing the Santa start to run but Luka rushed over. She extended her baton, stopping the Santa from escaping.</p><p> </p><p>"No! Lady Noir!! Stop!!" Luka gasped, getting her attention. "That man hasn't been akumatized!!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know when I'm looking at an akuma victim... Trust me," She replied as the Santa ran to his sleigh and began to ride. She frowned before turning to Adrien. "Mr Agreste, call your driver and take Mr Couffaine to your home. He'll be safe there and he can also inform his family that he's ok,"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Lady Noir," Adrien agreed, taking out his phone as she jumped onto the roofs.</p><p> </p><p>"No! Wait!!" Luka called out. He went to run after her but Adrien grabbed his arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, Luka. I'm sure Lady Noir and Anatis will save that man," He stated.</p><p> </p><p>"But he isn't akumatized," He replied as a car pulled up.</p><p> </p><p>"This is just the akuma's effect. He's making you think that he isn't an akuma but he is," Adrien replied. "Come on. I'm sure my father will let you use the phone,"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~Marinette's POV~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lady Noir ran and jumped across the rooftops. The situation was worse then she realized. Somehow, this akuma had Luka under a spell, causing him to think that he wasn't actually an akuma. She wondered if the akuma had used Luka to capture Anatis when he had come to rescue him. After all, she hadn't seen Anatis yet. He was there at the square but she should ran into him by now.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Ponies! Giggy up!!" He gasped as she jumped down and used her baton to knock over the sleigh, sending the Santa flying into the snow.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is my partner?! And what did you do to Luka?!" She growled as the Santa tried to get up. However, her fierceness dropped when the Santa looked at her with a pained expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Are you out of your mind?!" He gasped, clearly in pain. "That really hurts,"</p><p> </p><p>Lady Noir stared at him before it occurred to her that Luka wasn't under the control of an akuma and that this man was actually... well... just a man. Probably someone who works for charity and dresses up as Santa because it's Christmas. As for Anatis, he probably didn't even Luka was lost. He could have just been at the square because he was passing by. Of course, that didn't explain the damage but maybe something else had caused it.</p><p> </p><p>"So... so you're not a super villain?" Lady Noir asked, lowering her weapon.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, I'm not! I think you've been reading too many comic books, young lady!" He gasped as she realized her mistake. He started to get up so she rushed over.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry! Let me help you," She gasped, going to help him but he yanked his arm away from her. </p><p> </p><p>"No, thank you!" He scorned. "I think you've helped me enough,"</p><p> </p><p>Lady Noir sighed as she watched him go back to his sleight, muttering something about kids and Christmas spirit. She took out her baton and used it to jump up onto the rooftops before trying to call Anatis but it only went straight to his voice mail. She sighed and hung up before walking towards the edge of the roof, ready to jump into the night and head home. She should stop at Adrien's and say sorry to Luka. After all, he had tried to tell her that Santa wasn't an akuma and she brushed off his voice like it was nothing. She was glad he had no idea she was Marinette. He'd probably hate her if he did.</p><p> </p><p>"Lady Noir!!" A voice screamed out, causing her to turn around as the sound of an engine burst into life and reindeers made noises. She looked over and saw the man who was Santa now looked terrifying. He now had green skin and red eyes. He also had spikes and studs added to his costume. She stepped back as she realized that now he was an akuma and it was her fault. "You think you can get away with making fun of me?!"</p><p> </p><p>She blinked at the scene. Was he singing? He laughed and hit the reindeer, causing them to fly up to her.</p><p> </p><p>"You think you can get away with accusing me?!" He sang as the reindeer breathed green breathe that stunk. She covered her nose as he laughed again. "I am Santa Claws. I'm a rebel with a cause,"</p><p> </p><p>He was dancing too, moving his hands in a move similar to a dab before pointing to her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll punish and I'll give you a fright!" He sang before spinning around, causing a red and black gift to appear in his hands. "Have a horrible Christmas night!!"</p><p> </p><p>He threw it up into the air and exploded into bats that swarmed towards her, causing her to call out and covered herself with her arms. She looked up as he flew off before she ran off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~Luka's POV~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Luka sighed as he sat on the sofa and watched Adrien playing on his game. Adrien had tried to get him involved but Luka wasn't into it. It wasn't that he didn't like video games because he did but he just didn't feel like it. He was still confused as to why he saw his father and Tikki didn't but it's not like he could talk to anyone about it. Adrien put down the joy pad and smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad my father said you were ok to stay here," He smiled, causing Luka to nod. "I'm gonna go get a drink. Do you want one?"</p><p> </p><p>"No thank you," Luka mumbled as Adrien sighed and got up. He quickly glanced back at the older boy before he exited the room. Luka looked over but frowned as he saw Adrien had left his bodyguard here, meaning he couldn't transform and find Lady Noir. Hopefully, she realized that Santa wasn't an akuma but he couldn't be sure. He sighed and looked down. Suddenly, something burst through the window and the sound of laughter filled the room. Luka jumped up and gasped in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Santa Claus?" He gasped, getting the man's attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Not exactly!" He shouted before holding his hands in devil horns as Adrien's bodyguard stepped in front of him to protect him. "I am Santa Claws. I'm a rebel with a cause! I'll punish and I'll give you a fright! Have a horrible Christmas night!!"</p><p> </p><p>He spun round and threw a red and black present that landed on the floor and exploded into spiders. The bodyguard screamed and ran away from them as Luka backed away before the villain faced Luka.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll do you no harm, Luka. I'm in your debt. You gave me a present and that I won't forget," He rhythm-ed before pointing to his hat, causing Luka to realize that it wasn't just any Santa Clause but the one who had helped him out. "In fact, I will avenge you. I'll avenge us two!"</p><p> </p><p>"No wait!" Luka gasped as he turned the sleigh around and phased through the window, shouting about this been the Christmas of revenge. Luka rushed over to the window as Adrien walked back in but his bodyguard grabbed him and Luka before leaving the room. Luka managed to pull out of his grip and ran as fast as he could out of Agreste Manor and into the snow. Adrien called out after him but Luka ran as fast as he could til he came to an alleyway. He opened his jacket, allowing Tikki to fly out. "Tikki! Spots on!!"</p><p> </p><p>He transformed and threw his yoyo up, pulling himself into the rooftops before running across them, following the sounds of screams. He threw his yoyo and swung through the city as he followed Santa Claws. He saw Lady Noir also giving chase.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just the two of us, Santa Claws!" She hissed as he jumped over to her and ran with her.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you mean the three of us, Kitten," He grinned, causing her to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Anatis!" She gasped with relief in her eyes. "Where were you? What happened with you and Luka?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's a long story... but basically I was keeping an eye on him so he wouldn't be come an akuma," Anatis explained before throwing his yoyo up and grabbing her around the waist. He pulled the two of them up onto the sleigh before spinning his yoyo. "Who's gonna deliver the presents to all the children now, Santa Claws?"</p><p> </p><p>"There are no more presents!! No more spirit of Christmas!" He growled, taking out a present and throwing it at Anatis but Lady Noir shoved him out the way as it exploded, knocking her off the sleigh. "You should have been good!"</p><p> </p><p>"But I've been good all year round!!" She shouted as Anatis dived off and held out his hand to her. She grabbed hold of it as he threw the yoyo so it wrapped around the skis of the sleigh, causing them to fly behind the sleigh. "Maybe I need to be better,"</p><p> </p><p>"How about a sleigh ride, my wretched little elves?! Ho, ho, ho!!" He shouted, looking down at them before grabbing the reins. "Hold on!! Here we go!!"</p><p> </p><p>Both Anatis and Lady Noir screamed as they zoomed through Paris and across the rooftops, causing them to run across them. He took a sharp turn, lifting them back into the air then took out two presents while grinning manically at them. </p><p> </p><p>"It's time to open your gifts, kiddies!!" He laughed, throwing the gifts at them. They explored, causing green smog. Lady Noir shook her hand as she coughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Gross," She hissed as Anatis looked up.</p><p> </p><p>"I need you to try and stop the sleigh. I'm gonna try and talk to the not so jolly Santa," He stated before using his strength to throw her onto the sleight then swung up himself as she landed on the reindeer and tried to get them to stop. "Mr Claws- whoa!"</p><p> </p><p>He dodged and rolled to the side as Santa tried to hit him with a sword. He caught himself before he fell and used his yoyo to block the sword. He threw his yoyo to try and get the sword out of Santa's hand but the sleigh jolted as Lady Noir tried to control of the reindeer. He fell forward but Santa fell off. He dived forward and grabbed his arm, stopping Santa from fall. The akuma grinned as he thanked him before throwing him off the sleight and heading straight for Lady Noir. He grabbed her and threw her too as Anatis threw his yoyo onto the sleight. He reached for her but missed, causing him to frown. He pulled back the yoyo and dived after her, grabbing her hand before he threw his yoyo around a lamp post, using it to pull them away from the ground but it send them flying in the direction of a house, causing them to yell as they crashed into the house.</p><p> </p><p>"Anatis?! Lady Noir?!" Alya gasped as Anatis got up and helped Lady Noir to her feet. She dusted herself down. "Now that's a Christmas scoop?! Anything you'd like to say for the blog? Oh are you both looking for Luka? He went missing-"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm aware of the situation, Alya but Luka is safe," Anatis smiled, reassuring the family but then Santa Claws flew by. "But we have a bigger problem right now,"</p><p> </p><p>Lady Noir went to storm over to the window but Anatis placed his hand on her shoulder, making her stop and look at him. </p><p> </p><p>"This isn't working," He sighed, tapping his chin.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, if we could just get close enough, I snag his akuma item and destroy it," She pointed out but Anatis frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"I think it's in the hat but he won't let us get close. We'll just be dragged across the rooftops again. We need to get him to lower his guard..." He muttered before taking out his yoyo and throwing it up in the air. "Lucky charm!!"</p><p> </p><p>A huge box appeared out of thin air and he caught it, moving it in his hands as he looked at it. Lady Noir came over and poked the box.</p><p> </p><p>"What we going to do? Give him a gift?" She joked but it sparked an idea in his mind. </p><p> </p><p>"That's exactly what we're going to do," He grinned before putting down the box and starting to look for stuff. Alya, her family and Lady Noir watched as he opened draws.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh... you know I was joking right?" She asked as he continued to look. He looked up and gave her a look. "Ok, you're serious... what do you need?"</p><p> </p><p>"I need packing tape, scissors and office supplies," He replied, turning to the family. "Do you have them here?"</p><p> </p><p>The family nodded and grabbed the supplies he needed. He grabbed the pen and post-it pad and started to write as everyone watched him before tearing it off and handing it to Lady Noir.</p><p> </p><p>"My Christmas list. Think you can find these items?" He asked as she took the note and read it.</p><p> </p><p>"I know a place," She replied, grinning. "Where we gonna set up this shin-jig?"</p><p> </p><p>"The Eiffel Tower," He replied, tearing off a piece of the curtains and placing the items with it, along with the box. "Meet me there as soon as you have those things,"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," She replied before jumping out the window and heading off. Anatis gathered the curtain into a make shift sack and headed to the window. He turned round and smiled at the Cesaires.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for your help," He smiled, taking out his yoyo. "And don't worry. Christmas will be back to normal soon,"</p><p> </p><p>With that, he threw his yoyo and swung off through Paris. He landed on the Eiffel tower and began to set up his plan. Lady Noir jumped down with the last items in her arms as he wrote out the note.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok so the items... what's the plan?"</p><p> </p><p>"Like you joked, we're giving Santa a gift. It will cause him to lower his guard then we can grab his hat... well more precise... you'll grab his hand and destroy it with your cataclysm..." He muttered as he grabbed the items from her. He threw his yoyo and placed the cardboard cut-out of her near the top of the top  before climbing back down and making a rope to hold up the box.</p><p> </p><p>"And how am I gonna do that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll be the gift," He replied, gesturing towards the box. "I'm too big to fit in there so while I lure Santa Claws to us, you wait in the box. I've rigged it to burst open and when it does-"</p><p> </p><p>"I spring out, snag his hat and destroy it," She grinned before walking over to the box. He helped her climb inside before pointing to her baton. Getting his idea, she handed it to him before curling up inside the box. Anatis thanked her and closed it, wrapping it up in wrapping paper. He topped it off with a bow and using the rope and her baton, he set it up on the edge of the tower before standing on the edge and waited. It didn't take long for Santa Claws to turn up. He conjured a mace and flew closer to it, ready to destroy but it slowly turned in the wind, causing him to stop.</p><p> </p><p>"It's me..." He whispered, looking at it with surprise. He saw Anatis stood behind it. He narrowed his eyes and held up his mace as the boy looked back at him. "I'm Santa Claws! I'm a rebel with a cause! I'll punish and I'll give you a fright! Have a-"</p><p> </p><p>"Santa, you're the winner. We stand and surrender," Anatis sang, interrupting him and causing Santa to look at him with surprise. "We fear you have defeated us so we give you our miraculous... But before that, we have a gift for you... cause on Christmas, you have a right to that, too...."</p><p> </p><p>"A g-gift for me?" Santa asked, looking generally surprised and touched. For a second, he went still as a purple shape appeared over his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Rebel with a cause... you give us so much fright!" Anatis continued singing. Santa began to reach out for the gift as he did. "We all have the right to a present On Christmas night..."</p><p> </p><p>He finished with a sight as the wind blew. Santa had picked up the gift as the wind knocked down the Lady Noir cut out. Anatis frowned as he saw it happened but Santa seemed to bother by the gift. It began to shake then burst open as Lady Noir jumped out.</p><p> </p><p>"Merry Christmas!" She declared as Anatis wrapped his yoyo around Santa and swung around the sleigh, keeping him trapped. "Cataclysm!"</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed his hat and it turned black before she jumped back and landed on the  rail.</p><p> </p><p>"Merry Christmas, Annie," She grinned, handing him the hat. He took it and blew on it, turning it into dust. The akuma appeared as he feed Santa before he threw his yoyo and captured it. He purified it then released it before grabbing the box and throwing it in the air.</p><p> </p><p>"Miraculous Ladybugs!" He shouted, causing it to burst into the swarm and headed throughout the city to fix everything. Santa Claws turned back into his normal self, along with the sleigh and the reindeer, causing it to fall as it lost the power of flight. Anatis yelled out in surprise but the magic ladybugs swarmed around them then when they were gone, they were on the ground beneath the Eiffel tower. Lady Noir came down from the tower before landing next to them. She walked over and turned to Santa, frowning and looking ashamed.</p><p> </p><p>"Sir, I am so sorry," She gasped, making him look at her in surprise. "I accused you of been an akuma and I caused you to become one... I'm so sorry,"</p><p> </p><p>"It's ok... Lady Noir was it?" He asked, getting her to nod. "You were just concerned for your friend... speaking of which, where is the boy? And how did I get to the Effiel Tower?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Anatis... Anatis?" She asked, looking around but to her surprise, her partner had disappeared. She frowned a little as she looked around for him but he had completely disappeared. Frowning to herself, she turned to Santa but gasped as her ring beeped. "I'm so sorry. I have to go!"</p><p> </p><p>She jumped out of the sleigh before jumping up to the roof then down into an alleyway. Her transformation dropped and she caught Plagg in her hands. She took out a chunk of cheese for him and smiled a little as the little cat god devoured it. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm... yummy! You sure know how to treat a god right... hey, are you ok?" He asked as she looked down and sighed. "Is it your boyfriend?"</p><p> </p><p>"L-Luka isn't my boyfriend,"</p><p> </p><p>"I meant bugboy but do we have another contender for our fair maiden's heart?!" He teased, making her pout. "So we better go get him from Agreste Manor right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah-"</p><p> </p><p>"Luka?!" The sound of Adrien's voice got her attention. She and Plagg looked at each other before he flew into her purse then she ran over to where the voice was. "Marinette?! Have you seen Luka? Lady Noir had me take him to my house but when Santa Claws turned up, he ran out of the house and ran off,"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I haven't seen him..." She frowned but then her phone buzzed. She took it out and saw it was her mother calling her. She swiped answer and placed it to her ear. "Mama?"</p><p> </p><p>"We found him," Her mother gasp, causing relief to flow through her. "His mother and sister are on their way,"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh thank goodness," Marinette gasped. "I'll be home in a few minutes. Love you,"</p><p> </p><p>She hung up and grabbed Adrien's arm before running towards the bakery as she explained that they had found Luka. She got there in record time and dragged Adrien into the bakery. She pushed her way upstairs as she heard voices. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble," Luka's voice muttered. "I thought I had my phone on me but I must of forgotten it when I went out..."</p><p> </p><p>"That's ok, son," Tom's voice boomed. "But you really should have been careful. There was an akuma tonight. He could have hurt you,"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think he would have. When I was wondering around, I saw him getting picked on by kids so I told them off and ended up talking to him. He actually advised me to go home," He muttered as Marinette pushed open the door. Relief flooded her mind as she saw him sat there. He was sat on one of the bar stools with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands, looking down. To her surprise, he was wearing her gift. Adrien came in as well, smiling as soon as he saw the older boy. Luka looked up and shot them a weak smile before sipping his drink. Marinette walked over and hugged him as soon as he put down the drink.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so glad you're ok," She gasped as he hugged back before she placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him her most ferocious look, making him gulp. "Don't ever do that again!"</p><p> </p><p>"I won't," He muttered as she hugged him again. She pulled away and he looked down as he saw Adrien. "S-sorry for running off, Adrien,"</p><p> </p><p>"It's ok, Luka," Adrien smiled. "I'm just glad you're ok,"</p><p> </p><p>"If your friend advised you to go home, why did you come here?" Sabine asked, causing Luka to look down.</p><p> </p><p>"I..." He sighed. "I actually went to go home at first but... I thought I saw someone by the boat and got freaked out... so I came here,"</p><p> </p><p>"Luka..." Marinette gasped, feeling sorry for the musician as he looked down. Adrien cleared his throat and said something about calling his bodyguard then he exited the room. A few seconds later, he popped his head in and informed them that Juleka, Rose and Anarka were downstairs. Tom and Sabine headed out, leaving Luka with Marinette. She sat next to him and took his hand. "Can I ask why you hate Christmas?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not really Christmas I hate... it's more what I associate with it," He muttered, looking down. Marinette frowned but didn't push him. A few minutes of silence, he broke it. "My father left on Christmas six years ago,"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Luka. I'm so sorry," She gasped but then she saw his expression and judging by it, there was more to it then just that. "That's not the only reason is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"No... him walking out of our lives wasn't the worst..." He admitted before looking to the side. "He wasn't a nice man, Marinette. He would spend all our money on booze and drink. He constantly argued with mum and he hated that I wanted to be a musician. He was bad all year round but Christmas seemed to rile him up even more. Mum would save money from her jobs to get us gifts but he would steal it from her and go get drunk. When he came back, he would smash up everything in his path and tear down the Christmas tree before arguing with Mum. It use to scare Juleka so much. We would hide in our room under the covers as they argued but one day, he took things too far,"</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and looked down as Marinette listened.</p><p> </p><p>"He got into this huge argument with Mum because she got me a new guitar for Christmas. Like I said, he hated that I played and would tell me to stop wasting my time, telling me to get a proper hobby. I never really listened and they always argued a lot about it but... this time was different. After having the usual screaming match with her, he took my guitar and smashed it up in front of me. He then did his usual thing of tearing down the Christmas tree before telling me to be a man because I had started to cry. Mum and him broke out in an argument and that night, she kicked him out forever," He re accounted as Marinette listened to his tale with an expression of sorrow and horror on her face. "Even though he's gone... part of me is still afraid and I hate Christmas cause it reminds me of it... That's actually why I came here... I thought I saw my father when I went home,"</p><p> </p><p>"You feel safe here..." Marinette muttered as he nodded but before the two of them could say anything, Anarka rushed in and pulled her son into her arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Luka! Don't ever run of like that again! I was so worried!!" She gasped, surprising Marinette. She wasn't talking like a pirate.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Mum. It won't happen again," He muttered as Juleka and Rose surrounded him. Rose squealed and hugged him as Juleka muttered and gently punched him in the arm. He rubbed it gently before apologizing to them again. Adrien came back in and cleared his throat, causing them to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>"You know... my father has offered to invite everyone to ours for Christmas... do you want to join us?" He asked. Everyone turned and looked at Luka, who smiled a little.</p><p> </p><p>"That would be really cool, Adrien,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heroes Unite (New York Special)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Luka and Marinette go to New York, they expect a nice holiday away from Paris and Hawkmoth but it seems the super villain has other plans</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok! I am issuing a spoiler warning as this is suppose to be set after season 3 and before season 4. However, I have tried to make so you lovely people can read it :D Anyway, I hope you peeps enjoy reading this. As a lot of you know, I'm not impressed with the New York special. There was a lot of cringy moments and honestly I felt like it was hyped up but didn't mean standards. Let's not get me started on the likes of Alya and Nino. I expected something on the lines of that with Alya as that's been her dynamic for most of season 2 and 3 but Nino, you disappoint me *shakes head in shame* anyway! There's none of that in here! Hope you peeps like it :D also I hope you like the chat names for Adrien, Kagami and Marinette. I'm especially proud of Dangernodel as it's a pun on Danger Noodle and Model. I laughed for about 5 minutes straight.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Since Paris doesn't want us, we go to the moon just like in my favorite book!!" Mr Pigeon declared as he stood on the Eiffel Tower as it headed to space. He looked down and narrowed his eyes as he noticed Anatis and Lady Noir hanging from the tower with Anatis' yoyo. Anatis was looking around trying to formulate a plan to defeat Mr Pigeon with his lucky charm. </p><p> </p><p>"Annie, he won't be able to breath in space and neither will we," Lady Noir gasped as Anatis's luck vision lit up the book in Mr Pigeon's hand, a pigeon and the tower itself. He looked at his lucky charm, causing it to light up as Mr Pigeon made some terrible pun but he smirked."You have a plan right?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I do, kitty," He replied, retracting his yoyo so they began to free fall. "We need to bring him back to earth before he hurts himself,"</p><p> </p><p>Lady Noir nodded and took out a triangle of cheese that was purple in color. At the same time, Anatis took out a macaroon that was the same colour. The two of them ate them and shouted out the words 'power up', transforming them into their flight suits. Like most of his special forms, his basic suit was the same but he had a helmet on over his face and his spots were a glowing blue. He also had blue detail on his mask, gloves and boots as well as a backpack on his back which gave him blue insect wings that glowed. Lady Noir had a similar base outfit to her normal design as well but she had more green detail across her outfit and also had a backpack on her back. She got bright green batlike wings and she had a helmet on her face too. Unlike Anatis though, who's hair stayed the same as his normal form, her hair became a glowing blue. The two sped off towards Mr Pigeon and the two.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the plan?" Lady Noir called out.</p><p> </p><p>"The akuma is in the book. I need you to destroy it as soon as he's distracted," Anatis yelled back, getting a nod of Lady Noir. He glided across to the tower and ran up it, throwing his yoyo round Mr Pigeon's hands. He used his lucky charm to secure it to the tower and scared the pigeons enough to cause them to fly. Using the coverage that the Pigeons provided, Lady Noir called on her power and grabbed the book, destroying it and releasing the akuma. Anatis freed his yoyo and caught it, purifying it and freeing it. He grabbed his lucky charm and threw it in the air. "Miraculous Ladybugs!!"</p><p> </p><p>The item burst into the magical swarm of bugs and spread around fixing everything. Lady Noir and Anatis landed on the tower as Mr Pigeon turned back to normal. Anatis picked up the book and placed it back in it's place. Lady Noir walked over to him and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Good job today, Annie," She grinned, making him look at her as he raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't it my job to tell you that?" He asked in a playful manner. She giggled a little before gently nudging him.</p><p> </p><p>"You can still tell me that if you want," She grinned. He smiled before ruffling her hair, making her purr a little.</p><p> </p><p>"Good job today, Kitten," He smirked before his earrings beeped their first warning. He frowned and turned to her, taking out his yoyo. "Sorry, Kitten, I have to go. You still up for patrol tonight?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. Usual time and place?" She asked, getting a nod of him as her ring beeped. "Cool!"</p><p> </p><p>"See you there then," He replied, getting a nod of her before he left the office and dived off the tower, swinging off into the city. Lady Noir let out a little sigh as she watched him go before jumping off the tower and heading to a nearby alleyway. She dropped her transformation and caught Plagg. He let out a tired sigh but peaked up the moment she handed him a chunk of cheese. </p><p> </p><p>"You're the best, Dollface," He grinned as he began to devour it. Marinette smiled sweetly before slipping him into her purse and began to run off. She had to return back to school since the akuma had been defeated but even then, Mr Pigeon wasn't considered a high threat to her or Anatis. They had come up with a code in case they needed to contact the other before they arrived. Code Grey was for weak akumas such as Mr Pigeon and was named after him. Code Black was for akumas on the same power level as the likes of Lady Wifi. Code Yellow was for akumatized miraculous holders, named after Queen Wasp. Though Chloe had come leaps and bounds since the incident. She was actually been nice but not because of got her any favors but just to be nice. Sure, she still wasn't perfect. She messed up but since becoming friends with Marinette and Luka, Chloe was working on been a better person and unlike most people, Luka was not afraid to tell her off. If she threatened to call her father, he countered with a threat to call the Captain, which worked every time. As for the next code, that is code silver and was for high powered akumas such as Party Crasher. The next code was Code Blue and it meant either Mayura or a sentimonster and their final code was Code Purple. That was only used if Hawkmoth himself made an appearance. They came up with the codes after heroes day as that was all unexpected and they wanted to be better prepared. Anatis had also started to train the temp heroes both in combat and in calming techniques. They needed to be in control of their emotions. Sometimes, him and Lady Noir spend a good hour of so meditating together during patrol. They would often go through the battles and try to work out how to prevent future triggers. Thanks to Alya, they had set up a page on the Ladyblog to help people work through their emotions in a healthy way. However, they still hadn't found a way to prevent Mr. Ramier from been akumatized. They tried a lot but he seemed to have different triggers that weren't necessarily related to pigeons. However, they would go through the battle tonight. Marinette slowly down a little as she saw a new Adrien poster, making her smile and take a picture of it before she opened her messages.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Purrincess-Nettie: @Dangernodel Saw your latest poster. Love the new outfit in it</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dangernodel: Thanks @Purrincess-Nettie. Though I always prefer your stuff</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Purrincess-Nettie: That's because I'm a genius when it comes to making clothes</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dangernodel: #truth #preach</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Marinette giggled and shook her head before continuing to back to the school. She skipped over to Alya as the class began to head into the library. Chloe waved at her, making her smile and wave before she sat down next to Adrien and Nino. Alya sat down next to them and gently leaned on Nino's shoulder as Mr Damocles cleared his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"As you all know, this week coming is the french American friendship week. You all did wonderful on your projects and as a reward, we have arranged for a five day trip to New York. Now you will be expected to do some school work and experience school in New York but this will also serve as a reward so we will be visiting famous locations and there will be free time to enjoy what New York has to offer," He explained, making the students grin excitedly before he handed permission slips to Miss Bustier. "We have already arranged a place to stay and the flights are booked. We just need your parents' permission to say you can go. Miss Bustier is going to hand the slips to you. Your parents will need to sign them by this weekend. A letter detailing the trip is also attached. Yes, Marinette?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are we the only class to go?" She asked, making Mr Damocles smile.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Mrs Mendeleiev's class will also be going," He replied, making her smile. That meant Luka will be going as well, along with Marc and Aurora. "We've already given out their permission slips and were about to give your class yours but Mr Pigeon interrupted us,"</p><p> </p><p>At that, the whole class groaned in annoyance. Marinette took the permission as Adrien sighed, looking sad. However, Lila went to reject the permission slip as Miss Bustier handed one to Kim, who happened to be next to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry but I can't possibly go to due to my charity work," She lied but Mr Damocles cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Rossi, we are aware that you are not allowed to go so please don't make up some story," He stated, making her frown. Marinette held back a smile. Lila didn't have as much power as she thought she had. She still hadn't been fully exposed yet but almost everyone took her stories with a grain of salt. Mr Damocles moved past her and handed slips out to the others as Lila continued to frown.</p><p> </p><p>"What but sir, I'm not ly-"</p><p> </p><p>"Expect you are, Lila," Marinette pointed out with the rest of the class nodding. Lila glared at them before huffing and folding her arms. She did actually want to go to New York but since she had been targeted by a number of akumas, her mother didn't want her to go too far from home. She had hoped to convince the class that she had to stay behind for a charity event so she could be the talk of the class but hardly anyone took her stories as fact anymore. Even Alya was taking her stories with a grain of salt. She huffed and crossed her arms as Marinette smirked at her before turning to Adrien. "Are you ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"My father isn't going to let me go," He sighed, looking down as Nino rubbed his back. Marinette frowned deeply before grinning at him and winking in a very Lady Noir style.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave that to me, Adrien. I'll convince him to let you come to New York," She grinned, making him sigh and shake his head, claiming it was no good. "Hey, you're my friend and I will not take no for answer. You know how stubborn I can be,"</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone knows that," Alya joked, making her laugh before looking at Adrien and giving him a reassuring smile. "However, she won't be alone in this,"</p><p> </p><p>"Damn right," Kim nodded, pointing to himself. "We're gonna help. Right, Alix?"</p><p> </p><p>"Getting Adrien's dad to let him go will be a piece of cake," She grinned as the rest of the class cheered.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys, I really appreciate it but this is my dad we're talking about," He stated but then he noticed the grin on Marinette's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Which is why we're bringing in the big guns," She smirked, already texting on her phone. Mr Damocles went to tell her off but she grinned. "Kagami is down with helping us convince your father to let you come with us. Chloe, you ready to help?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, I am," She grinned, making Marinette smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Trust us, Adrien. We're getting you to New York,"</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Marinette," He grinned before looking at the rest of the class, apart from Lila. "Thank you all of you,"</p><p> </p><p>"Now that's been sorted," Mr Damocles stated. "Miss Bustier won't be able to join us due to medical problems but Mrs Mendeleiev will be substituting for her,"</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, the class groaned but Mr Damocles hushed them.</p><p> </p><p>"Now we need those slips in as soon as possible so please remember to get your parents to sign them," He explained, just as the bell rang. The class got up and left the room, heading to the locker room. Marinette grabbed her bag and skipped outside to meet Kagami. They needed a plan to get Mr Agreste to let Adrien go to New York. She hummed to herself as she sat on the bench, texting Kagami to meet her there before sending a text to her parents. A few seconds later, her mother buzzed back with permission. All she needed to do now was to get them to sign the slip.</p><p> </p><p>"Mari!!" A voice called out, making her look over. Luka waved as he walked over, making her smile and jump to her feet. She threw herself at him, causing him to laugh as he caught her. "You ok? Your heartsong is so loud and exciting,"</p><p> </p><p>"We're going to New York!!" She grinned, making him laugh. "Please tell me you're gonna be going right?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. I've always wanted to visit," He smiled, holding her waist. He quickly realized and blushed, moving his hands. "You're able to go right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep," She grinned before frowning a little. "But I'm meeting Kagami to try and work out how to get Adrien's dad to let him go. Wanna join us? We're making a plan,"</p><p> </p><p>"No plan, Marinette," Kagami stated as she walked over before nodding at Luka. "We head to Agreste Manor now and we don't take no for an answer,"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh... no plan?" She gasped, not expecting that but Luka gave her a gentle smile. "You know what! Yeah, let's go!!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's the spirit," He smiled before looking at them. "Still want me to come along?"</p><p> </p><p>"Damn right, you're my emotional support musician," Marinette grinned, grabbing his hand and dragging him off. Instantly, his face flushed, causing Kagami to rise an eyebrow and follow them. She took her phone and began to text as she followed them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>DragonQueen: @Dangernodel heading to yours to take down your father. Also does Luka like Marinette? I think they would make a cute couple</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dangernodel: @DragonQueen I believe he does but seems to lack the confidence to tell her. I think he believes he's not good enough for her #lies #lukanette4ever</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>DragonQueen: Should we try to set them up together?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dangernodel: I wouldn't set them up. That could backfire and hurt both of them in the long run but encouraging them could help. No to been pushy but yes to suggesting romantic things to them</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>DragonQueen: I see. We don't directly interfere but we encourage from the sidelines</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dangernodel: Exactly. Great minds think alike, my dragon</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>DragonQueen: Oh stop it, you danger noodle</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Kagami!! Come on!!" Marinette shouted, causing her to look up and join them. Luka's face was bright red but he was holding Marinette's hand and she seemed quite happy to do so. Nodding as she walked over, she reminded herself. Encourage from the sidelines. Enough to help but not to hinder. </p><p> </p><p>(***)</p><p> </p><p>"So that's why you should let Adrien go to New York!" Marinette gasped as she came to the end of her speech. Luka was staring at her with amazement, Kagami was nodding and Mr Agreste had his classic stony glare across his face. Marinette swallowed as she looked at him. He didn't looked convinced at all. Marinette couldn't help the thoughts that flooded her mind as she realized Mr Agreste was probably going to say no. Adrien would be so sad because he wouldn't be able to go to New York with his friends or his girlfriend. She went to add more to her argument but Mr Agreste held up his hand, silencing her. She nervously bit her lip as he glared down at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Young lady, I -"</p><p> </p><p>"We won't leave here until you agree to let Adrien go!!" Marinette declared with an expression of pure determination. "He deserves to go on this trip!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Then it's a good thing that I've decided to let Adrien to go along with his classmates," Mr Agreste declared, making the three teenagers blinked as he smiled in a way that made them a little uneasy but the three of them just thought it was because he never smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"You... have?" Luka asked as Marinette blinked.</p><p> </p><p>"You three have... convinced me," He stated, smiling in that weird way. "Clearly, the three of you are good friends to my son. Now if you excuse me, I have to attend to some new designs,"</p><p> </p><p>"R-right," Marinette nodded before smiling. "Thank you, Mr Agreste,"</p><p> </p><p>He nodded before turning on his heel and walking off. The three of them walked out, still a little shell shocked by the fact that he was letting Adrien go to New York with them. The first one to smile was Kagami though, followed by both Luka and Marinette.</p><p> </p><p>"We did it," She declared as they walked over to the rest of Marinette's class. Instantly, they began to cheer as they were happy with the outcome. Kagami turned to Marinette and smiled. "I shall inform Adrien of our victory against his father and tell him of your noble deeds,"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean it wasn't really noble... he deserved to come along with the rest of us and now we can all hang out in New York!!" Marinette grinned, excitedly before turning to Luka. "I'm so glad your class gets to come along as well, Luka! We're gonna have so much fun together!! Oooh we can have hotdogs!!"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't wait for it either, Mari," Luka smiled. "I've always wanted to see New York..."</p><p> </p><p>"Oooh! We should do a sleep over on the night before we leave! Then we can get to the coach together!" She grinned, making him smile.</p><p> </p><p>"That sounds great," He grinned, gently ruffling her hair. "Bakery or the boat?"</p><p> </p><p>"How about the bakery? We can get some croissants for breakfast," She suggested, making him smile before Juleka cleared her throat, causing them to look at her. Rose was grinning as well.</p><p> </p><p>"That actually works perfectly because me and Juleka were going to stay over mine," She declared before looking at Marinette. "Plus Luka can help you wake up on time since we all know you're terrible at getting up in the morning,"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!! That's not true!!" Marinette gasped as Juleka snored with laughter as she attempted to chase Rose. Unfortunately, she failed to see a loose stone in front of her and tripped over, flailing her arms as she began to fall but before she could hit the ground, Luka caught her.</p><p> </p><p>"You ok?" He asked with concern as her face turned bright red. She stood up straight and rubbed the back of her head as she smiled nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm good," She nodded, looking at him before she smiled shyly. "Thank you,"</p><p> </p><p>"No problem, Mari," He smiled before rubbing his own neck. "Anyway... I better head off. I have a shift to do tonight,"</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know you were working tonight," Juleka mumbled, crossing her arms but Luka shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Took on an extra shift," He replied, unlocking his bike. He put on his helmet and turned to everyone. "I'll see you guys later,"</p><p> </p><p>"Bye, Luka," Marinette smiled as he waved before he cycled off. She let a gentle sigh as she watched him go but jumped when Alya placed her arm around her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Girl, you have it so bad," She grinned, making Marinette blush as the rest of the class sniggered a little. </p><p> </p><p>"You should see Luka," Juleka mumbled. "The love struck fool is head over heels for our favorite baker girl,"</p><p> </p><p>"Luka... likes me?" Marinette asked but when she thought about it, it did make sense. Luka had wrote songs for her, always complimented her and of course, he had told her that she was the song in his head. She blushed as she remembered the words he said to her when Kitty Section performed at the Kidz plus studio but of course, she had been getting over Adrien then but now... well, now her and Adrien were best friends. He felt her brother and acted like it too but Luka... Luka was amazing. So amazing that she honestly thought he was out of her league and she loved her friendship with him. She felt like she could just be herself and he never thought of her in a bad way. He believed her when Lila returned and stood up for her when she began to bully Marinette again. He supported her and encouraged her but he only liked her as a friend. Besides, he had probably moved on from her. After all, until recently she was tore between him and Adrien. "I mean sure, he likes me. I'm his friend..."</p><p> </p><p>"Girl, that boy likes you as way more then a friend!" Alya gasped with the rest of the girls nodding.</p><p> </p><p>"Even I can see how smitten he is with you," Chloe added in, smiling a little. "It's ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous,"</p><p> </p><p>"But so romantic too!!" Rose gushed, holding her hands together.</p><p> </p><p>"I would say it is clear how Luka feels about you, Marinette," Kagami piped in, remembering Adrien's advice. Encourage but don't pressure. Help but never hinder. "Maybe you could use the trip to New York to express your feelings to him. Statically speaking, New York is the second most romantic city in the world. The first obviously been Paris,"</p><p> </p><p>"I d-don't know..." Marinette gasped as a blush came on her cheeks. "What if he actually just likes me as a friend and I ruin our friendship by telling him that I'm in love with him?! What if he rejects me?! Oh, no! He'll hate me and refuse to hang out with me again!!"</p><p> </p><p>"According to my calculations, there is a 94 % chance that Luka will accept your confession and return your feelings," Max piped in. "There is a 6% chance that he only views you as a friend and 0% chance that he'll reject your confession and end up hating you. I believe it is impossible for Luka to hate anyone, expect XY and Bob Roth but we all know why that is the case,"</p><p> </p><p>"And Hawkmoth," Alix pointed out. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but everyone hates Hawkmoth," Kim countered, making everyone nod before turning to Marinette. "Anyway, I'm sure that Luka likes you as way more then a friend. He'll be a doofus not to. Ondine totally agrees too,"</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Kim," Marinette smiled as they walked down the street and towards the bakery. "Alright. I'm gonna head inside. I can't wait to go to New York with everyone,"</p><p> </p><p>"See you tomorrow, girl," Alya waved as she walked off with Nino. Juleka and Rose said their goodbyes and headed off with Ivan and Mylene. Gradually, the rest of the class waved goodbye and Marinette headed into the apartment. She climbed the stairs and headed into the kitchen, gently kissing Sabine on the cheek before she sat down and began to discuss the school trip with her parents. They were happy for her to go as it was a great opportunity to see the US and it was a reward with the school. They sighed the permission slip and she placed it in her bag, ready for school tomorrow before she ate her dinner. "Actually... would I be able to have Luka round the night before I go to New York? Both of our classes are going and we figured we could do a sleepover so we can both get the coach together,"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, he'll have to sleep in the spare room but I see no issue with having Luka around," Her mother smiled as her father looked like he was able to explode with excitement. Luka and Marinette had been growing a lot closer and it was clear to him that they had feelings for each other. Been the romantic that he was, he had already attempted to invite Luka to brunch and he fully approved of the boy. He was also so respectful and came across as a kind and gentle soul. "Tom, are you ok with Luka staying over?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Why don't we have brunch-"</p><p> </p><p>"Papa, we can't," Marinette gasped, going bright red. "L-Luka isn't interested in me in that way and besides we'll have a plane to catch,"</p><p> </p><p>"But sweetie-"</p><p> </p><p>"Papa, we don't want another weredad incident," She stated, crossing her arms. Her father had accidentally walked in her talking with Anatis and jumped to conclusions. He had invited him to a romantic brunch but Anatis had rejected it. He tried to explain that he was just trying to check on Marinette after an akuma had destroyed her room and that he couldn't date her as a superhero. Because of that, he had to rejected Marinette and Tom got akumatized over it. Tom sighed but nodded in agreement. "Good. Now I have home work to do then I'm off to bed. Good night,"</p><p> </p><p>"Good night, sweetie,"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Meanwhile~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Luka couldn't help but smile and hum to himself as he cycled down the street. Tikki was sat in his basket, smiling a little as he came to the liberty. His shift had gone well and had been a little short but he wasn't complaining. He took the extra shift so he had decent spending money in New York. He parked his bike and locked it up before Tikki flew up and landed on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"You're in a really good mood, Luka," She grinned as he headed downstairs. The Captain was out at the studio and Juleka was on a date with Rose so she wouldn't be back til later, which he was glad about. He did not need her to tease him about liking Marinette. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm excited, Tikki," He smiled. "I get to go to New York with Marinette and the rest of our friends,"</p><p> </p><p>"New York?" Tikki gasped. "But who's going to look after Paris?"</p><p> </p><p>"I already have a plan for that," He smiled, gesturing towards a black and red guitar case. "I'm sure Master Fu will be fine with Kaalki coming to New York with us. I'll also keep an eye with the akuma app. The moment it gets alert-"</p><p> </p><p>"You'll use the horse miraculous to teleport there, take down the akuma and return to New York," Tikki gasped, grinning. "Very creative,"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I do have the goddess of creation as my friend," He smiled, making her giggle. "Anyway, Luka Couffaine will be in New York but Anatis will be in Paris as far as everyone else is concerned,"</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we better head to Master Fu to ask him for the Horse miraculous,”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s where we’re going,”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Later that Night~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Lady Noir grinned as she ran across the rooftops of Paris and jumped across to the meeting spot. There was nothing like the feeling of the wind in her hair as she raced across the roofs. She used her baton to fling herself across the rooftops before rolling on the roof and standing up. She looked around and found that Anatis wasn't here yet. Letting out a little sigh, she sat down on the edge of the roof and smiled as she looked out at the Eiffel tower. It would be weird not been in Paris or meeting Anatis for patrol but she had to be in New York and honestly, she was looking really forward to it, especially with the fact that she will be with Luka. The sound of a yoyo jolted her out of her thoughts, causing her to look and smile as Anatis landed on the roof. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, kitten," He smiled, walking over to her and sitting down.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Annie," She smiled, stretching. "I have some news for you,"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" He asked, looking at her. She nervously bit her lip. Instantly, he felt worried. "Are you ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah, I'm fine... look I'm be going away for a few days," She stated, making him look at her as she pressed her fingers together. Instantly, she felt guilty as she realized he would be alone in Paris. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it through. You'll be alone to protect Paris... I'll just cancel-"</p><p> </p><p>"There's no way am I let you cancel," He grinned, gently nudging her arm with his. "You go and enjoy your trip. As far as I'm concerned, you've earnt it so don't worry about me ok? I can handle a few days without you,"</p><p> </p><p>"So you're not mad?" Lady Noir asked, making him frown a little. "Or disappointed?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not," He smiled, scratching her ears. She began to purr and nuzzle his hand like an actual cat. "You're allowed to have fun, kitty and if I get really desperate, I can literally phone you and get your location then borrow the horse miraculous from Master Fu and come get you,"</p><p> </p><p>"Good point," She smiled, feeling a little dumb that she forgot that but Anatis laughed a little, making her smile. "So shall we discuss Mr Pigeon?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh kwami. I'm not sure I want to," He gasped, shaking his head as he smirked. "51 times! How is a guy obsessed with pigeons our most akumatized villain?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me about it," She giggled before the two of them began to do really bad impressions of him before laughing. She gently leaned on him as the two of them looked at the Eiffel tower. "At least, he's not very threatening,"</p><p> </p><p>"True," He replied before looking at her. "So how long you away for?"</p><p> </p><p>"Five days," She replied, looking at him. "You sure you'll be ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be fine," He grinned, placing his hands behind his head. "It will be a breeze,"</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh, someone's confident," She teased, making him grin before jumping up. "Wanna race to the Louvre? Loser has to buy ice cream!"</p><p> </p><p>"You're on," He declared, jumping before the two of them ran off into the night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~The Night Before the Flight~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Marinette laughed as Luka caught a piece of popcorn in his mouth, grinning as he chewed on the piece of candy. He grabbed a piece and threw it towards her. She attempted to catch it but failed, causing him to crack up with laughter along with her before she threw a piece of popcorn at him. It landed in his hair, making her giggle even more. He laughed as well before the two of them flopped down in the beanbags and looked up at her skylight. They had been spending the evening playing video games and watching films but Luka started the popcorn thing by catching one in his mouth and Marinette wanted to see if he could catch one if she threw it.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Mari,"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for having me around," He smiled, turning to look at her. She grinned and turned to face him. He moved and leaned on his arm. "Are you looking forward to New York?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm not sure how I'm gonna sleep to be honest," She grinned, clearly excited. She was practically vibrating with excitement. "Are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Excited? Yeah," He grinned before flopping back down on the beanbags and placing his hands under his head. "It's been a while since I've been on a plane though. In fact, the last time was when I was a kid. We went to go visit my grandpa for his birthday,"</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Where does he live?"</p><p> </p><p>"Scotland," Luka grinned. "Right in the highlands too but he's a grumpy old pirate... Scotland is beautiful though,"</p><p> </p><p>"I bet," She grinned. "I'd love to go to China at some point,"</p><p> </p><p>"China? That would be exciting,"</p><p> </p><p>"It really would. Oh, I could go visit my uncle Cheng," She grinned before yawning. Luka yawned as well but before he could get up, she moved and rested on him, making him blush.</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't I suppose to be staying in the guest room?" He asked as he poked her gently. She looked at him before smiling in a cheeky manner before she snuggled against him. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but you're comfy," She mumbled, sleepily. He grabbed his phone and set his alarm on it before placing it down. He started to hum gently as he ran his fingers through her hair. Within a few minutes, he could hear light snoring as Marinette had fallen asleep. He smiled gently as he looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Cute," He muttered before closing his own eyes. He fell asleep almost straight away, holding Marinette as he did. Neither of them realized that her parents check in on her and took a photo of the two slumbering teens, cooing over how cute they looked. Once they had disappeared back downstairs, Tikki flew out and pulled a blanket over Luka and Marinette before snuggling back into his hoodie. Plagg, on the other hand, was already napping and dreaming of the American cheeses he would be trying when they got there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Next Morning~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ah!! We're gonna be so late!!" Marinette gasped as the two of them rushed out of the bakery. Luka was carrying their suitcases and Marinette had their croissants in her hands. For once though, she had been able to get up on time. Luka had helped with that as he often got up early anyway, usually to practice his guitar or his martial arts but this morning, he had woken her up almost as soon as he was awake too. Her father, however, tried to make them breakfast and attempted to get them to stay. Thanks to her mother though, they had managed to escape and were on route to the school. Marinette took out her phone and called Alya. "Hi! We're nearly there. You haven't set off yet?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not yet, girl but Mrs Mendeleiev is getting impatient," Alya replied as they ran across the road. "Hold up... I think I see you. Mrs Mendeleiev, Mr Damocles!! Luka and Marinette are here!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Just in time," Luka smiled as they rushed over to the bus driver. "Sorry for been late, sir,"</p><p> </p><p>"You're just in the time," He smiled, helping them place their suitcases in the luggage area. Luka thanked him and helped Marinette onto the coach. She grinned and took her seat next to Alya as he sat down next to Aurora. </p><p> </p><p>"That was cutting it close, Luka," Aurora grinned as the bus driver got on and began to drive. Luka couldn't help but smile as he was super excited. He had the horse miraculous on him and Tikki was happily curled up in his pocket. His phone was set to alert him the moment a live new report or an akuma alert went off and he was going to be spending five days in New York with his friends and of course, Marinette. Not that she was more important then everyone else. Aurora grinned as she gently poked his cheek, causing him to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Sooo... you told her yet?"</p><p> </p><p>"Told who what?" He asked as he glanced over to Marinette. She was happily chatting to Alya but grinned and waved when she saw Luka looking in her direction. He blushed a little but waved back.</p><p> </p><p>"That you're in love with Marinette," Aurora gasped in a hushed whisper, making him look at her with surprise. She giggled a little at his expression.</p><p> </p><p>"That obvious huh?" He asked sheepishly before sighing. "I haven't told her because she's still hung up on Adrien and I don't want to pressure her or make her feel uncomfortable,"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you are too much, Luka Couffaine," Aurora grinned before looking at Marinette. "But I don't think she's... uh... "hung up" on Adrien anymore. Hey, you should totally use New York to confess your love for her,"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I kind of already told her my feelings but she hasn't returned them..."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, maybe that's because she thinks they had an expiry date so she thinks you're no longer interested," Aurora pointed out, making Luka think before gently nudging him. "But at the end of the day, it's down to you. I'll still be your best friend and help you regardless of your choice,"</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Aurora," He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Though... I might steal her away at this rate!!" She grinned, making him pretend gasp.</p><p> </p><p>"You wouldn't?!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Meanwhile, on the other side of the bus~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Soooo anything interest happen between you and Luka last night?" Alya asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Marinette laughed and gently shoved her, shaking her head. "Come on, girl! Give me the deets,"</p><p> </p><p>"It was just a normal sleepover, Alya," She smiled, looking over at him. He was talking to Aurora and glanced over to her. She smiled and waved at him, causing him to smile back shyly and wave back before she turned back to Alya. "We gamed, watched a movie, threw popcorn at each other... Luka is really good at catching popcorn with his mouth... and then we went to bed. He was suppose to be staying in the guest room but I kind of fell asleep on him,"</p><p> </p><p>"So he stayed in the same room as you?!" Rose gushed, making Marinette jump. "Oooh!! So romantic!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Nooo... it's just what friends do..." She gasped, blushing. Now that she thought about it, it really was romantic and it felt so nice been in Luka's arms and falling to sleep while he hummed softly and played with her hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," Alya grinned before smiling. "So did you just fall asleep on him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well... we were talking beforehand and he was humming and playing with my hair," She mumbled, making the girls go aww. She blushed even more. "W-We're just friends... right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe but do you want to be more?" Alya asked, making Marinette gasp and look away shyly. Alya frowned a little before deciding to change the subject. "So what's the first thing everyone wants to do in New York? I really wanna see if I can meet Majestia,"</p><p> </p><p>"Majestia?" Marinette asked, looking at her best friend with a confused look. "Isn't that the superhero from the comic you read?"</p><p> </p><p>"It is!" Alya gasped, nodding. "But like the miraculous comics, it's based on a real life superhero. Majestia and her sidekick, Uncanny Valley, protect New York, along with Knightowl and his sidekick, Sparrow. In fact, there's a whole super group called United Heroes! If I can, I would love to get an interview with one of them for my blog!!"</p><p> </p><p>"But isn't your blog about Anatis and Lady Noir?" Rose asked, confused but Alya smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Not for that one. I have a lesser known blog called Heroes-Unite. Of course, it's no where near as populate as the Ladyblog but still," She mumbled, blushing a little as the class gasped and looked it up. With minutes, they were all following it. "Anyway, what do you guys want to do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Me and Juleka want to go to the museums!" Rose grinned, happily before everyone began to tell them what they wanted to do before they all looked at Marinette, who blinked and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, other then get hotdogs and hang out with everyone... I really want to take photos of New York. I think I can get some inspiring ones and hopefully I'll be able to make some new pieces based on it,"</p><p> </p><p>"Aww!! That's gonna be amazing!!" Rose gushed, getting a nod of Juleka.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't wait to see how it comes out,"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~At the Airport~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"So Marinette seems to think Luka isn't interested in her?" Kagami muttered as she stroked Adrien's hair. His head was in her lap as they were waiting to board the plane.</p><p> </p><p>"And Luka thinks that Marinette isn't interested in him and that she's too good for him," Adrien sighed as Alya nodded before he sat up. He looked over at where Luka and Marinette were. They were smiling as they chatted, clearly comfortable in each other's company. Nothing like how she was around him. "They would make such a good couple,"</p><p> </p><p>"I agree," Kagami muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"We could try and set them up on a date," Nino suggested but Adrien shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"If it's to happen, it has to be a natural progression. We can't interfere directly,"</p><p> </p><p>"But we can encourage," Kagami smiled. "The blueberries deserve to be happy,"</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, everyone!! The plane is boarding now!!" Mrs Mendeleiev declared, getting everyone to bring to board. Luka smiled and helped Marinette with her case as they looked for their seats.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you sat?" Marinette asked, looking up at him.</p><p> </p><p>"B31," He replied, looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>"B32! Luka, we sat together!!" She grinned as they walked onto the plane. He smiled as they found their seats. Marinette attempted to lift her suitcase but almost dropped it until he caught it and helped her put it away. She blushed and rubbed her neck. "Thanks, Luka,"</p><p> </p><p>"No worries, Mari," He smiled, putting his own away before the two of them sat down. Marinette, however, was playing with her hands and looking around. "You ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"I... I'm really nervous..." She gasped. "Is it hot? It feels hot,"</p><p> </p><p>"Hang on," He muttered, standing up and turning on the air conditioning. Marinette felt herself cool down as he sat back down before he faced her. "Better?"</p><p> </p><p>"Much,"</p><p> </p><p>"Is that your first time flying?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Her song was all jittery and nervous. She blushed and nodded as the captain began to talk. "Don't worry. Flying's really fun and I'll be right here next to you,"</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Luka," Marinette smiled, feeling a lot better as the captain began to talk, going through the safety protocols. She did up her seatbelt and smiled nervously as the plane began to move. Luka gave her a reassuring smile and held out his hand. Shyly smiling, she took it as the plane began to speed up. It suddenly jolted, making her squeeze his hand and close her eyes but then it went smooth again. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw Luka smiling at her.</p><p> </p><p>"We're in the air now," He muttered before flicking through the films with his free hand. "Wanna watch Miraculous: The Movie?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," She smiled. He smiled back and pressed play, keeping his hand in hers as they watched the film. Marinette ended up leaning against him and gradually she felt asleep as the plane flew. When she next opened her eyes, she found a blanket over her but the seat next to her empty. She yawned and looked around, noticing everyone else was asleep but she couldn't see Luka. She carefully got up and made her way past the rest of the passengers. Alya and Nino were sleeping next to each other. Rose and Juleka were curled up in each other's arms while Mylene and Ivan snoozed near them. Marc had his head resting on Nathaniel's shoulder and Adrien was leaning against Kagami. Marinette smiled gently before she noticed someone stood at the rear of the plan. She frowned a little but realized it was Luka. He was stood on his own, looking outside the window. She blushed a little as he kind of reminded her of Anatis and how he would stand looking out from her balcony. She walked over and cleared her throat, making him look at her. "You ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... I just wanted to look out of the window..." He smiled, looking back. "It's like a whole different world up here. I like how we're sailing in a sea of clouds,"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" She asked before looking over. The sun was slowly rising so the clouds appeared in a golden light. Marinette couldn't help the soft gasp that escaped her lips as she glanced outside. It was so beautiful. She felt a sense of calm wash over her as she stood next to Luka and just looked outside. "It's really beautiful,"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," He smiled. "I might write a song about it,"</p><p> </p><p>"I should make a dress based on it," She grinned, making him smile before she gasped and pointed as a flock of birds flew by. He chuckled and smiled gently as she continued to look. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad I can share this with you," He muttered, causing her to ask if he said something. He shook his head and looked back out of the window. He glanced down as Tikki gently poked his leg before grinning up at him and mouthed 'tell her'. Luka bit his lip and looked at her. He could tell her that he loved her. The sunrise was really romantic and everyone was asleep so she wouldn't be embarrassed. "Marinette, I ha-"</p><p> </p><p>Before he could completely his sentence, the plane jolted causing the two of them to be slammed against the floor. Luka gasped and helped Marinette to her feet, making sure she wasn't hurt. The two of them looked outside as a blue man in an orange jumpsuit landed on the wing of the plane but before either could react, he placed his hands on the plane and caused the engine to stop working, causing the plane to go lob-sided and an alert to go off. Luka groaned as his back hit the side of the plane before he looked at Marinette who was stuck against the other side of the window.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ok?" He called out, making her look at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah... bit scared though," She replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, sweethearts," A female voice suddenly said, making them look to the side. A girl with three eyes was looking in the window. She was smiling as she looked at them. "We have the situation under control. Dear passengers, united heroes are here to protect you,"</p><p> </p><p>In the distance, they both heard Alya gasp and squeal with excitement. </p><p> </p><p>"Uncanny valley!!" She gasped. "The first superhero made with artificial intelligence! She was built by Majestia... which means...!"</p><p> </p><p>Both Marinette and Luka looked at each other as Alya squealed but to their surprise, the plane stopped tilting and actually became upright again. As soon as they're feet were on the ground, Luka grabbed Marinette's hand and rushed back over their seats.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you hurt?" He asked, concern in his face.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm ok," She gasped, looking just as concerned. "Are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine,"</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, Majestia in person!!" Alya gasped, making them look over at her. "So cool!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well... at least, Alya's excited?" Luka mumbled as she looked out the window. He rose an eyebrow as Mr Damocles rushed to the bathroom but an explosion outside caught his attention. He quickly got up and looked out a window as a man dressed like an owl landed on the wing with a side kick. Alya confirmed that it was in the Knightowl and Luka found himself impressed as he captured the thief quickly. He watched as the three eyed girl fixed the engine, allowing a blonde woman who he guessed was Majestia to fly up as the plane was fully functional now. She flew over to the window with the three eyed girl and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd like to welcome you to the united states and enjoy your stay," Majestia stated as she waved at them before flying off with the thief and the rest of the heroes. Almost instantly, Alya began to fangirl but Luka returned to his seat and turned to Marinette. </p><p> </p><p>"You sure you're ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well... that was a bit scary but american superheroes... how cool is that?"</p><p> </p><p>"It is pretty cool," He smiled, nodding. Fortunately, the rest of the flight was normal and uneventful. They landed with no trouble and got their luggage almost straight away. Once in the airport, the classes were put onto another coach to drive them to the location they would be staying at. Marinette was sat back with Alya while Luka was sat with Aurora, who was happily chatting away about the heroes and the thief who apparently was called Techno pirate but she soon stopped talking and frowned as Luka sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"You ok, guitar boi?" She asked, making him look at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... I just... I tried to tell her but that thief turned up..." He sighed. "Why is it every time I try to tell her my feelings something goes wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, that's not the case. It was just bad timing on Techno pirate's end, not yours," She grinned before gently nudging him. "Besides, your luck will line up. Everyone knows you're the luckiest kid in school so just pluck up some courage and tell her,"</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Aurora," He muttered, looking over at Marinette as she took in New York with glee and awe. His eyes softened as he looked at her. She looked beautiful as she smiled and pointed out things to Alya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Meanwhile~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"The little croissants are en route," Sparrow declared in the earpiece as Uncanny Valley flew towards the building's roof. She landed on the roof and turned into her human form. In it, she wore a cute gray skirt with tights and a pink faded t-shirt with three stars on it. Her hair had transformed into dark curls which she wore loose and she had ballet pumps on.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, don't leave them," Knightowl ordered as the bus came to a stop. Sparrow fired their grapple gun and pulled themselves onto the roof as well before turning into their civilian form. She wore a faded blue jeans with a top that was styled similar to a baseball shirt. It was red on the arms and the main part of it was white but it had a yellow sun in the middle of it. Her hair was tied into two braids tied with leather binds. She grabbed her skateboard and head to join Uncanny Valley downstairs as the french kids came in. </p><p> </p><p>"Two of them are missing," Valley stated, looking around before she noticed them at the door. Marinette was attempting to get her suitcase in while trying to get the door to open. Luka was trying to get her to let him help so she could open the door. "There they are,"</p><p> </p><p>She placed her hand on the door switch and used her powers to cause it to open. However, Marinette ended up tripping and falling over her suitcase. Luka rushed over and helped up as it got the attentions of some of the other teenagers in there. A guy in gray pants, yellow shirt and a dark green jacket walked over and helped them.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys alright?" He asked, getting a nod of Marinette as Luka helped her collect the things that fell out of her suitcase. She gave him a bashful smile as he handed them back to her. "Hey, nice hair dude,"</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," Luka muttered, helping Marinette to her feet before turning to Mason. "I'm Luka. This is Marinette. We're from Dupont high in Paris,"</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, you're the French kids everyone's been talking about," He grinned, shaking Luka's hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Mason by the way. I'm here with my class too. We're from Armstrong High in Queens,"</p><p> </p><p>"Cool," Luka smiled as Sparrow joined Uncanny Valley. She rolled her eyes as she looked at them.</p><p> </p><p>"Urg!! Babysitting some tourists!" She groaned, placing her skateboard down and sitting down as she crossed her arms. "Don't they have something better for us to do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Those two are made from each other," Valley stated as she sat down on the edge of the sofa, causing Sparrow to groan as she looked at Luka and Marinette.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously, Aeon, not again!"</p><p> </p><p>"But I'm programmed to help people, Jess," She replied, a little confused by Jess's reaction. Jess gently placed her hand on her shoulder and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Just stop meddling with people's private lives," She suggested, causing Aeon to frown a little before she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right," She smiled. "Let's just follow the orders and protect the tourists,"</p><p> </p><p>Both girls looked up as Mrs Mendeleiev clapped her hands, getting her class's attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen up, students. You will go to your rooms by groups of four. Everyone, come take your artillery," She ordered, causing the students to come up to her and grab them. Once all of the students had their papers, she narrowed her eyes. "And when I come up in two and half minutes, you better be in your rooms with the lights out,"</p><p> </p><p>A few of the class moaned and protested as they began to head towards the rooms but Mason leaned over.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, blueberries," He whispered, getting Marinette and Luka's attention. "We're throwing a little party on the roof if you're interested. Hang with us but be quiet ok?"</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and looked over at Sabrina before winking at her then walking off. She went bright red as Alya walked over. </p><p> </p><p>"I think there's an American boy who would like to see you there, Sabrina," She grinned as Marinette nodded. She smiled shyly and looked at her feet a little.</p><p> </p><p>"You... you think so?" She asked as Chloe walked over.</p><p> </p><p>"It's obvious," She declared. "And he would be totally ridiculous not to like you. Anyway, come on. We're sharing a room,"</p><p> </p><p>"All of us?" Marinette asked as they headed to their rooms. Luka smiled at her as he walked with Nino, Adrien and Ivan. She waved at him, getting a wave back before they all headed into their room. She closed the door and turned to the other girls. "Ok, what's the plan?"</p><p> </p><p>"Waiting til Mendeleiev has gone to her room then we're sneaking to the roof," Alya declared, getting a nod of the other two before she grinned at her phone. "The boys are down for it as well,"</p><p> </p><p>"As are the rest of Kitty Section and the art kids," Marinette grinned as her phone vibrated.</p><p> </p><p>"Kim and Max are planning to join us too as well as the weather girls and Kagami," Chloe confirmed as Sabrina listened to the door. As soon as they heard the door to Mrs Mendeleiev's room close, they all sneaked out and began to head to the roof. </p><p> </p><p>"What's that noise?!" Mrs Mendeleiev suddenly shouted, causing the students to gasp and dive into random rooms. Marinette took a deep breathe as she heard the teacher come out before she went back in. She looked to the side, expecting to be alone and squeaked a little as someone was leaning against the door too. She calmed down as she realized it was Luka, who looked a little startled too before he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Mari. I didn't mean to scare you," He muttered before they both noticed they had wondered in someone else's room. The two girls were sat on the bed. One of them glared them while the other looked excited to see them. "Oh, we're so sorry. We were just trying to get to the roof but our teacher heard us..."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh... hi... I'm Marinette and this is my boy- I mean friend! Uh... Luka... this is my Luka... I mean Luka... just Luka.." She gasped as he waved. The excited girl leaned over and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"See... they're made for each other," She attempted to whisper but both Marinette and Luka heard her. Marinette went bright red and started to mumble while Luka went completely silent and a little red as well.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you broke them," The other girl stated, rolling her eyes. "I'm Jess and this is my sister, Aeon. Anyway, if you want to get to the roof without getting caught, you can take the stairs outside,"</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," Marinette grinned before grabbing Luka's hand which knocked him out of his trance.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh... t-thanks..." He stuttered, making Marinette look at him. He honestly looked like he was about to hyperventilate but he gave her a soft smile. "Withdrawal..."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, yeah. You couldn't bring her with you," She muttered, making the two girls raise an eyebrow as Marinette opened the window. "Maybe someone will let you borrow theirs,"</p><p> </p><p>"Borrow? Withdrawal?" Jess questioned as she looked at them. "Are you... ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Luka's a musician and music helps him... how did you put it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Music is often simpler then words," He muttered, blushing a little. "I use it talk I guess..."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm..." Jess muttered before getting up and grabbing an acoustic guitar before shoving it in his hands. She then grabbed a second one. "Well, let's head to the roof and hear your music. Come on, Aeon,"</p><p> </p><p>"Yay!!" She grinned, jumping up as Marinette climbed out the window. Luka thanked Jess, putting the guitar on his back before he followed Marinette with the other two behind them. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow," Marinette gasped as they got onto the roof. It was lit up with fairy-lights and almost all of the students were there, talking and just hanging. Luka stood next to her and smiled, looking around as well. Alya and Nino were getting selfies with some of the students, the rest of Kitty section were sat with other musicians, playing music and singing. Kim was doing press ups against another kid with a few kids filming. Max was explaining Markov to others as Alix talked to a girl with bright green hair. Kagami was showing off her fencing skills and Adrien was talking in Chinese. Aurora and Mireille were chatting with other students too. Chloe and Sabrina were chatting with Mason and his friend. Jess and Aeon came over.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, music boi, let's see what you can do," Jess declared before she sat down and began to play an upbeat song which caused people to begin to dance. Luka closed his eyes and listened before opening them again. He looked around and smiled as his luck vision highlighted Ivan, Rose, a girl with a tambourine and a few other instruments. He walked over and whispered something to Ivan, who grinned and nodded before telling Rose and the tambourine girl then he grabbed the other instrument. He gave Juleka a flute and handed Adrien a ukulele before walking back over as Jess rose an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>"What I do best," He smiled before sitting down and closing his eyes before tapping his hand against the guitar. Ivan began to play and gradually the others joined in. Luka kept his eyes closed as he took it in before he began to play. The whole song was so upbeat and full of energy that it made people want to dance and clap in time with it. Jess couldn't help but smile as Luka skillfully played a melody that no one had ever heard before joining in. Aeon grinned and began dancing as the tempo got faster and faster. Luka smiled and glanced up at Marinette who was laughing and dancing with Alya and Chloe. He smiled and continued playing before the song gradually came to a natural stop, causing the students to clap and whistle.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that song, dude?" Mason asked as Jess nodded. "Did you write it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh... I just play what I feel... had to get the rest involved though since there's some many songs out here tonight," Luka muttered, making them raise an eyebrow but Marinette walked over and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Luka can hear the songs in people's hearts," She explained. "What he just played is what he heard in the hearts of everyone here,"</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa," Mason gasped as Luka smiled before he began to play a solo tune. Gradually, the others joined in again but the music came to a stop as something appeared in the sky. Luka stood up as Marinette stared into the sky. Adrien dropped the ukulele as Kagami stared with wide eyes as a flying machine came towards them. It was red and orange in color and a man with a matching suit seemed to be flying it.</p><p> </p><p>"What is that?" Luka gasped as the rest of the classes surrounded them. Mason laughed and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"That is Hotdog Dan!" He yelled out as it landed. A parasol popped out as it turned into a food van, revealing the man inside. He had an orange and red mask on and was dressed as a superhero. His hair resembled flames and he was grinning. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, hey, hey. Hotdog Dan is here to get in the mood!" He declared, taking out his blades and began to serve up hotdogs. The students rushed over in a swarm and began to get his hotdogs. Adrien grabbed Kagami's hand and rushed over as Rose ran over to buy one for her and Juleka. "I'm the hero of Picnics and tasty food!"</p><p> </p><p>"Usually, he teams up with Ketchup Boy and Mustard Girl but it looks like he's patrolling solo tonight," Jess explained before she glanced over. "You might want to hurry if you want to try one of his magic hotdogs though. They sell out in minutes,"</p><p> </p><p>"Magic... hotdogs?" Marinette gasped as she looked over. A boy with red hair took a bit into her hotdog and then to her surprise, he blew out a bit of fire that resembled a dragon. A blonde girl took a bite of hers, which caused her skin to turn a glowing blue. She laughed along with her friends. Rose ate hers and literally lifted Ivan above her head while Juleka's hotdog allowed her to change her hair color into anything she wanted. Adrien literally gave him cat ears while Kagami gained a bit super speed. Another girl had a fire breathing one, allowing her to create a dragon from fire and Sabrina's gave her long hair with flowers into it, similar to Rapunzel. Marinette's eyes went huge with excitement before she turned to Luka. "We have to try those!!"</p><p> </p><p>She didn't wait for an answer before she grabbed his hand and rushed over to Hotdog Dan as Alya and Nino walked over too. Hotdog Dan frowned as he saw the four of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, guys, I only have two hotdogs left for the four of you," He frowned, disappointed but Nino shook his head and took out his cash.</p><p> </p><p>"No worries, dude. My girl and I can take one," He smiled, buying them before he handed one to Marinette. "You can take the other. My treat,"</p><p> </p><p>He winked and pushed Marinette's hand away as she went to give Nino a bit of money for the hotdog before Alya handed him half of theirs.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, babe," He smiled as Marinette turned to Luka.</p><p> </p><p>"Here, you should have it. I can get a hotdog later," She smiled, offering it to him but Luka smiled softly. He picked it up and broke it half. She blinked as he handed her the other half. "Are you sure?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. There's no way I'm letting you miss out on these ones," He smiled, causing her to blush and smile back as she took the hotdog half. The two of them smiled as they bit into them. Almost instantly, they began to float up into the air. Marinette gasped and flailed around but Luka grabbed her hand as he gasped, surprised at the fact they were floating. Nino and Alya were laughing at their reactions but apparently, their hotdog had the effect of helium. Jess and Aeon couldn't help but laugh as Marinette gasped as she looked down.</p><p> </p><p>"You were right," She mumbled, looking at Aeon and getting Alya's attention. "Those two are made for each other,"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, with those two, things aren't that simple," She explained in a high pitched voice which made both girls give her a questioning look. "Luka has been in love with Marinette for like... forever but Marinette had a huge crush on Adrien. However, she realized that she also had a huge crush on Luka but she wasn't sure how to deal with but then Adrien started to date Kagami and Marinette decided to let him go and move on from her crush on him. She still has feelings for Luka but thinks he only thinks of her as a friend and Luka thinks she's still hung over Adrien. Also they both think each other deserves better then themselves and that's not even including Marinette's crush on our local superhero Anatis,"</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa... that's complicated," Jess nodded as Marinette began to relax. She spun upside down and grinned at Luka, who laughed a little too much that he floated away slightly. Marinette gasped and grabbed his hand, pulling him back to her. They both blushed as they looked into each other’s eyes, not realizing how close they were. Jess grinned as she looked at them then at her guitar. "Hey, squeaky,"</p><p> </p><p>"The name's Alya but... yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Alya... cool... do they have a favorite song?" Jess asked as Adrien walked over. He took out his phone and showed her a song on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>"They danced together at Chloe's party to that," He explained, getting a nod of Jess who began to play it. Luka gasped as he heard it. He looked down and saw everyone had started dancing to it as Jess played the song. He looked back at Marinette who was looking at the moon before she looked at him and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"We danced to this at Chloe's party," She mumbled, playing with her hands. "It's actually one of my favorite memories despite that akuma. I got to make macaroons with you..."</p><p> </p><p>"It's one of my favorite memories too," He admitted, blushing a little before looking at her. The moonlight illuminated her, giving her an ethereal sort of glow. Her hair seemed a little bright then usual and she looked happy. Luka gently took her hand in his, making her look at him as he smiled. "Would... would you like to dance again?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... I would," She smiled, placing her spare hand on his shoulder. He smiled back and placed his hand on her waist as they began to dance. He spun her around, causing her to giggle before he pulled her closer to him. She carefully placed her arms around his neck and leaned into him. She couldn't help but smile happily as he held her close. She closed her eyes as they gently spun round in the air. Gradually, the effect of the magic hotdog began to wear off. Marinette gasped in fear, scared that they would just suddenly fall but Luka gave her a reassuring smile as they slowly descended from the sky. Gradually, their feet touched the ground but instead of separating, Marinette just smiled and leaned against him as the song continued to play. Luka smiled and closed his eyes as they couldn't to sway and move to the music, leaving the two of them in their own little bubble as Adrien and Kagami joined Nino and Alya. Kagami smiled as they watched them.</p><p> </p><p>"They appear to be making progress," She stated, getting a nod of Adrien.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm happy for them," He smiled as his cat ears twitched. "Luka helps ground Marinette but she helps him come out of his shell,"</p><p> </p><p>"So he's pretty shy then?" Jess asked, getting a nod of the four.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, he only recently started to go to school. He use to be home educated but after some time, he decided to join the school," Alya nodded as Rose gushed over them and Juleka just smiled. "I think shyness kind of runs in the family,"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" Jess asked, looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Juleka is his sister. He's only older by her then a year so he's in the year above us but she's super shy too," Alya replied, nodding towards her. "I often forget they are Couffaines,"</p><p> </p><p>"Couffaines?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's their name and believe me when I say, they may be shy but Chaos is in their blood," She chuckled, making pretty much everyone smile or laugh. "I think that's why Rose and Marinette are drawn to them. They're pretty chaotic themselves. Marinette can be really clumsy and Rose... well, she is energy incarnate,"</p><p> </p><p>"Sound like my kind of people," Jess grinned as Aeon nodded excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>"You should meet the captain," Adrien grinned, making them look at him with confused expression. "The captain is the head of the Couffaine family. She is literally like a real life pirate. Ah what is it she says?"</p><p> </p><p>"From Chaos comes creativity," Ivan piped up as he walked over with Mylene. "Marinette's parents are really cool as well,"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, they run the best bakery in all of Paris," Adrien grinned as Jess listened. "The croissants are amazing,"</p><p> </p><p>"Awesome," She smiled. "So what about you? What's your family like?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh... well... um..." Adrien muttered, suddenly looking sad. Kagami frowned and took his hand before turning to Jess.</p><p> </p><p>"His family is a sensitive subject," She stated in her usual manner. "Could we change the subject?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, of course," Jess answered, nodding before she grinned. "Why don't you tell us about this Anatis dude you mentioned? You said he was a local superhero? Can you tell us about him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, we would love to know more," Aeon agreed as Alya practically shook with excitement. "Like does he work alone? Or-"</p><p> </p><p>"He has a partner!" She gasped, taking out her phone and showing them pictures. "Anatis and Lady Noir! They're such badass and so nice too!! There's other heroes too!! Culpeo, Abellie and Leatherback are part of his inner circle but there's others too like Ryuko and Aspik!!”</p><p> </p><p>"And we've lost her," Adrien smiled as he glanced back over at Marinette and Luka. They were still dancing and Luka had his eyes closed. Marinette caught Adrien looking and grinned at him as he gave her a thumbs up before closing her eyes and continued to dance. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~The Next Day~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Soo how was your dance with Luka last night?" Alya asked as her and Marinette got off the bus. Marinette had been sighing happily all morning but neither girl had a chance to talk. After the party last night, they were all really tired so they went to bed pretty quickly and this morning, they had breakfast with everyone. Alya knew better to talk to Marinette about Luka when he was in ear shot. </p><p> </p><p>"It was so romantic, Alya," She smiled, almost walking into something. She shook her head and turned back to Alya, who had gone quiet. "Do you- Alya?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my gosh!!" She gasped, pointing to a teacher. "That teacher over there!! That's Dean Gate aka Doorman. He has the ability to transform any door into a teleportation passage! Oh, that is soo cool! Superheroes don't necessarily need to hide their true identity here!! Amazing!!! Ah, I have to ask him for a quote for my blog!!"</p><p> </p><p>With that, she walked away as Marinette smiled. Luka noticed and walked over.</p><p> </p><p>"Alya seems excited," He mumbled, getting a nod of Marinette as Alya talked to Mr Gate.</p><p> </p><p>"Apparently, that teacher is a superhero called Doorman but his identity is public knowledge,"</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" He asked, imagining what his life would be like if everyone knew he was Anatis. Marinette nodded. "How strange but I guess he doesn't have an insane miraculous user trying to steal his miraculous,"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that's true," She nodded, subconsciously stroking her ring before turning to him. "Shall we go inside?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," He smiled as they walked in, following the other students. Seeing Jess and Aeon there, Luka smiled and waved at them as they walked inside the area. Mr Gate clapped his hands and asked them to follow him as they walked through the museum. Luka couldn't help but look around as they checked out the displays. They made their way over to the special display that had been put up for the French American friendship week. The class came to a stop in front of the display as Mr Gate gestured to it.</p><p> </p><p>"This is the famous saber of the marquis Lafayette," He explained, pointing towards it before he pointed towards a necklace. "And here is the necklace he presented to George Washington as a symbol of friendship between the French and the American people,"</p><p> </p><p>Luka glanced over at it and suddenly, it was like a pulse when through his mind, causing him to groan and grip his head. His mind was pounding and he stepped back.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Couffaine?" Mr Gate asked, concerned as Marinette gasped, gently placing her hand on his arm. "Are you ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yeah... I just have a headache... I'm fine.." He gasped, looking up. As soon as he saw the necklace again, another pulse hit him and another like a wave, causing him to groan and stumble back as images began to flash through his mind. "C-Can... I get some fresh air?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, of course," He nodded, causing Luka to rush out of the building. Marinette came with him and made sure he was ok. Once he was outside, he pounding headache disappeared, allowing him to breathe in. He assured that he was fine and that it was just a headache before sending her back inside. As soon as she was gone, Tikki flew out of his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ok?" She asked, concerned. He nodded and took out his bottle of water, taking a slip. "What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure," He muttered, looking at her. "I just... It felt like... I was getting hit by something... like some sort of energy and there were... images flashing in my mind. Tikki, it felt like magic,"</p><p> </p><p>"That's strange," She mumbled, frowning. "Think you'd be ok to go back inside so we can look at it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," He nodded, getting up. She flew into his pocket and he headed back in. He headed back into the room where the display was, noting it was empty. He walked over but groaned again as the pulse hit him again. Tikki flew out and moved over to it, looking at it as Luka gripped his head. "T-Tikki,"</p><p> </p><p>"Luka!!" She gasped as he fell to the ground. "Luka?!"</p><p> </p><p>Flashes of the marquis and the necklace flashed through his mind as he gripped his head. His eyes began to change silver as he continued to see them before he started to make sense of them. He saw the Marque talking to a small creature he recognized as a kwami and saw how he used the power to help liberate people. Gradually, the images disappeared and he carefully sat up, scoping up Tikki. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you ok?" She asked, placing her paw on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... I think it's a miraculous," He whispered, making her gasp and look at it but before he could explain more, his phone vibrated. He took it out and saw it was an akuma alert. He got up and ran over to a pillar to hide behind. He took out the sunglasses that were the horse miraculous and put them on, allowing Kaaiki to manifest as they changed into normal glasses.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Master Luka," She stated in a bored manner. "You know the words,"</p><p> </p><p>"Kaaiki, full gallop," He declared, causing her to be sucked into the glasses, transforming him into Appalo. With his transformation complete, he made a circle movement with his hand, creating a ring of energy around his wrist before he threw across the room as he focused on the Eiffel tower. "Voyage!!"</p><p> </p><p>The ring transformed into a portal which he stepped through bringing him into Paris. It disappeared straight away as he looked down and frowned as the destruction the akuma had been making.</p><p> </p><p>"Kaaiki, Dismount," He muttered, catching the kwami and give her a baby carrot as Tikki flew out. He turned to the two kwami. "Tikki, spots on!"</p><p> </p><p>A red light engulfed him, turning him into Anatis before he looked at Kaaiki. She finished the carrot and gave him a nod. He took off the glasses and placed them in his yoyo before diving off the tower and swinging off into the city, following the trail of destruction. He landed on a nearby building as Robustus literally destroyed another.</p><p> </p><p>"Robustus?" He whispered, frowning as that didn't make sense. Robustus was Max's Robot Markov but they were in New York with the rest of the class so how the hell did he get akumatized in Paris? Frowning to himself, he threw his yoyo in the air and called for a lucky charm. He frowned as he caught a length of rope before looking around. Robustus himself lit up then the rope and then a man on the street who was looking at the monster in shock. Knowing what to do, he swung down and used the rope to tied up the robot before landing in front of the man. His luck vision zoomed in on the man's watch and he frowned as he realized it was discolored.</p><p> </p><p>"I... I didn't... I don't know how it appeared," The man gasped in shock, making Anatis frown. "I was just feeling low and then the next thing I know that thing appeared,"</p><p> </p><p>"Can I borrow your watch?" He asked, causing the man to shake and nod but he suddenly tried to punch Anatis, causing him to grab his arm and take off the watch before he crushed it in his hand. To his surprise, it wasn't an akuma that escaped but an amok. He caught it with his yoyo before grabbing the ropes and throwing them up in the air. "Miraculous Ladybugs!"</p><p> </p><p>The swarm fixed everything and the man looked confused as Anatis bid him farewell before he threw his yoyo and swung off. Once on the rooftops away from the scene, he opened his yoyo and took out the feather, examining it. </p><p> </p><p>"Mayura..." He muttered, looking at it with a frown. "But why...."</p><p> </p><p>His yoyo vibrated, making him open it and click on the notification. It was a live steam on the ladyblog, showing a bright blue villain with four tentacle like arms fighting uncanny valley and Sparrow in the museum. He frowned as he wasn't sure why it was on the Ladyblog but it seemed the villain was similar to Techno Pirate but more powerful. He frowned to himself but then Lady Noir suddenly appeared on screen, throwing her baton towards the villain. However, he knocked it back and grabbed her with one of his tentacle before slamming her into a wall. Doorman appeared on screen, calling for Sparrow, Uncanny Valley and Lady Noir to get through one of his teleportation portal but Techno Pirate grabbed Valley with one of his arms and declared her powers his before throwing her against the wall. He then destroyed Doorman's door and repeatedly fired at them with a move similar to her third eye. Sparrow attempted to jump at him but was caught and throw into a different room. Lady Noir rushed in to help him as Doorman rushed over to Alya, who was still filming.</p><p> </p><p>"You need to get out of here," He declared, causing the live stream to cut off. Anatis frowned to himself and activated the dimension pocket in his yoyo. He took out the horse miraculous and put them on, allowing Kaaiki to manifest again.</p><p> </p><p>"Kaaiki," He declared, holding out one of his hands before he held out the other. "Tikki... unify,"</p><p> </p><p>He held his hands together, changing his spots to white as he merged the miraculous. His boots gained wing like details and his gloves got a white strip on them. His mask transformed into speed googles with darkened lens and he gained the horse shoe on his back. He drew the circle with his hand before opening the portal. He walked through and frowned as he stepped into the museum, just as Tikki manifested turning him into his normal horse outfit. He reached into his pocket and took out a cookie for her. She grinned and took it as he leaned down and touched the dust. Using his horse vision, he looked around for anything to stand out but to his surprise, he found the Doorman under an airplane model. He rushed over and lifted it off him before checking his pulse. Luckily, he was alive. He groaned and blinked as he saw him.</p><p> </p><p>"W-Who..." He gasped in pain. "A-Are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Appalo," He explained as he helped him to his feet. He glanced around and saw no one else in there so he helped Doorman out of the museum and to where the staff were. One of them rushed over and took Doorman off him as Tikki finished her cookie. He took out his communication device and opened it up, tracking where Lady Noir was. Apparently, she was on the New York times building which appeared to be on the other side of New York. A beep made him frown before he looked to Tikki.</p><p> </p><p>"Tikki, you charged?" He asked, making her nod. "Alright. Tikki, Kaaiki unify,"</p><p> </p><p>He turned back into his merged form, making a few people gasp before Kaaiki appeared, turning him back into Anatis. He took off his glasses and placed them into his yoyo before he took out a purple macaroon. Doorman rose an eyebrow as he ate it.</p><p> </p><p>"Power up," He muttered, transforming into his Asteroid form before he turned to the stunned hero. "Doorman, get in contact with Majestia and let her know Techno pirate has escaped and is at the New Times building,"</p><p> </p><p>"W-Will do," He nodded, getting a nod of Asteroid. "But... what are you going to do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Help the heroes fighting him," He replied before he broke into a run. He threw his yoyo up and pulled himself into the air before flying off as fast as he can. He reached the New York Times tower, just as Techno pirate grabbed Lady Noir with one of his arms. Uncanny Valley was laid on the floor but she was broken. It appeared that Techno pirate had ripped in half. Sparrow was trapped in one of his other arms but appeared to be unconscious and Lady Noir was struggling as he tightened his arm around her. She gasped in pain as he heard a crunch as if something had broken.</p><p> </p><p>"Say goodbye to your new friend, kitty cat," Pirate laughed before he dropped the unconscious Sparrow off the building. Lady Noir cried out and struggled even more but Pirate just laughed. Asteroid narrowed his eyes before diving down pass Pirate. "What was that?!"</p><p> </p><p>He caught Sparrow and flew back up before landing on the roof.</p><p> </p><p>"Spots off," He declared, changing into his normal form as he placed Sparrow down next to Valley. Pirate turned to him as Lady Noir gasped. "Hey! Big and ugly! Why don't you pick on someone you're on size?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Annie!!" She gasped in relief. Anatis took out his yoyo and threw it up.</p><p> </p><p>"Lucky charm!!" He yelled out but Pirate grabbed him around the waist. He grabbed the lucky charm in time and used it to blast a puff of air into Pirate's eyes, distracting him for a few seconds. He wrapped his yoyo around the ariel on the roof and Lady Noir used her baton and cataclysm to escape but it only damaged his arms. The two of them jumped across the roof, spinning their weapons as Pirate blasted them with Valley's power but before he could do any more damage, Majestia appeared and punched him, sending him flying throughout different buildings. Lady Noir groaned as she held her ribs, hissing a little. Anatis turned to her and cupped her face. "Are you ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think he crushed my ribs but..." She looked over at Sparrow and Uncanny Valley, causing Majestia to look over. She let out a cry of despair and rushed over, crying as she held the upper body of Uncanny Valley. They heard the sound of a grapple hook as Knightowl appeared and stopped as he looked at the scene before he rushed over to Sparrow. He held the child in his arms before looking angrily at the two french heroes.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you two do?!" He snarled, making Lady Noir glare at him.</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't us! It was Techno Pirate!" She argued. "In fact, Sparrow would be dead if Annie hadn't turned up! He saved him from been splatted on the ground! Ah!"</p><p> </p><p>She gasped and gripped her ribs, making Anatis frown. He looked over at the scene before he took out the bike pump.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, what are you going to do? Fix it with a magical bike pump?!" Knightowl mocked.</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly that," Anatis replied before throwing it up in the air. "Miraculous Ladybugs!!"</p><p> </p><p>The bike pump burst into the magical swarm, which spread around New York, fixing all the damage before it swarmed around Lady Noir, Sparrow and Uncanny Valley. When it disappeared, Sparrow sat up and looked around. Uncanny Valley was repaired and opened her eyes, smiling as she saw her mother.</p><p> </p><p>"Rebooting," She muttered as Anatis turned to Lady Noir, who was no longer in pain and completely fixed. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Man, I love that feeling," She gasped as Majestia turned to Anatis.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you but... why are you in New York?" She asked, confused. Lady Noir gasped, panicked but Anatis stepped up.</p><p> </p><p>"We were following a lead regarding Hawk Moth's identity. I suspected it might have been someone who had connections to New York and Paris..." He muttered, making the hero nod. However, Knightowl was angry as he stormed over.</p><p> </p><p>"You two are dangerous!" He declared, causing Anatis to step in front of Lady Noir protectively. Sparrow, however, rushed in front of them too. "I suspect that Techno pirate had his power increased because of you!"</p><p> </p><p>"No, they were j-" Sparrow tried to argue.</p><p> </p><p>"So are you! You disobeyed and didn't call it in!" He growled before turning to Lady Noir and Anatis. "I don't care why you're here but I'm ordering you to revert to your civilian identities and hand me the source of your power! You'll get it back when you leave. We don't not need amateur heroes running around,"</p><p> </p><p>"Firstly, you're super rude, do you know that?!" Anatis growled back, causing Knightowl to act surprised. Lady Noir smirked as she realized no one had ever spoke to him in that before. "And secondly, your protege tried their damn best and deserves a better mentor then you! And finally, don't you dare blame us for something that a villain did!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Why you!?!" Knightowl growled before pointing at Anatis. "You liste-"</p><p> </p><p>"No, you listen!" He growled. "Me and my partner are not to blame for a villain's actions and neither is your protege! In fact, they tried their damn hardest and probably didn't have a way to contact you but instead of giving them the benefit of the doubt and actually listening to what they have to say, you just assume that their actions were based on childish decisions without even knowing the full facts and to add insult to injury, you actually have the nerve to try and order me about!"</p><p> </p><p>"Young man-," Majestia started.</p><p> </p><p>"Anatis! My name is Anatis since neither of you bothered to ask," He declared, making Sparrow, Lady Noir and Uncanny Valley hold back giggles. Sparrow leaned over to Lady Noir.</p><p> </p><p>"Is he always this sassy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah. You should have seen him when he ripped into the style queen," She whispered, causing Valley to gasp.</p><p> </p><p>"The Style Queen? As in Audrey Bourgeois?" She gasped, making Lady Noir nod. Both of the New York heroes looked at him with awe. "Wow... he's so cool,"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah," Lady Noir grinned as Anatis continued to argue with Knightowl.</p><p> </p><p>"Why you!" Knightowl growled but Majestia placed her hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Anatis, I understand the frustration but you're not in Paris and you two are extremely dangerous," She stated, making them look at her. She looked to Lady Noir. "I don't know exactly what your power is but I saw what you did to Techno Pirate's arms and you... your power could be used to create danger-"</p><p> </p><p>"The lucky charm doesn't work that way," Anatis argued, taking a step back as Knightowl growled and stepped forward.</p><p> </p><p>"I understand but you need to surrender the source of your power," Majestia nodded. Lady Noir looked at him and she could see he wasn't going to win this argument. "We will return it to you before you go home,"</p><p> </p><p>"That's all great and all," He muttered, looking around as Lady Noir stepped back with him, hissing a little. His luck vision highlighted an air vent. "But we can't trust you. Sorry, not sorry!"</p><p> </p><p>He used his yoyo to hit the vent, causing it to smoke before he grabbed her hand and jumped off the building. The two landed on the ground and rushed over to the nearest manhole. He opened it and jumped inside with her, following. He heard Knightowl shout at them and follow but he didn't follow them into the sewers. They climbed down the ladder and as soon as they were on the ground, Lady Noir threw her arms around him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry!" She gasped. "I got you in trouble and-"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, it's ok," He smiled, cupping her face. "I'm just glad I was able to get there in time... are you sure you're ok, kitten?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine," She sniffed, nuzzling her hand. "My ribs don't hurt anymore... but why are you here in New York? I thought you were protecting Paris,"</p><p> </p><p>"I was but... something wasn't right," He muttered, taking out the feather from his yoyo as they walked through the sewer.</p><p> </p><p>"An amok?" She asked, frowning. "But you took care of it right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but it was Robustus," He muttered, making her frown. "But Markov isn't in Paris. I checked to see if he and Max were. Not just that and it was a sentimonster created by some random dude. It seems that it was meant to look like an akuma,"</p><p> </p><p>"That's... odd..." She muttered, handing him back the feather. "But how did you know I was in New York?"</p><p> </p><p>"I saw the Ladyblog live stream and used the horse miraculous to get her then located you with my yoyo," He replied, getting a nod of her. "I'm glad I got here on time,"</p><p> </p><p>"Me too," She mumbled. "According to Sparrow, Techno Pirate was... enhanced somehow,"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," He muttered, frowning before looking at her. "You should head back onto the surface,"</p><p> </p><p>"What are you going to do?" She asked, worry on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna follow a lead in the museum. There's something I need to check," He muttered, getting a nod of her. She turned to leave but suddenly hugged him again. He smiled and hugged back before she walked off. Once out of view, he heard her transform back before she ran off. He took out his yoyo and found an exit that led to the museum. He ran towards it and detransformed, catching Tikki before he gave her a cookie and went to climb out of the sewers. He stumbled a little and groaned, making Tikki look at him with concern. "I'm ok, Tikki but I won't be able to use the Horse Miraculous for a while,"</p><p> </p><p>"Here," She mumbled, breaking her cookie in half and handed him a bit. "I know you need a lot more then just half of a cookie but it should help,"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," He smiled, taking it and gently patting her head with his finger. He quickly ate it then climbed out of the sewers. He rushed over to the museum but frowned as he saw police and another superhero. He recognized them as Snowflake. He walked over and gently tapped her on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?" She asked, looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Could you tell me what happened?" He asked. "Why are the police here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, the saber of the marquis Lafayette, along with the falcon talon necklace was stolen by Techno Pirate but I'm not sure I understand why he wanted them," She mused, making him frown. "Hey, aren't you one of those french kids? I'll get Doorman to bring you back to the dorms! Hey, Doorman!"</p><p> </p><p>Before Doorman could come over, Luka turned and bolted as fast as he could out of there. He jumped a little as thunder sounded and rain began to fall heavily, soaking him within minutes. He found a place to hide and took Tikki out of his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>"That miraculous is missing," He stated, causing her to frown. "But I don't understand. Why did Techno pirate go after it and the saber? How did he get increased power? What's the connection?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, what do we know?" She asked, making him think.</p><p> </p><p>"Techno pirate got increased power, stole the saber and the necklace and then disappeared again..." He muttered before his thoughts drifted to Paris and the amok. Why was there an amok made to look like an akuma? What was he missing? What was the connection and why was Mayura active instead of Hawkmoth? Wasn't he able to akumatize someone? Of course, he could. Plenty of dark feelings in Paris so why use Mayura? And why Robustus? He knew it couldn't be Marvok because he was here in New York... but of course, the rest of Paris wouldn't know that. They would just think it was the usual akuma attack but why go through all of this trouble to make an amok look like an akuma? It's almost like... his eyes widen in realization. Hawkmoth wasn't in Paris. He must be in New York and after that miraculous, which means Techno Pirate was akumatized. "Oh no,"</p><p> </p><p>"Luka?" Tikki gasped, causing him to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hawkmoth is in New York," He gasped, making her look at him with shock. "We have to warn someone,"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Meanwhile at the Lafayette building~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Luka Couffaine?" Mrs Mendeleiev asked as she looked around the room.</p><p> </p><p>"He's not here," Juleka muttered, frowning. Worry was clear in her eyes as she had no idea where her brother was nor was he answering his phone. The last she had seen him was at the museum when he went out for some fresh air due to his headache.</p><p> </p><p>"Neither is Marinette," Rose gasped as Alya tried to get through to her as well. She looked at Juleka with worry. "You don't think that horrible villain got them?"</p><p> </p><p>"I hope not," She mumbled as Jess and Aeon walked in with two women. One was blonde and dressed in green and the other had dark hair and dressed all in black. They seemed to be annoyed with the two girls.</p><p> </p><p>"You had one mission," The woman in black growled, making Juleka frown as she noticed. "To keep an eye on the French Students,"</p><p> </p><p>"We did and that's how we discovered Marinette and Luka are in love with each other. We tried to help but Luka got sick and we were interrupted by that supervillain. I still don't understand how he got-"</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't matter! You failed and disobeyed orders!"</p><p> </p><p>"Barb, darling," The blonde woman stated, stroking her wife's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Mother, I don't understand," Aeon stated, making the two women frown. "You always say that all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. What did I do wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"My dear, by trying to help the french students, you ended placing them and yourselves in danger," The blonde woman explained as the woman in dark facepalmed. "Doing good doesn't necessarily mean fighting,"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... well maybe we were just trying to help since you know it's our job!" Jess declared, glaring at them. "We're not babysitting... we're super heroines!"</p><p> </p><p>"Superheroes! Who's mission was to keep an eye on the French students and you failed it!" Barb shouted, making Jess and Aeon look down. "You're forbidden to join in with the hunt for Techno Pirate. You're clearly not ready to leave the nest,"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh! How I am suppose to be ready when you never let me spread my wings?!"</p><p> </p><p>"No prohibits Anatis and Lady Noir,"</p><p> </p><p>"And we almost lost you because of that,"</p><p> </p><p>"No! We're almost lost her because of Techno Pirate!" Jess shouted, making both adults look at her in shock before she turned to Barb. "Anatis is right! You are rude and you're blaming us for Techno Pirate's actions!"</p><p> </p><p>"Jess, my word is final," Barb growled before turning on her heel. "Come on, Olympia. We're expected,"</p><p> </p><p>With that, the two of them walked out of the building, leaving Jess and Aeon alone. Jess sighed, defeated as the news came on. Walking over to the rest of the group, they saw it was the president, explaining that they would be postponing the French American week celebrations until Techno Pirate was captured. Majestia stepped forward, stating that she supported their decision and that it would be too dangerous to have any mass gathering. She asked everyone to keep safe while they would be patrolling the city. Alya sighed softly as the heroes talked on the screen before looking out of the window. She gasped and rushed outside as Marinette walked over to the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>"Marinette!! Are you ok?!" She gasped as the rest of the class came out. Marinette looked up and gave them a small smile as Alya ran down the stairs and hugged her. "You're not hurt, are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh... no... I'm ok," She smiled as she looked up at the rest of the class as they gushed over her, happy that she was ok. However, she looked around at them, trying to see where Luka was. Her eyes widen as she realized he wasn't there. "Where's Luka?"</p><p> </p><p>"He was with you right?" Juleka asked as Marinette frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"N-No... he went out of the museum because of his headache but then that villain attacked. I only got away because Sparrow rescued me but I didn't see Luka..." She gasped, taking out her phone. It was low battery but she didn't care. She dialed his number and held it to her ear but to her dismay, it went straight to voicemail. "I... I have to find him!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Marinette!" Alya shouted as she turned on her heel and broke into a run, heading in the direction of the museum. She didn't understand. He should have answered his phone. The museum was fixed thanks to Anatis but why wasn't Luka answering his phone?! She grabbed a bike and began to cycle as fast as she could to the museum but missed a turning, causing her bike to fall and crash. She weakly looked up but couldn't see Luka anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>"Luka..." She whispered, looking down. "Where are you?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Meanwhile in Times Square~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"There they are," Luka gasped as he saw the heroes. He began to walk towards them but stopped when he saw Techno Pirate walking in the middle of the street. He frowned and ducked behind a dumpster to observe the screen. Techno Pirate was holding up his hands as he walked but weirdly enough, he looked different. His skin was completely black with white lines that resembled a mother board across it. His uniform had turned to a light brown color and he had wings that matched it's theme. He also had a break on his nose. Luka rose an eyebrow as he kept hidden.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanna surrender!!" He shouted, making Luka frown. "I never wanted to stop the french American celebrations from happening!! If I have to lose my freedom for everyone else to celebrate theirs then fine... I surrender!!"</p><p> </p><p>He spun around, looking as Luka narrowed his eyes. Something didn't feel right. If he was akumatized then why was he surrendering? What could this achieve? He looked around and noticed that the heroes were gathering around the pirate.</p><p> </p><p>"Put me in jail!!" The pirate wailed, making him frown even more. Especially when the heroes began to surround the villain. Luka carefully stood up from his hiding place and began to back away. All of his gut was telling him something was very wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be scared. I genuinely want nothing more then your freedom," The pirate stated as he looked at the heroes, like he wanted them to be there. He suddenly threw out his arms as eternal arrows appeared. "Liberation!"</p><p> </p><p>The arrows threw out, hitting each of the heroes as Luka ducked behind the dumpster again, causing one to miss him by inches. He let out a sigh but then he heard the sound of buildings been crushed. He jumped up as Knightowl swung past.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't park properly huh?!" He shouted, throwing a grenade under a car, causing it to blow up high in the sky. He jumped back as guns literally appeared out of the dumpsters and the manholes then Doorman ran past him, trying to decide where to go. Luka frowned and moved from his hiding place to another, peaking out. He frowned deeply as he saw all of the heroes basically doing whatever they wanted. Techno Pirate was stood in the middle of it, grinning as he looked around until a purple mask appeared over his eyes. He nodded and touched a lamp post, which glowed purple before all of the screens suddenly turned on causing Luka to gasp as it showed Hawkmoth on it. </p><p> </p><p>"Anatis, Lady Noir... I'm in New York too," He stated, smirking evilly. "If you don't want the party ruined, you have no choice but to surrender your miraculous,"</p><p> </p><p>"Tikki, spots on!!" He declared, standing up and transforming into Anatis. He threw his yoyo up to the nearest building and pulled himself onto it, dodging the guns that fired at him before using his yoyo to destroy them. He ran across the roof and jumped off it, swinging off into the city as fast as he could. He needed to find Sparrow and Uncanny Valley as he noticed they weren't there, meaning they weren't effected by whatever Techno Pirate did. He also needed to find Lady Noir as he would need her help too. He swung across the buildings until he noticed someone walking in the rain as if they were looking for someone.</p><p> </p><p>"Luka?!" They called out, causing his eyes to widen as he realized it was Marinette. He dived down and landed near her, making her gasp. "A-Anatis? Wh-What are you doing in New York? Have you seen Luka?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Luka's fine, Marinette," He smiled, trying to reassure her. She let out a sigh of relief. "But it's not safe to be out on the streets. Hawkmoth is active in New York right now and his akuma has somehow effected the heroes, making them... well... do what they want,"</p><p> </p><p>"So they've gone... crazy?" She gasped, looking frightened. He sighed and nodded. "Oh no,"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... I need to find Sparrow, Uncanny Valley and Lady Noir. They're the only heroes who haven't been effected by this," He sighed before smiling. "Anyway, let's get you to a safe place. Are you staying in a hotel?"</p><p> </p><p>"The Lafayette building is where we're staying," She mumbled, gasping as he pulled her close to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll drop you off on the roof then. Hold on," He smiled, making her blush as she held onto him tightly. He threw his yoyo and pulled her up into the air, rushing through it as he swung through the city. Marinette gasped as she held onto him, feeling a little bit of fear as she did. It was different to swinging through Paris. The buildings were much higher and it was colder too but she didn't have much time to think as they landed on the Lafayette building. Anatis gently pulled away from her and gave her a smile. "Head inside and stay safe, Marinette,"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait!" She gasped as he went to jump. He turned to her and she blushed. "B-Be careful, Anatis,"</p><p> </p><p>"I will," He smiled before jumping off the building and swinging off. Once gone, Plagg flew out of her purse as she frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"Annie needs some help," She stated but jumped as Uncanny Valley literally landed in front of her. She quickly snatched Plagg from the air, hiding him behind her back.</p><p> </p><p>"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hawkmoth is in New York and we need Lady Noir," She gasped, making Marinette panic.</p><p> </p><p>"Lady Noir?! Wh-Who's that?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Lady Noir, your suit's quantum masking is designing to confuse human minds," She stated, turning in Aeon and causing Marinette to gasp in surprise. "But I am not human. Without you, we have no chance of contacting Anatis and I think we will need both of your to defeat Miraclonizer,"</p><p> </p><p>"Miraclonizer?" Marinette asked. "Do you mean Techno Pirate?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, he's been akumatized which means-"</p><p> </p><p>"Hawkmoth's in New York. I know. Anatis informed me," She mumbled before letting go of Plagg and turning to him but to her surprise, Uncanny Valley didn't blink or even look at him. "Uh... Plagg? Is she ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah. She's fine. She just can't see me because she's a robot," He grinned, pulling a funny face at Valley's confused expression. "Anyway, what are we waiting for? Bug boy's gonna need a hand,"</p><p> </p><p>"Good point," She grinned, holding out her hand. "Plagg, Claws Out!"</p><p> </p><p>A green light enveloped her and she transformed in Lady Noir. She took out her baton and instantly called Anatis. He answered straight away.</p><p> </p><p>"Kitten, Hawk Moth-"</p><p> </p><p>"Is in New York. Yeah, I know. Uncanny Valley told me," She declared, getting a nod of him. "Where are you? We'll come and meet you,"</p><p> </p><p>"Excellent. Me and Sparrow are hidden by the dumpsters near the empire state building," He stated, nodding. "Try and stay low. The heroes have gone crazy and are attacking almost everything so please be careful,"</p><p> </p><p>"I will. See you soon, Bug a boo," She grinned, making him blush before hanging up. She turned to Uncanny Valley. "Alright, let's go and meet Annie,"</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like a plan," She smiled before the two of them headed to the empire state building. It took a bit longer then they expected but they managed to move past the heroes without getting attacked. As soon as they found the dumpsters, Anatis grabbed them and pulled them into the alleyway before making sure they weren't followed. Sparrow rushed over to Uncanny Valley as Anatis checked over Lady Noir, making sure she hadn't been hurt. She blushed a little as Valley gasped and muttered something to herself before Anatis moved over to them. He knelt down as Lady Noir joined him. "So what's the plan, Annie?"</p><p> </p><p>"Incoming message from Hawkmoth," Uncanny Valley stated before projecting the video. Anatis frowned as he watched Hawkmoth declared that they had five minutes to surrender their miraculous or he'll start world war 3. "This is not good. We have no heroes available to help us. They have all been controlled by Miraclonizer,"</p><p> </p><p>"Not controlled," Anatis muttered, making everyone look at him as he took out his yoyo and showed them a picture of Miraclonizer before he zoomed in and pointed to the necklace around his neck.. "His new look is from that. Judging by his look and his power, it's a miraculous that represents freedom or something on the lines of that,"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" Sparrow asked, making him sigh. "And how do you know that?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was there when he took out the heroes. He used the term Liberation and next thing we know the heroes have gone crazy but when you think about it, what they are doing kind of makes sense. Majestia is trying new things with her powers because she's been freed from her fear,"</p><p> </p><p>"That explains the moon," Sparrow nodded. "But Knight Owl?"</p><p> </p><p>"Taking justice to the extreme? Easy, he's been freed from moral code. Similar case with Doorman and the rest," Anatis explained. "And it's definitely a miraculous. That I'm certain about but if we have a chance to save the world from Hawkmoth and his world war 3 plan, we're gonna need to free the heroes. In turn, they can help us,"</p><p> </p><p>"I take it you have a plan?" Uncanny Valley asked, making Anatis and Lady Noir look at each other. </p><p> </p><p>"The plan is to reclaim that miraculous,"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that's all good but we can't get anywhere near him,"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that's because we need a lucky charm, right Annie?" Lady Noir grinned before he threw up his yoyo and summoned his lucky charm. He caught the key ring of Lady Liberty before frowning. Sparrow pointed to it.</p><p> </p><p>"That's your plan?" They asked, clearly not impressed as Anatis looked around to see how to use it.</p><p> </p><p>"We're suppose to beat the most powerful heroes with a key-chain?" Valley asked innocently before blinking. "Interesting,"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that's the plan or at least it will be once I know how to use it," He muttered, looking down at it. Uncanny projected Miraclonizer again to check on the count down, causing Anatis to look up at her before looking back at the key chain. "Of course... Valley, can you show me the blue prints of the statue of liberty? I need to see how it was built,"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," She grinned, projecting the blue prints. Anatis studied it before gasping and pointing to it.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, there's a ladder leading up to the torch platform. We can use that to get to Miraclonizer undetected," He declared, getting a nod of everyone.</p><p> </p><p>"We could use the horse miraculous to get in there," Lady Noir suggested but Anatis shook his head, making her frown.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't be any good in the battle against Miraclonizer if I use it again," He admitted, making her frown but she nodded in understanding. However, Sparrow and Uncanny blinked and looked at them.</p><p> </p><p>"Why doesn't Lady Noir just use it?" Sparrow asked but Anatis shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"The horse miraculous isn't compatible with the cat miraculous," He explained, making the two frown. "As for me, it takes a lot of energy to use it and I've already used it to get here. If I use it again, I won't have the strength to fight Miraclonizer. We have to find an different way,"</p><p> </p><p>"Ok so what does the horse miraculous do?" Sparrow asked, making the two heroes look at them.</p><p> </p><p>"Teleportation but you have to know exactly where you're going and right now we can only use it once," Anatis explained, making Sparrow nod before the two of them looked at each as an idea popped into their heads. They both said Doorman at the same time, causing Lady Noir and Uncanny Valley to look at them with confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Doorman can turn any door into a teleportal," Sparrow stated, getting a nod of Anatis. "With his ability, we can get into the tower unnoticed,"</p><p> </p><p>"But Doorman only uses his power to sate his own curiosity now," Uncanny Valley pointed out. "He'll never agree to help us,"</p><p> </p><p>"And we have no idea where he is," Lady Noir pointed out before she snapped her fingers. "But we could lure him to us. He mentioned that he's always wanted to find out what's in the safe in the statue of liberty but the key is in the Eiffel tower,"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course! Use his own curiosity against him. Great thinking, Kitten," Anatis grinned, scratching her ears which made her purr before he began to look around. His luck vision lit up a box and some news papers. He grabbed them and shoved them into Sparrow's hand. "Make a gift wrap for this  please,"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh... right," Sparrow nodded before doing as told. Anatis looked around and a door lit up.</p><p> </p><p>"Uncanny Valley, would you be able to unlock that door?" He asked, getting a nod of her. She rushed over and unlocked before he opened it to check it. Both Sparrow and Valley turned into the normal forms, revealing them to be Jess and Aeon. Lady Noir rose an eyebrow and Anatis just shrugged his shoulders before the two of them pushed two of the dumpsters by the sides of the door. Jess turned back into Sparrow and Aeon turned into Uncanny Valley as they placed the package down. "Head to Liberty Island. We'll meet you there,"</p><p> </p><p>"Ok... be careful," Sparrow stated as they ran off before Valley grabbed her and flew off. Lady Noir looked up from her hiding place.</p><p> </p><p>"So Sparrow's a girl huh?" She grinned, making Anatis shake his head. "Didn't see that coming. Why do you think she disguises herself as a boy? Not that's an issue... I'm just curious,"</p><p> </p><p>"Curiosity killed the cat, Kitten," Anatis stated, ducking down as the door opened. Lady Noir did the same thing as Doorman poked his head out.</p><p> </p><p>"Kids?" He questioned before seeing the box. He rushed over and opened it. "We know how fascinating you think keys are so we hope you like this one. Signed Jess and Aeon..."</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the key chain before jumping excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course!" He exclaimed, rushing over to the door. He closed it and reopened it. "That's where I should have started,"</p><p> </p><p>He disappeared into it, leaving it open. Anatis and Lady Noir followed through but kept out of sight as he searched the office of the Eiffel Tower. He gasped and held up an old looking key. He attached it to the key chain then rushed back over to the door and closed it before reopening it again. He ran out, allowing Anatis and Lady Noir to follow. They tackled him down and Anatis tried him up with his belt before reclaiming the key chain. The two of them ran upstairs as fast as they could as they only had a few seconds left. He burst through the door and jumped onto Miraclonizer, grabbing the miraculous. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll take that thanks!" He declared, ripping off him and pushing him off the tower. He turned back into Techlonizer as he fell but landed on his four arms as Anatis turned to Sparrow and threw the necklace. "Sparrow!!"</p><p> </p><p>She caught it and landed on the ground, sliding down a staircase before jumping and landing. She put the necklace on and the kwami manifested before it turned around and faced her. They looked like a little falcon.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, fledgling. To call off my power, just say cool down and to transform say Liiri, wings of liberty," The little creature informed before she took off her Sparrow costume.</p><p> </p><p>"Liiri, wings of Liberty!" She declared, causing Liiri to get sucked into the necklace before she created a mask that resembled a falcon's beak. She felt magic spread down her arms creating her outfit. It was a brown body suit with yellow and black boots and a black belt. A gray under-jack that resembled tail feathers appeared before a brown jack with tassels on the arms manifested. Her hands got covered with black gloves, completing her transformation into Falcon. Taking a deep breath, she held her hands out. "Cool down,"</p><p> </p><p>She felt instantly the power of the Falcon miraculous subside before she rushed over to where Anatis and Lady Noir were. They were fighting Techlonizer, trying to get the controls for the nuke off him. He laughed and turned to them.</p><p> </p><p>"Give me your miraculous!!" </p><p> </p><p>"Never!" Anatis declared but gasped as Techlonizer pressed the button, causing the nuke to blast off. Falcon gasped as Anatis narrowed his eyes, a very dark expression coming on his face before he charged at him and began to fight him even more, gaining the upper hand. He wrapped his yoyo around him, allowing Lady Noir to dive at him as she summoned her power. She slammed her hand onto his cuffs, causing them to rust and break then a purple butterfly escaped from them and Techlonizer become Techno Pirate again. A second rope appeared around him as Knightowl appeared, allowing Anatis to remove his. He threw out his yoyo and captured the butterfly as the heroes watched. He then opened his yoyo and freed a now white butterfly before taking the keychain and throwing it up in the air. "Miraculous Ladybugs!!"</p><p> </p><p>The key chain burst into the magical swarm and flew through the city, fixing all the damage as Majestia landed on the ground, next to Knight Owl who was watching with slight awe. Both hadn't really been paying attention when he used the power before but now they did. Anatis turned to Majestia with a worried expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you stop the Nuke?" He asked. Majestia nodded, causing him to let out a relieved sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"I threw it into the sun," She explained, making him smile before turning to Techno Pirate. "Now to deal with him,"</p><p> </p><p>She took out a phone and made call. Within minutes, a police van turned up and took Techno pirate away, despite his confusion. Falcon walked over to Anatis, looking sad as she looked down and went to take off the necklace but he stopped her and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you should keep it," He smiled, making her gasp in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?!" She grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," He nodded as Lady Noir moved next to him. "I know you'll use it for good. Also if you ever need our help again or vice versa, we can contact each other,"</p><p> </p><p>He took out his yoyo and showed her that a new contact under the Alias Falcon had been added. She squealed and hugged him, making him laugh before she pulled away and hugged Lady Noir as well. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you!!" She smiled before frowning and looking to Knightowl. "But I disobeyed again, meaning I'll never get my weapons back, will I?"</p><p> </p><p>"With that miraculous, you won't need them," Knight Owl replied before looking down. "And I was wrong. About all of you. My little sparrow was ready to become a fearsome falcon,"</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh!! Thank you, Mum!!" She declared, making Anatis and Lady Noir look at each other before they both shrugged as she pulled away. "I mean-"</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine. Besides, it doesn't matter anywhere. With that outfit, people will know that Sparrow is female and that the original Knightowl is long gone," Knight owl explained before taking off her helmet. "Maybe it's a sign that the time has come to embrace who we really are,"</p><p> </p><p>"And even though it worries us, the only way for us to let you grow is for us to let you take chances," Majestia stated, gently pressing her head against Knightowl's before they both looked to Anatis and Lady Noir. "Thank you for inspiring them,"</p><p> </p><p>"And please forgive us for misjudging you," Knightowl added in. "You two have a wonderful relationship and I was wrong to doubt you. You're welcome in New York and I hope we get to meet again but on better terms,"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Anatis smiled before holding out his fist. Lady Noir placed hers against his as the two of them looked at Uncanny Valley and Falcon before the two of them grinned and added theirs next to theirs. "Pound it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Pound it," The three girls grinned as he smiled before Lady Noir turned around to Uncanny as she rubbed the back of her neck. Anatis rose an eyebrow as she only did that when she was nervous.</p><p> </p><p>"About my secret identity..." She mumbled, making Anatis stare at her in shock. "You'll erase it right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. I understand that your secret identity is extremely important to you so as your friend, I promise I'll erase both yours and Anatis' secret identity as soon as we say goodbye," </p><p> </p><p>"Wait what?!" Anatis gasped, shocked. "How do you... know that?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Your suit has quantum masking but that is designed to confuse human minds. Since I am not human, I can see who you really are," She smiled, causing Anatis to look at her with worry. "Don't worry. I haven't told anyone and I'll delete the information,"</p><p> </p><p>"Please do. Not even Lady Noir knows who I am nor do I know her identity," He gasped before Lady Noir gently elbowed him.</p><p> </p><p>"Relax, Annie," She grinned. "She'll delete the info and she hasn't told anyone. It'll be fine,"</p><p> </p><p>"R-Right... I suppose I better get going... I should return to Paris," He nodded but Lady Noir frowned and grabbed his hand, making him look at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Couldn't you stay for a little bit?" She asked, making him frown.</p><p> </p><p>"I wish I could, Kitten but chances are Hawkmoth is probably going to go straight to Paris after this defeat and who knows when Mayura will attack again," He sighed, getting a nod off her. He smiled and gently kissed her cheek, making her blush. "Don't worry. We'll have a full catch up when you're back. I want to hear about the rest of your trip,"</p><p> </p><p>"O-ok," She nodded, blushing as his earrings beeped. He saluted before throwing his yoyo and disappearing. Lady Noir sighed gently as she watched him leave before turning to the others. "Well, this kitty better disappear. Bye!!"</p><p> </p><p>She ran off and disappeared as Uncanny Valley grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Those two are made for each other," She grinned, making Falcon roll her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You said that about Luka and Marinette as well," She stated before grinning. "Come on, Matchmaker. We better get back,"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Time Skip~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Luka stated as he walked over to Marinette. She gasped and threw herself at him. He caught her and smiled as he hugged her back before he pulled away. "I'm really sorry I didn't answer my phone. I was kind of trapped until Anatis turned up,"</p><p> </p><p>"It's ok. I'm just glad you're ok," She grinned, hugging him again. "I'll have to make Anatis some special cookies for rescuing you,"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Luka! Marinette!" Jess called out, making them look at her. The Falcon Miraculous was around her neck and she seemed more free in a way. "Hotdog Dan's about to come by. You two should get up to the roof if you want to get some again,"</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Jess!" Marinette called out before grabbing Luka's hand. "Come on! I'll buy us some!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" He gasped as she pulled him up to the roof. "I don't mind getting them for us,"</p><p> </p><p>"My treat, Luka!" She grinned as he landed. She ran over and ordered two. Hotdog Dan grinned and gave her two before serving others. Marinette handed Luka one and took a bit in hers, grinning as it allowed her to create fireworks. Luka laughed and took a bit of his, causing him to glow bright green. The two of them laughed before sitting down and watch the rest of the students. Luka smiled as he watched them but blushed a little as Marinette gently placed her hand on top of his, making him smile a little. "I'm glad we got to come here, even if there were some crazy moments,"</p><p> </p><p>"Me too, Marinette,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Miraculous World: Legend of Lady Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anatis and Lady Noir find themselves in Shanghai when a strange dream calls to Anatis but things are not what they seem in the city. Hawkmoth is on the loose and a mysterious girl seems to continuously cross their paths. Will they solve the mystery and save the city from Hawkmoth before he goes too far?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally! My Shanghai special is done!! Whoop!! I hope you guys like it because this was pretty fun to adapt. So chronically speaking, this is set after the NY special and before Truth. Also due to the recent episodes, I had work in some good lukanette/adrigami content so enjoy :D</p><p>Translations: </p><p>Nǐ hǎo, wǒ néng wéi nín fúwù ma? - Hello, how may I help you?</p><p>Móshù zhīzǐ- Son of Magic</p><p>Fuzanglong- type of Dragon in chinese mythology</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Luka...</em>  Luka gasped as he tossed and turned in his bed, making Tikki look over at him in worry. Ever since the Blackout incidents, he had started to have terrible nightmares. The akumas certainly didn't help but this seemed like his worst one yet. Normally, he didn't toss too much in his sleep but tonight seemed to be different. She floated over and gently placed her paw on his forehead, frowning as he felt extremely hot.</p><p> </p><p>"Luka?" She whispered as he gasped and flinched. She frowned deeply as he mumbled something that didn't make much sense to her. She flew out of his room and to the kitchen. She searched through the cupboard and found a little bowl that she could carry. She filled it up with some water from the tap and flew back over to Luka's room, placing it on the bedside table next to him before flying back into the kitchen and ripping a small piece of cloth from the dish cloth. She flew back over and dipped it into the water before ringing it out and gently dabbing Luka's forehead as he took short breathes, similar to how he was when he got possessed by the akuma. She frowned to herself and glanced over at his phone, thinking about phoning Master Fu if he got worst. However before she could, he suddenly gasped and sat up, making her jump. "Luka?"</p><p> </p><p>He ignored her and got up, walking over to his draw before opening it and taking out the notebook that he used for his ideas as Anatis. She flew over and watched as he wrote it in before gasping as she realized he was writing something in a different language. She couldn't quite read it but it looked like it could be Chinese. She looked up at him and blinked as she saw his eyes weren't his usual blue but silver. She frowned deeply as he continued to write.</p><p> </p><p>"Luka?" She asked as he suddenly stopped before he dropped the pencil and jolted, blinking as he did. He frowned and looked over confused before looking at Tikki. She frowned as she saw his eyes were now back to been blue. "Luka? Are you ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"I... what happened?" He asked, confused as she frowned before pointing to the notepad. He picked it up and looked at it before frowning. "Did I write this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Tikki replied as he looked at it in confusion. "I think it's Chinese,"</p><p> </p><p>"But I can't writing in Chinese," Luka gasped, looking at her. "I can only say very basic phases that Master Fu has taught me,"</p><p> </p><p>"Then we should see Master Fu," Tikki gasped, making Luka look at the note. "He can speak Chinese so maybe he could translate it,"</p><p> </p><p>"That's a good idea," He replied, placing the note down. "We should go there now. Tikki! Spots on!!"</p><p> </p><p>He transformed into Anatis and picked up the notepad, frowning a little as he looked at it before closing it and placing it into his yoyo. He placed a couple of cookies in his yoyo for Tikki as well before opening the porthole and climbing out. He threw his yoyo up and wrapped it around a lamp post before pulling himself upwards and landing on it. He dived off it and threw his yoyo, swinging through the city before landing on in the alleyway, dropping his transformation. He caught Tikki and placed her in the pocket where the cookie was before walking into the building. He carefully made his way to Master Fu's apartment before lightly knocking on the door and opening it.</p><p> </p><p>"Master?" He asked, hearing a snoring noise. He glanced over and saw Master Fu asleep on the massage mat. He let out a sigh and came inside, closing the door behind him. He knelt down and gently shook him. "Master, wake up,"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Master Fu asked as he woke up before blinking and sitting up. "Luka? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"Everything is fine, Master. There's no akumas or sentimonster," He replied as Tikki flew out of his pocket, making Master Fu frown. "And I'm sorry to wake you like this but..."</p><p> </p><p>He reached into his pocket and took out the notepad before opening it to the page he wrote on before handing it to Master Fu.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you translate this?" He asked, making him frown a little more before Master Fu took it and glanced at it. "Tikki think it's Chinese..."</p><p> </p><p>"She is quite correct," Master Fu replied as he read over it. "Interesting thing about Kwamis. They can speak any language in the world but they find it very difficult to read them,"</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Luka asked, looking at Tikki who nodded. "Oh... can you read what it said, Master?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I can. It appears to be some kind of riddle and instructions," He replied, making Luka and Tikki frown. "It reads as follows. Find the red dragon and locate it's pearl. Hidden deep within the Dragon's cave, there lies the secrets of the Phoenix,"</p><p> </p><p>"What does that mean?" Luka asked, confused as he looked at Tikki, who shrugged. Master Fu pulled a face.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, the red dragon happens to be a nickname for China," He explained, making Luka look at him in surprise. "I think it's telling you to go to China,"</p><p> </p><p>"But what about Hawkmoth? And what does the rest of it mean?" Luka gasped, moving near to him. "What does it mean locate the pearl? The pearl of what? Does China even have a pearl?"</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, it does," Master Fu replied, making Luka look at him with surprise. "If the red dragon is china, the pearl you must locate is Shanghai. You see it is known as the Pearl of the Orient but I do not know what the Dragon's cave is or what the secrets of the Phoenix is but maybe it has something to do with Master Feng. Did you have one of your dreams before you wrote this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." Luka replied, frowning. "But I don't remember writing it. Do you really think it's linked to him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Master Feng took the name Hao Feng because of what it means," Tikki explained, making Luka look at her. "He thought it was suitable for him,"</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" He asked, frowning a little. "What does it mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"It means Good Phoenix," Master Fu explained as Tikki nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait so the secrets of the Phoenix could mean Feng's secrets?!" Luka gasped, looking at them. "We have to find them! It could explain how I'm connected to him,"</p><p> </p><p>"But I do not know what the dragon's cave is," Master Fu sighed. "And we still need to worry about Hawkmoth,"</p>
<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr"><hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
<p></p></div><p>"Oh right..." Luka sighed, looking down. Part of him wanted to go to Shanghai and locate the dragon's cave but he also had to be here at the same time and it's not like he could be in two places at once. He let out a sigh, unsure what to do. Master Fu, however, smiled at him as he passed him a cup of tea. "What do I do?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think you should go there," Master Fu answered as he took a sip of his own tea, making Luka look at him with surprise. "But ultimately the choice is up to you,"</p><p> </p><p>"I think I should talk to Lady Noir," Luka muttered, finishing his drink and standing up. Tikki flew over to him and settled on his shoulder as Luka put the notepad into his pocket before he looked up at Master Fu. "Thank you for the help, Master Fu. Sorry for waking you up so late,"</p><p> </p><p>"It is quite ok, Luka," He replied, nodding. "If you experience anything else or come to a decision then please come by again and let me know,"</p><p> </p><p>"I will do," Luka replied, walking over to the door and opening it as Fu began to tidy up. "Good night, Master Fu,"</p><p> </p><p>"Good night, Luka," He replied as Luka left. He exited the building and re-transformed before swinging through the city. He decided not to go home straight away and made his way to the Eiffel Tower, setting on the top of it as he sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair before taking out the notepad and looked at the note he wrote. He traced his fingers over it as he frowned. It really was in Chinese but he barely knew it. He could say a number of phases that Master Fu taught him but that was as far as it went and he knew he definitely couldn't write it.</p><p> </p><p>"What is happening to me?" He muttered as he frowned. He put the notepad back into his yoyo before looking out to the city as the sun began to rise. Taking a deep breathe, he stood up and leaped from the tower, free falling as he did before he threw out his yoyo and swung through the city. He landed on the Liberty and flipped down before sliding through the porthole into his room. "Tikki, spots off,"</p><p> </p><p>His transformation dropped as Tikki reappeared, causing him to catch her before he gave her the other cookie. She grinned and took it as he gently placed her on his desk before heading outside. He carefully made his way past Juleka's room and climbed up onto the deck before scaling the mast and hooking his legs over part of it before letting himself fall backwards so he was hanging upside down before he began to start his workout as he thought about things. He really needed to get to the bottom of this. It was bad enough that Hawkmoth had been trying to target him and he didn't want to think about what happened with the press. He was just glad that today was the last day of school. He had a lot of plans for the summer holidays, both as Luka and as Anatis. He would be hanging out with everyone when they got a chance and he was going to try and track Hawkmoth as Anatis. Since Hawkmoth had made an appearance in New York, Luka had been trying to work out his identity more then he already had. He had investigated a couple of his suspects but so far nothing had turned up. Apparently, Hawkmoth had been taking precautions himself. Probably because if he didn't, the government would arrest him for war crimes and terrorism. As Anatis, he had also kept in touch with Jess and asked her to locate any clues that Hawkmoth may have left in New York. She was due to video call him and Lady Noir tonight. She had also informed him of the appearance of a native guardian whom she had began to work with to create a new generation of heroes. Luka had advised her to be careful in case of anything but he had yet to meet any of the new guardians himself. Gradually, he lowered himself back to his original position and took a deep breathe as he hung upside down with his eyes closed. The sound of the door opened, causing him to open his eyes as Juleka walked over to him.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" She asked, looking up at him. He smiled and grabbed on the beam, freeing his legs before sliding down the mast. Juleka rose an eyebrow as she looked at him. "You're getting weirder and weirder,"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just working out," He replied, making her frown. "What? It helps with my flexibility,"</p><p> </p><p>"Right..." She asked, rising an eyebrow. "Are you trying to impress Marinette? Cause trust me when I say she's already impressed,"</p><p> </p><p>"Really? I mean... I'm not trying to impress her," He gasped, going a little red before sighing. "I'm just trying to make sure I can actually escape if akumas continue to come after me,"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right... that makes sense," Juleka nodded, frowning before looking down at the floor. "You know I'd protect you right?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know," He smiled, ruffling her hair as he walked by. Juleka gasped and shouted at him as he laughed and headed downstairs. He headed to his room and grabbed some fresh clothes and a towel before heading to the bathroom. He took a quick shower before getting changed. Once that was done, he headed back to his room and dried his hair before putting on his shoes and socks then packed his bag for the day. He opened his jacket for Tikki, who flew into his jacket before he headed into the kitchenette and made some breakfast for himself as Juleka sat down. "You ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"I just want today to hurry up and pass," She replied, looking up at him. "I'm so ready for the holidays!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Same here, Jewel,"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Later That Night~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Dragon's Cave?" Anatis sighed as he tapped the pen against his chin. He was sat at on top of the Arc de Triomphe, trying to work out the last part of the riddle. He sighed and looked up as he saw Lady Noir land on the building and walk over to him. "Hey, Kitten,"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Annie," She grinned, sitting down. "So I checked the south side and west side. No akumas over there. What about you?"</p><p> </p><p>"North side and east side is clear as well," He replied, looking up and putting his pen away. Lady Noir rose an eyebrow as he closed the note book. "I'm trying to solve a riddle,"</p><p> </p><p>"Anything I can help with?" She asked, moving a little closer to him as he reopened the book and showed her. "Find the red dragon and locate it's pearl. Hidden deep within the Dragon's cave, there lies the secrets of the Phoenix... hmm so you've solved some of it I see,"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Master Fu helped me with it but I don't get what the Dragon's Cave is," He sighed, making Lady Noir think.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe it's a nickname for a place?" She asked, making him look at her. "I mean... Red Dragon is a nickname for China and the Pearl is a nick name for Shanghai so maybe the Dragon's Cave is also a nickname,"</p><p> </p><p>"That's a really good suggestion," He smiled, writing down 'nickname?' on the paper before putting it away. "I'll research it later,"</p><p> </p><p>"Ok," She grinned, looking up to the sky. "Think we're gonna get an akuma tonight?"</p><p> </p><p>"Probably not," He replied, lying down and placing his hands behind his head. "It's been pretty quiet for the past couple of days,"</p><p> </p><p>"Think Hawkmoth is planning something?" She asked, lying next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Possibly," He replied before looking at her. "Do you ever have weird dreams?"</p><p> </p><p>"Like what?" </p><p> </p><p>"Like of the past,"</p><p> </p><p>"You mean like when you dreamt about Bunnyx?" She asked, glancing over at him. He sighed and nodded. "Well.. sometimes I have dreams about past cat holders but they're very few and far between. Though I did once have a dream about been a princess in Ancient China once but I think that might have been my imagination. Why? Are your dreams getting worst? Do I need to be worried?"</p><p> </p><p>"No need, Kitten. I was just curious," He replied, making her let out a sigh of relief before he looked back at the sky. "For the record, I think you would be an amazing princess,"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah... too formal for me," She grinned, making him laugh. "I'd be like Hua Mulan. A totally badass!"</p><p> </p><p>"I see it," He chuckled before stretching and yawning, making Lady Noir laugh before he stood up and offered her a hand. She took and he pulled her to her feet, causing her to grin and stretch. "I'm thinking one more check around the city then home,"</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds good to me, Annie," She grinned before running over the edge of the building and diving off it. He chuckled as he saw her jump across to the other building before heading the other way and jumping. He threw out his yoyo and swung through the city but nothing seemed to be happening at all. Once he was satisfied, he headed back to the Seine and landed quietly on top of the Liberty before slipping through the porthole and dropping his transformation. He caught Tikki and gently placed her in her little bed as she stretched before handing her a cookie. She muttered a thanks and began to eat it as he got changed into his PJs before getting into bed. Tikki looked over as he sighed a little.</p><p> </p><p>"You ok, Luka?" She asked as he moved his hands behind his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," He replied, glancing up to a ceiling as he thought about what Lady Noir suggested. "A nickname huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"What was that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Something Lady Noir said," He replied, turning on his side so he could see Tikki a bit better. "She said that Dragon's cave might be a nickname for an actual location in Shanghai,"</p><p> </p><p>"That's a good idea," She replied, yawning. "But maybe google it in the morning,"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Luka agreed, yawning as well. He leaned over and turned off his lamp. "Good night, Tikki,"</p><p> </p><p>"Good night, Luka,"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>~Fuzanglong Waterfall, approximately 4000 Years Ago~</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello?" The man shouted as he walked into the cave hidden behind a waterfall. He wasn't a young man but neither was he old. He had dark hair but it had began to turn silver and he had a few winkles across his face. His clothes were simple but well made and he had a blade at his side. He glanced around before noticing another man said in the middle of the room. His legs were crossed and his eyes were closed. He had his hands resting on his knees and appeared to be asleep. He was dressed in a dark gray hanfu with matching pants but had no shoes on. He was sat in the middle of the cave surrounded by a lot of colorful quarts crystals. The man gasped before getting down on his knees and bowing to the mediating man as he opened his eyes, revealing them to be silver in color. "Master Feng, it is a honor to see you again,"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"No need for formality, Bao," He replied, getting up as Bao stood up. Feng smiled and hugged him, causing the man to gasp in surprise before returning the hug. The two men pulled part as Feng smiled. "It is very good to see you,"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"And you," He replied, looking at him. "I see time has been kind to you. You barely look any older then the day we met,"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"I have good genetics," Feng laughed, making Bao chuckle as well. "How is your school going?"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Very well thank you," He replied, nodding and smiling as he thought of his students. They were all full of honor and respect but he shook his head before turning to Feng. "But I have to ask... why are you here?"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"I have a favor to ask you," Feng sighed, making Bao frown a little as he reached into the side bag he had one and took out a small wooden box. He placed it on the ground before taking out another box and something wrapped in cloth. Bao rose an eyebrow. "I need you to guard these two items,"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"For how long?" He asked, making Feng sigh.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"For as long as necessarily," He replied, making Bao frown a little. "I know it is a lot but I can't trust anyone else with this,"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Not even Piao and Hēi?" He asked, making Feng's eyes fill with sadness. "Feng?"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"They are gone," He replied, frowning before blinking away tears. He sighed and gave Bao a smile as he looked at him. "I'm fine... anyway, this is more important. Will you look after them?"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course," He nodded, making Feng smile before he walked over to one of the walls and traced his hand around it. "But can I ask what it is?"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Something that could be very dangerous in the wrong hands," He replied before moving his hand back, causing the wall to crack as a small cave was created. Bao watched in amusement before Feng stepped inside. He opened the little box and touched the amulet inside it, causing kwami like creatures to appear but only he could see them. He looked at them as they looked back at him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"This is for the best," The Dragon, Long Long, declared. "Mei Shi can test any human who seeks the Prodigious to see if they are worthy,"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"As long as you are happy to stay here," Feng replied, causing Bao to give him a confused look before he removed his fingers from the amulet and closed the box, causing the creatures to disappear. He moved his hand again, creating a pedal of stone. He sighed and placed the box on the pedal before walking out of the cave. He glanced up over at an opening off the cave before moving his hand. The rocks began to move, creating a closing so a single of beam of moonlight was pointing towards the thing before Feng closed his eyes and held up his hands, muttering in a different language. The cave closed and a green seal appeared of it before  a flat circular stone rolled in the way of it before Feng walked back over to Bao, who was looking impressed. He had always found Feng's gift for magic amazing. He shook his head and looked at him as he held out a box. "This is the key to unlocking the seal. You can only use it on a full lunar eclipse. If you do, it will summon a dragon spirit called Mei Shi. Only he can open the cave and he'll want to test any who wishes to wield the Prodigious,"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"I see," Bao nodded, putting the bracelet on. "I will guard it with my life,"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you," He replied, picking up the item covered in a cloth. "I need you to watch over this as well,"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"What is it?" He asked, making Feng look at it but he didn't answer. Instead, he just walked over to the other side of the cave and moved his hands again, creating a second cave. He stepped inside as rocks formed a second pedal. He placed it on it before walking over of the cave and lifting his hands, once again speaking in a different language, causing it to close. He finished his incarnation before taking off his glove and reached into his bag again. This time he took out a blade and slid it down the palm of his hand, making Bao gasp. "What are you doing?"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Blood magic," He replied, placing his bloodied hand  onto the wall before muttering the language again. This time, the blood moved and took the shape of a bird before glowing gold then disappearing. Feng sighed and held his good hand over his injured one, healing it as he walked back over to Bao. "It's a special seal,"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you sure sealing that is a good idea?" He asked, frowning. "What if you need it?"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"The seal can be broken by the one who bears the soul of a phoenix," He replied, making Bao frown. "But it is safer here then anywhere else,"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Feng... are you in trouble?" Bao asked, making Feng look at him and smile a little.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm fine, Bao," He replied, placing his hand on his shoulder. "I'm just taking precautions that's all," </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"You can tell me you know,"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"I know," Feng nodded, placing the dagger back in his bag and placing his glove back on. "But now I must take my leave. It was good to see you, Bao,"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you sure you need to go?" He asked as they turned to walk away. Feng stopped and glanced over at the corner, smiling as if he could see someone there before leaving with Bao...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Luka gasped as he jolted awake. He sucked in a breathe and let it out before getting up and heading over to the bathroom. He ran the tap and splashed his face with water before grabbing a towel and drying in face before looking in the mirror. He jumped as he saw Feng stood behind him before quickly looking over his shoulder. He frowned as he saw no one there before glancing back in the mirror. However, Feng was gone. He shook his head before walking back into his room and glanced at the time. 4am. He groaned and crawled back into bed, curling up on the side as he tried to get back to sleep. However, his mind kept drifting back to the cave so he got up and turned on his lamp before grabbing his notepad and wrote down his dream before going onto his computer and researching Dragon's cave in Shanghai but nothing came up. He groaned and shut down his laptop before getting back into bed and curling up again. This time he managed to fall back asleep but it was pretty restless sleep. Soon, his alarm went off and he got up, stretching out before getting ready for his day and the summer holidays. He had set up plans for it both as Anatis and as Luka. He would patrol a couple of times a day but also spending time with his friends. Since he wasn't at school for the next six weeks, he could work some extra shifts at his job. The summer holidays would be great. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~One Week Later~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"You want me to go with you to Shanghai?" Luka asked as Jagged played his guitar. He looked up and nodded. "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because it will be rock and roll!" Jagged declared, standing up. "I'm doing a couple of shows there so I'll be there for a week and I figured we could use the chance to spend some father and son time together!! What do you think?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, Dad," He replied, making Jagged frown as he put down the violin and flopped on the sofa. Fang crawled up onto his lap, causing Luka to pat his head. "Won't you be busy with set up on the show?"</p><p> </p><p>"A little bit yeah but since I'm only playing two days, we'll have like five days to do whatever we like," Jagged explained as Luka scratched Fang's chin. "I get it if you don't want to spend some time with your old man,"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not that, Dad," He replied, sighing. "I doubt even with my job I could afford a plane ticket plus I have commitments here,"</p><p> </p><p>"I'd pay for your ticket, expensive and we'll be staying in the best hotel in Shanghai!" Jagged declared with flair. "Fang will becoming with us and it's ok to get away from responsibilities from time to time you know,"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright... I'll think about it," Luka replied as his phone vibrated. He checked it and smiled, getting up before putting his jacket on as Fang moved over to Jagged. "I gotta get going. I need to meet up with Marinette,"</p><p> </p><p>"Tell the little lady I say hi!!" Jagged sung, making Luka shake his head before he rushed out and began to walk to the party where he would be meeting her. He thought about Jagged's suggestion. Feng's riddle pointed to Shanghai and now he's given the opportunity to actually go... but who would look after Paris while he was gone? Sure, he could trust Lady Noir but part of him wouldn't want to leave the burden all on her. He could talk to her on their patrol tonight and see what she thinks. Entering the park, he felt his worries melt away as he saw Marinette. She was stood by a tree, glancing in the opposite direction. Her hair was loose and she was wearing a pink summer dress with matching sandals and her signature purse. He walked over to her and cleared his throat, causing her to look at him and smile brightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," She smiled, pushing a stand of hair behind her ear. "Ready to go?"</p><p> </p><p>"Whenever you are," He smiled, offering her his arm. She giggled and took before the two of them walked off, heading to the summer fair that the school was hosting. "I like your hair by the way. It looks beautiful like that,"</p><p> </p><p>"R-Really?" She gasped, blushing as he linked their hands together, making her giggle. "How was your time with Jagged?"</p><p> </p><p>"It was ok," He replied as she waved to her parents from their stall. Sabine waved back but Tom looked like he was about to burst into flames with how excited he looked. "He wants me to go with him to Shanghai for a week,"</p><p> </p><p>"Really?!" She gasped, making him look at her. "You should go!! We could arrange to meet up there!!"</p><p> </p><p>"You're going to Shanghai?" He asked, making her nod excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>"I was gonna tell you when we had finished looking around here," She replied, sheepishly as he smiled. "Uncle Cheng invited the family. Mama and Papa can't make it as it was too short notice so I'll be going on my own... which I'm a little bit nervous about but maybe we could arrange it so you and Uncle Jagged are on the same flight? If that's not too weird... actually forget it... it's too weird and I'm sure you probably have other things-"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, it's not weird at all," He smiled, making her smile as well. "I wasn't really sure if I should go but... it would be nice to see a different city with you... I mean... um..."</p><p> </p><p>"You're adorable," She grinned, making him blush. "I'll be staying with Uncle Cheng so you and Jagged can come by. Oh we could visit his restaurant!"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yeah, that would be great," Luka smiled, making her grin. "Jagged's doing two shows so I could ask for some VIP tickets if you want..."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to," She replied, smiling again. "I'd just be happy to spend some time with you. Of course, if you want to that is. I mean Shanghai is a very beautiful city and I'm sure you'll want to do some sight seeing yourself..."</p><p> </p><p>"I'd be happy to spend some of my time with you," He smiled, making her blush before they heard their names been called. Marinette looked over and waved as Kagami and Adrien walked over to them. "Hey,"</p><p> </p><p>"How's it going?" Adrien smiled as Kagami said hi to Marinette. They were both dressed really nice. Kagami was wearing a black shirt with black tights and a red vest with a white jacket over it, causing Marinette to gush at how cute she looked where Adrien was wearing blue jeans and a green shirt that had a tiny little snake on it. One of Marinette's hero inspired tops. This one was clearly inspired by Aspik. Luka clapped his hand against Adrien with a smile as Marinette continued to gush over Kagami, making the girl blush a little.</p><p> </p><p>"It's good," He smiled as Marinette hugged Kagami. "How's everything with you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Same old, same old," Adrien sighed. "Father is going out of town for a week. He wanted me to go with him but Kagami and her mother convinced him to let me stay,"</p><p> </p><p>"That's good," Luka smiled, glancing over as Marinette took Kagami's hand and lead her over towards one of the stands. He smiled before Adrien grinned at him, making him look at him. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"So you and Marinette huh?" He grinned, making Luka go red and nervously rub the back of his neck. "You a couple then?"</p><p> </p><p>"W-We're just see how it goes," He mumbled, going redder. "Like we're not like dating dating... but I guess you could say we're testing the waters?"</p><p> </p><p>"I see," Adrien grinned as Kagami came back over and took his hand. "Well, we'll leave you to it. Have fun,"</p><p> </p><p>"You too," Luka smiled as they walked off before he walked over to Marinette, who was still looking at the stall. "Everything ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yes... sorry, I didn't mean to run off," She gasped, making him chuckle. "I just saw that,"</p><p> </p><p>She pointed to a bracelet made from silver and dark leather. It definitely wasn't her style and was more something he would wear. She looked up at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you like it?" She asked, surprising him but he slowly nodded. "Then I'll get it for you,"</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to," He replied as she turned to the merchant. He nodded and gave it to her before she gave him a note. He turned his back and grabbed her change, giving it to her. She thanked him before turning to Luka. "Melody?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know," She replied as she took his arm and fixed it on. "But I want to,"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," He smiled, gently leaning down and kissing her cheek lightly. She blushed and smiled shyly as he looked at it. "I love it,"</p><p> </p><p>"L-Let's go on the carousel," She gasped, gently grabbing his hand and leading him to it as she continued to blush. Luka smiled softly as he followed her, glancing at his new bracelet with a happy expression.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Later That Night~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"So if we're both going away for a week, what do we do?" Lady Noir asked as she looked up at Anatis. She had her head on his knee and he was gently stroking her hair. "I mean I know Hawkmoth has been super quiet but still..."</p><p> </p><p>"We could test out some of the others," He replied, making her look up at him. "Culpeo would be a good idea since she can create an illusion of us and Abeille's ability would be extremely useful. I could take the Horse miraculous with me so I could teleport back to Paris as soon as there's an akuma alert,"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh and I could fly back here as Lady Cosmic!" She gasped, making him nod. "That's a good idea but will Master Fu let us do it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think so," He replied, making her nod. "Plus it would be good practice for them,"</p><p> </p><p>"So it's settled then," She grinned, making him nod as he continued to stroke her hair. She closed her eyes and began to purr a little, making Anatis chuckle. "Do you think it's been weird how quiet Hawkmoth has been?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it is odd," Anatis sighed, frowning. "The last time he was this quiet, he attacked New York,"</p><p> </p><p>"I messaged Falcone," Lady Noir stated, looking up at him. "Apparently, everything is ok there but she said she would keep an eye out and let us know if Hawkmoth shows up again,"</p><p> </p><p>"That's good," Anatis nodded before stretching, causing Lady Noir to sit up and poke his cheek, making him look at her. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"You looked tired," She stated, making him frown. "Bad sleep?"</p><p> </p><p>"Feng keeps on turning up in my dreams," He admitted, sighing. "I feel like he's trying to show me something but I don't understand what,"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, what are your dreams?" She asked, making him look at her.</p><p> </p><p>"I keep seeing this cave and Feng talking to a man called Bao," He explained, making her nod. "Feng is asking him to guard something but I can't remember what it is exactly. Like I've wrote down the dream but some of the details are hard to remember,"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you remember?" She asked as he sighed and thought about it.</p><p> </p><p>"The moon was red," He muttered, making her nod. "And there was a lot of colorful crystals in the cave..."</p><p> </p><p>"Anything else?"</p><p> </p><p>"He talked to something that looked like a kwami but wasn't a kwami," Anatis continued, making her nod. "And he loss someone... no, two people... he seemed sad about it. I think they died but that's all I remember,"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's better then nothing," She mumbled, making him nod before she looked at him. "Maybe you'll get some clarity from this journey?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," He muttered, glancing down to the side. "I hope so,"</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of journeys, we should go and talk to Master Fu," She replied, getting a nod of him and standing up. He stood up as well before the two of them dived off the building and made their way to Master Fu's apartment. They landed on his window seal and knocked, causing him to get up and invite them in.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Anatis, Lady Noir," He smiled, opening the window. "Come in,"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Master," Anatis replied, helping Lady Noir inside. "Master, we have something to talk to you about,"</p><p> </p><p>"Go ahead," He replied, making them tea. Lady Noir looked at Anatis, who took a deep breathe.</p><p> </p><p>"Me and Lady Noir are going away for a week..." He stated, making Master Fu look at him with surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Which is why we came here," Lady Noir gasped. "We have a plan to make people think we're still here,"</p><p> </p><p>"We want to give Culpeo and Abeille their miraculous for the week so Paris is defended," Anatis explained, making Master Fu frown a little. "I know you're not comfortable with other miraculous been out and about but this is something that can't be avoided for us. Our families are insisting we go with them but if we use Culpeo, she can create an illusion of us which will make it look like we've never left. I also would like to request the horse miraculous so I can travel back instantly if there is an akuma,"</p><p> </p><p>"This is risky..." Master Fu replied, frowning. </p><p> </p><p>"Please!!" They both begged, surprising him. </p><p> </p><p>"Hawkmoth and Mayura have been super quiet all week," Lady Noir gasped.</p><p> </p><p>"All the more reason to be careful," Master Fu replied, frowning. "Is there no way for you to say no to your families?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't," Lady Noir sighed, frowning. "My parents are insisting I go and spend time with my other family so I can learn about my culture,"</p><p> </p><p>"I see," Master Fu sighed before glancing over to Anatis. "And you?"</p><p> </p><p>"My family is insisting I go as well," He replied. "Plus I think this trip might help me with those dreams I'm having,"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh... I see," Master Fu nodded, turning around and walking over to phonograph. He took out the miracle box and placed it in front of them. "In that case, I will allow Culpeo and Abeille to use their miraculous on a full time basis for this week and I grant you permission to use the horse miraculous, Anatis but you both must get back to Paris as soon as you can if there is an akuma alert,"</p><p> </p><p>"We will, Master," Anatis gasped, taking the horse miraculous and placed it in his yoyo before he took out the fox and the bee miraculous. "I don't leave just yet so I'll have Abeille and Culpeo shadow me for a couple of patrols. Lady Noir, if you can make it that would be great,"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll see what I can do," She replied, nodding. "I don't think we're leaving just yet though,"</p><p> </p><p>"Ok we can get them to shadow us for a couple of days then," Anatis replied, nodding as Master Fu closed the box and put it away. "Thank you, Master. We owe you one,"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~The Next Night~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Anatis landed on the lamp post near where Juleka and Rose were. They had gotten themselves some ice cream from Andre's and were sat on a bench by the Seine. The sun was going down and they were bringing a romantic date to an end. Anatis whistled, getting their attention before he jumped down and walked over to them.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry for interrupting but I require Culpeo and Abeille," He replied, holding out the box. Rose grinned and took her box as Juleka did the same. The two of them transformed into Culpeo and Abeille. "Follow me. We're meeting Lady Noir at the Arc de Triomphe,"</p><p> </p><p>"Ok!" Abeille declared as she and Culpeo followed him across the rooftops as he informed them of the plan. It was a very clever plan but they were a little surprised that he trusted them enough to trust them with this. However, it was also really nice that he trusted them as well. When they got to the Arc de Triomphe, Lady Noir was sat by the edge with her leg swinging down as she waited for them. She looked up and smiled as they landed on the building and walked over to her. "Hey, Lady Noir!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Bee. Hey, Kit," She smiled, jumping and walking over before looking at Anatis. "You informed them?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," He nodded, turning to the two girls. "You two ok with doing this?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm good with it!!" Abeille grinned before looking at Culpeo, who was holding onto her flute and looking panicked. Anatis gently placed his hand on her shoulder, making her look at him. </p><p> </p><p>"You ok?" He asked, making her shake her head.</p><p> </p><p>"I d-don't know if I can do this," She gasped, looking at him. "I me-mean what if I mess up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Then we'll fix it but you won't mess up because you can do this," He replied, making her look at him in surprise. "You were made for this, Kit. I know you were,"</p><p> </p><p>"R-Right," She nodded, feeling a bit more confident. "I can do this,"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, you can sweetie," Abeille grinned, hugging her. "And I'll be here so you won't be alone,"</p><p> </p><p>"R-right," She nodded again before looking at Lady Noir and Anatis. "A-Are you leave tonight?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not tonight," Anatis explained, making them nod. "We actually don't leave for another two days so we plan to use these two days to help you get use to the patrol thing,"</p><p> </p><p>"So tonight, Culpeo will be with me while I take the north and east side of the city while Abeille goes with Annie in the south and west of the city," Lady Noir explained, making the girls nod. "Once we've completely that, we'll meet back here then one more round of the city then home,"</p><p> </p><p>"Tomorrow night, Culpeo will be with me and Abeille, you'll go with Lady Noir," Anatis explained, making them nod again. "Any questions?"</p><p> </p><p>"How long does patrol normally take?"</p><p> </p><p>"Usually about an hour," Anatis answered, making them nod. "But we also use the time to discuss akumas and potential suspects for Hawkmoth and Mayura,"</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh do you have any suspects?" Abeille asked, making the two of them look at each other.</p><p> </p><p>"The list is really long," Lady Noir replied, rubbing the back of her neck as the two girls nodded. "Alright, let's getting go then! See you soon, Annie,"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Kitten," He smiled as she and Culpeo ran off before he turned to Abeille. "Shall we?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~A Couple of Days Later~</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"This is gonna be rock and roll!" Jagged grinned, hugging Penny as they drove to Marinette's to pick her up. They had already picked up Luka so it was just Marinette they needed to pick up. She was gonna be staying with her uncle during the actual week where Luka would be staying with Jagged and Penny at a hotel. However, they both agreed with was perfect. They would be able to do their own exploring as well as meet up in the city later on. Jagged had also insisted on giving them tickets and VIP passes to his shows. The limo pulled outside of the bakery, causing Luka to undo his seat belt and get out, helping Marinette put her suitcase in the trunk next to his. She smiled shyly as she thanked him before the two of them got into the limo. "Mari!! Isn't this gonna be rock and roll?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, uncle Jagged," She smiled as he grinned, causing Luka to shake his head as they begin to drive off. Marinette moved so she was leaning against his arm, making Luka look at her and smile a little. The drive to the airport didn't take too long and soon enough they were in the sky on Jagged's plane, watching a film together. Luka couldn't help but yawn as Marinette leaned against him. "You should sleep if you're tired,"</p><p> </p><p>"You sure?" He asked, yawning again before nodding. She smiled as he moved his arm around her and rested his head against her, closing his eyes. When he next opened his eyes, Marinette was curled up next to him and was also asleep. Someone had put a blanket over them as well. He smiled a little before glancing over at Jagged. Penny had fallen asleep next to him, along with Fang. He smiled before closing his eyes again. He was quite happy to sleep a bit more. He moved his arm around Marinette and closed his eyes again drifting into sleep again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Luka frowned as he looked around the little hut that he recognized as Feng's home. He had a few dreams like this since the first time but they were few and far between. He glanced around before walking over to the door and tried to open it. As usual, it was locked. He frowned and turned back round. He jumped a little when he saw Feng sat cross-legged on the bed in the corner of the hut. Luka frowned and walked over to him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Why am I here?" He asked, not expecting an answer. He never answered. He waited but Feng didn't moved. "Can you even hear me?!"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing as usual. Luka sighed and walked over to the door again, trying to open it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"It's locked..." Feng's voice made him stop and turn around. The man was still sat on the bed in the way as before, making Luka frown before he opened his eyes and looked at him. "You haven't got the key yet,"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Key?" He gasped, running his fingers through his hair. "What key? What are you trying to tell me?! Why am I having these dreams? Let me guess! You're not gonna answer me?!"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Would anything I say make you understand right now?" Feng asked, surprising him before he shook his head. "No, I know it won't. You must come to the truth by yourself,"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Or you could just tell me," Luka sighed. "I want to know. I'm afraid and I don't understand what is happening to me so please just tell me,"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't," He replied, looking over at him. "I'm sorry, Luka but this is the only way. You must learnt the truth slowly,"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Why?" Luka sighed but he already knew the answer. It would be too much for him to find out straight away. He let out a small sigh before looking at Feng. "I know... but can you at least give me a clue?"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"I already have," He replied, making Luka frown. "Find the red dragon and locate it's pearl. Hidden deep within the Dragon's cave, there lies the secrets of the Phoenix,"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Ok but seriously a riddle?!" Luka sighed, shaking his head. "I'm terrible at those,"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"I find them entertaining,"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"You would," Luka sighed, sitting down on the bed."So how do I get out of here?"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Wake up," Feng replied as if it was simple. Luka gave him a look, making him smile before he closed his eyes. "You should know that this isn't a dream by the way,"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"If it isn't a dream then what is it?" Luka asked as Feng began to mediate again. "Feng?"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He ignored him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Feng?!"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Luka jolted awake again, blinking as the plane shook a little before he stretched and looked over. Marinette was sat talking to a now awake Jagged but Penny was still asleep. She looked over and smiled at him, making Luka smile back before he moved the blanket and undid his seat belt. He stood up and stretched, yawning a little.</p><p> </p><p>"We have some good food over here," Jagged grinned, making Luka nod before he wandered over to the bathroom. Once done, he washed his hands and came back out, sitting next to Marinette. </p><p> </p><p>"How long until we're there?" He asked, sleepily before reaching for some of the food and eating it.</p><p> </p><p>"About another 2 hours," Jagged replied, surprisingly calm but Luka figured he hadn't been awake long either. He stretched and grinned. "So what you two plan to do in Shanghai then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, my uncle Cheng has his own restaurant so I was hoping you guys would like to join us for a meal there at some point," Marinette smiled, making Jagged grin. "But in general, I'll be doing some sight seeing,"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be doing my own sight seeing as well but we plan to meet up at some point during the week," Luka replied. "Not to mention your gig, Dad,"</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh yeah!!" Marinette grinned, making Jagged smile. "That will be so much fun,"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm looking forward to it as well," Luka smiled, making Jagged grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Young love is so cute!!!" He grinned, making them both go red. "I should write a song about it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Dad!!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~At the Airport~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Uncle Cheng!!" Marinette grinned as she ran over to him and hugged him. He chuckled and hugged her back. "It's great to see you,"</p><p> </p><p>"Likewise, Marinette," He replied, making her grin as his french had improved a lot since they last spoke. He looked over as Luka and Jagged walked through with Penny. They had all changed into something a little more inconspicuous. Jagged was wearing a hat over his hair and sunglasses over his eyes while dressed in normal jeans, t-shirt and denim jacket. Penny was still in a suit but it wasn't her usual style. She also had sunglasses on. Luka had just switched his usual blue hoodie for a dark gray and was wearing a matching beanie hat, making Marinette giggle as he brought over her suitcase to her. Cheng frowned before he clicked his fingers. "I remember you. Mr Stone right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Chef Cheng, the world's greatest chef," Jagged grinned, shaking his hand before grabbing Luka and pulling him next to him. "This is my son, Luka,"</p><p> </p><p>"We've met before," Cheng smiled, turning to him. "I recall you were on the set of the world's greatest chef with Marinette,"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I was sir," Luka nodded, making Cheng nod. "I was really honored to try your signature soup. It was amazing,"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Cheng smiled as Marinette yawned. "We should head home?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it's been a long flight," Marinette nodded before turning to Luka and gently kissing him on the cheek, making him blush a little. "See you later kay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right," He nodded, smiling a little as Cheng placed her suitcase in the boot before closing it and getting into the driver's seat. Marinette got into the passenger seat before doing up her seat belt and waving to Luka. He smiled and waved back as another car pulled up. Penny walked over to the driver and talked to them as Cheng drove off, causing Jagged wrap his arm around Luka's shoulders and grin. </p><p> </p><p>"You two are so cute together!!" He grinned, making Luka blush as Penny walked over.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave the poor boy alone, Jagged," She ordered, making him grin before the three of them got into the car, along with Fang. Luckily, Penny had already explained to the driver about Fang.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~On the way to Cheng's Home~</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I'm so glad you were about to come by," Cheng smiled as he drove them through the city. Marinette smiled and glanced outside. "I do wish your parents could have come by as well,"</p><p> </p><p>"They do too but they just can't afford to close the bakery for a week," She replied, making him nod in understanding. "Mama was worried you wouldn't get your present in time so I'm glad I was able to bring it with me,"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, you're the best gift I could ask for," He smiled, making her smile as well. "Your mother mentioned you wanted to connect with your roots and learn more about your culture,"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I really do,"</p><p> </p><p>"It makes me really happy that you want to," Cheng smiled, making Marinette smile as well. "I have a lot of reservations at my restaurant this week but I cancelled them all so I could spend time with you. Thanks to you, I'm on holiday for the first time since... your mother left for France,"</p><p> </p><p>"You did all that for me?" She gasped, completely surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," He replied, nodding. "Family is sacred after all,"</p><p> </p><p>"You've made really good progress with your french since I last saw you," She smiled, making him smile back.</p><p> </p><p>"I have worked really hard and practiced often so I can communicate with you," He smiled, making her smile even more.</p><p> </p><p>"I've been trying to learn Chinese as well," She replied, making him smile. "I'm not very good at it but I can say a few more things then before,"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure you're doing well," He smiled before looking ahead. "I can tell you all the stories about our ancestors and we can visit Shanghai. Oh, I can teach all the traditional songs of our family!"</p><p> </p><p>"We have traditional songs?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" He grinned, excitedly. "Oh and you can bring your boyfriend along,"</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh me and Luka aren't quite there yet," She blushed, looking to the side as Cheng looked at her. "We just kind of testing the water with our relationship and enjoying each other's company. Luka is very respectful and sweet,"</p><p> </p><p>"He seems like a kind and gentle boy," Cheng smiled before frowning. "I hope I didn't hurt you or him when I was Kung Food,"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no! You didn't," She gasped, holding up her hands as they pulled into a parking space. "Luka actually went to look for you during that time as we were worried about you. Anatis ended up telling him to hide while he and Lady Noir tried to save you,"</p><p> </p><p>"Anatis? That's the ladybug boy, isn't it?" He asked as he killed the engine and got out. Marinette followed and got out as well before they opened the boot and took out her suitcase and the present for Cheng. "He seemed like a nice boy too,"</p><p> </p><p>"He is," She nodded as they walked over to a door. "Could you tell me more about our family?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," He smiled, unlocking the door and letting her inside. "Your great great grandfather would draw for Pekin's opera artists,"</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" She gasped, amazed. "I do fashion myself!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, your mother has told me all about it," He smiled, putting the box down as a gray parrot flew over to her and flapped in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>"Marinette!! Marinette! Marinette!!" It cawed, making her jump before it flew over to Cheng and landed on his shoulder, making him laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"This is Bastille," He smiled, gesturing to the bird. "Bastille, I'm really proud to introduce you to my niece, Marinette,"</p><p> </p><p>"Delighted to meet you, Bastille," She replied, walking over to him and Cheng before noticing the pictures on the wall. She stopped in front of them and looked at them.</p><p> </p><p>"Bastille has been in the family for a long time," Cheng explained, pointing to the picture. "Look, he was already there for your Grandpa Yen and Grandma Chun and he was there for your mama, Xia Ping,"</p><p> </p><p>"Xia Ping?" Marinette asked, making Cheng nod.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, she only named her Sabine when she moved to Paris," He explained, making her frown a little. It was sad that she felt like that she had to change her name to something that was more accepted. She looked back at the picture.</p><p> </p><p>"I've never seen this picture of Mama before," She stated, smiling a little in. "She looks so happy and beautiful,"</p><p> </p><p>"She was," Cheng replied, nodding before Marinette yawned.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," She gasped, holding up her hands but he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't we have some dinner then you can get some rest?" He suggested as Bastille said 'magic ingredient' repeatedly, making Cheng smile. "I already have one for today. You remember my style of cooking, don't you Marinette?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," She smiled. "You always improvise with something destiny sends your way,"</p><p> </p><p>"And today, destiny placed you in my path,"</p><p> </p><p>"But I didn't bring an ingredient," She replied as her phone vibrated. She took it out and saw Luka had texted her. She smiled softly before sending a text back then looking up at her uncle. "Should I find one?"</p><p> </p><p>"No need," He replied, smiling. "Sometimes improvising isn't about the ingredients but the chef themselves,"</p><p> </p><p>"You mean... I can help you cook?" She gasped, looking excited. He chuckled and nodded before picking up her suitcase and taking it to her room. Once that was done, the two of them headed to the kitchen and began to work on dinner. Once they had finished, they sat down for a meal before Marinette helped Cheng clear up then retired for the night. As she settled into her bed, she smiled to herself. Tomorrow she would go and explore Shanghai for a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~The Next Day~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Marinette gasped as she looked around the city in amazement. Despite that he had booked the week off, Cheng had to go into his restaurant to fix something but promised to spend the rest of the day with her as soon as he had sorted out the issue. Since she was free for the rest of the day, she decided to explore the city center and had texted Luka. They had arranged to meet for lunch since Jagged and Penny were busy setting up Jagged's shows. She walked over to the traffic light as she headed to the shopping center but a girl knocked into her, causing Marinette to gasp.</p><p> </p><p>"I am so sorry!" She gasped, making the girl look at her in surprise. She realized that she probably didn't realize what she said so she just gave her a weak smile and when on her way. She stopped at the traffic lights and looked around as she waited. The girl who had bumped into her stopped nearly by and opened her purse, causing Plagg to go still. She frowned to herself when she only found her phone, a block of cheese, a weird cat plushie and Marinette's id. She turned back and looked at her before moving closer to her. The traffic was still going and the Marinette seemed lost in a day dream so the girl lifted her necklace from her, her earrings and her ring before turning to walk away but three boys gasped and began to shout at her. She backed away and ran from them, knocking into Marinette who frowned as the boys moved past her. "Oh no. That girl seems in trouble,"</p><p> </p><p>She ran across the road and followed them down into an alleyway before slipping into an alleyway herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Plagg, claws out!!" She shouted, punching the air but nothing happened, making her gasp. "Plagg?!"</p><p> </p><p>She glanced down and realized her purse was gone, making her gasp before she touched her ears and realized her earrings were missing as well. She quickly searched herself discovering all of her valuables were missing, including her phone. She gasped before shaking looking down at her hand and covering her mouth when she saw her miraculous was missing.</p><p> </p><p>"Plagg!!" She screamed, falling to her knees as tears filled her. She had somehow lost Plagg. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Meanwhile~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Fei, the girl who had pick-pocketed Marinette, ran as fast as she could before suddenly tripping over. She frowned and quickly got up before disappearing into the crowd, away from the boys chasing her. She switched her hat for a new wig and looked at her before noticing a boy stood in the crowd. Like the girl who she robbed, he stood out and was clearly a tourist. She walked over and knocked into him, slipping her hand in his pocket but to her surprise, he suddenly grabbed her arm. She gasped and looked up at him.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" He asked as his clearly silver eyes bored int her eyes. It actually scared her and she quickly snatched her hand from his, stepping away before running off. Luka frowned as his eyes turned back to blue. He wasn't sure why he sensed that she was trying to pickpocket her but he did and something wasn't right either. He was suppose to be meeting Marinette for lunch but he had this nagging feeling that he needed to follow this girl. Deciding to follow it, he turned around and headed in the direction she had gone. He stopped at a stall and brought a baseball hat. He tore off the label and put it on before taking off his blue jacket and put it inside his rucksack. Tikki looked up at him from the hoodie with a confused look. "I'm following a feeling, Tikki,"</p><p> </p><p>"Ok," She nodded as he followed the girl. She didn't seem to notice him and seemed to be pretty clumsy for a pick-pocket. She walked into a number of things, tripped up a few times and even knocked into a lamp post. Luka frowned as she cursed at it before heading down some stairs, which she proceed to fall down.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously!?" She gasped, getting up and dusting herself down before a phone began to ring. She took it out of a familiar phone and disconnected it, causing Luka to narrow his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"That's Marinette's," He whispered, frowning before he gasped, causing Tikki to look at him. "If she robbed Marinette, she has no way to contact anyone or navigate her way around Shanghai. We need to find her,"</p><p> </p><p>"If that girl robbed Marinette then maybe she can't be far too away," Tikki replied, making Luka nod. "I also wouldn't transform just yet. If you find Marinette as Anatis, she might get suspicious,"</p><p> </p><p>"Good point," He replied, frowning as the girl came out of the shop, looking disappointed. "We could get Marinette's things back though,"</p><p> </p><p>"Is that a good idea?" She asked, making him frown. "That place seems bad,"</p><p> </p><p>"You're right but Marinette might not get her things back this way," He replied, moving from his hiding place. He walked into the shop and walked over to the desk as the man was trying to get something to work. It appeared that his till had broken down and a light was flickering in the back. He looked up at him, causing Luka to get a very deep shiver. Every part of his being was telling that this man was bad news. He took a step back but noticed Marinette's purse and phone to the table. The man moved his hand and gave him a dark smirk. </p><p> </p><p>"Nǐ hǎo, wǒ néng wéi nín fúwù ma?" He asked, making Luka frown. "Oh, are you a tourist? I speak French and English if that helps,"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yeah..." Luka replied before pointing to the purse. "That purse and phone... how much for them?"</p><p> </p><p>"5000 yuan," He replied, making Luka frown. He knew that was over priced and he certainly didn't have that kind of cash at all. He frowned and sighed. "Ah you don't have that kind of money, do you? I'll tell you what. You give me those ear plugs and I'll knock the price down to 3000 Yuan,"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Luka gasped, glaring at him and causing the man to frown. "I'll leave it,"</p><p> </p><p>"Very well," The man smiled as Luka turned on his heel and walked out. The man smiled and clicked his fingers, causing a couple of his men appear. "Go and get what you can from that boy,"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sir," They exited the shop and caught up to Luka, causing him to frown as he noticed them.</p><p> </p><p>"Tikki, stay close," He whispered, turning down an alleyway. The men turned down it as well, making him frown even more. He was certain that they were following him now. He broke into a run and climbed onto a dumpster before scaling a building, pulling himself on a roof, causing the men to growl as he ran across it before jumping onto another one, running across it until he lost them. He jumped across another roof and leaned down before seeing Marinette arrive with the girl who tried to rob him. He frowned and knelt down. He wanted to get down and warn her but something was holding him back and he couldn't explain what. He just knew things would work out worst if he did.</p><p> </p><p>"Fei, look, I found my ring!" Marinette gasped, making the girl... Fei... move over to her. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that is lucky," She gasped, making Luka narrow his eyes before the two of them grabbed the ring and disappeared into the shop. Luka narrowed his eyes. He was about to climb down when Fei and Marinette suddenly rushed out of the shop. He stopped and watched them as Marinette looked upset. She shouted something about getting her ring back but Fei suddenly put something in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"My ring?!" She gasped, looking up at the girl. "You stole it back?"</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't you want it back?" Fei asked, making Marinette frown.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes but not like that," She gasped but Fei shook her head. "Stealing is very wrong!"</p><p> </p><p>"Cash was trying to con you," She gasped, looking down to the side. "He is not a good man,"</p><p> </p><p>"But-" She gasped but three men ran out of the shop, causing them to gasp. Fei grabbed Marinette's hand and ran off with her, causing the men to follow. Luka frowned but decided not to follow. Despite wanting to help Marinette, he had a feeling that staying here and waiting would lead him to her quicker then if he chased them. A few minutes later, the owner of the shop... Cash... came out and frowned before turning in the other way and walking. Luka narrowed his eyes and lowered himself down before shadowing him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Back To Marinette and Fei~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Marinette ran as fast as she could from the men that were chasing her and Fei. They seemed really annoyed but she had gotten her ring back. She glanced at it as a black blur appeared, making her gasp and smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Plagg," She gasped, opening her jacket and letting him fly in before she ducked into an alleyway and slipped her ring on her finger. "Plag-"</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?!" Fei gasped as she grabbed Marinette's hand and pulled her away from the Alleyway. "Those men are really dangerous and we need to keep running!!"</p><p> </p><p>"But those other guys who were chasing us were really dangerous as well?" She gasped, making Fei frown before she pulled her arm from her. "Fei, what is going on?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Cash was trying to rob you blind because he knew that ring was precious to you ok?!" She gasped as they looked around. However they had reached a dead end. To make matters worst, the men who Cash had sent after them turned up. Fei stood in front of her and took a pose. "Stay behind me, Marinette,"</p><p> </p><p>"Fei," Marinette gasped. "Let me help you,"</p><p> </p><p>"Marinette, these men will hurt you," She gasped as they moved closer. "At least, I know how to defend myself,"</p><p> </p><p>The men went to charge at them but before they could, the three boys that had chased Marinette came down the alleyway and gasped. </p><p> </p><p>"What is going on?!" Marinette gasped, clearly panicked. However, the guys seemed to see the bigger guys as more of a threat and declared themselves as some sort of neighborhood watch. Fei told them to go home but they said something about not taking an order from a thief. Marinette looked between them but Fei shook her head and told her to ignore them. Cash's guys smirked to themselves and walked over to the young boys, causing Fei to grab Marinette's hand and run. They briefly saw Cash's guys trying to chase after them but the other set of boys jumped on them, allowing Fei and Marinette to run as fast as they could through the alleyways. Gradually they came to a stop as Marinette caught her breathe. "Where are we going?"</p><p> </p><p>"Somewhere safe," Fei replied as they began to move. Marinette nodded before following her to a burnt down school. She frowned as Fei entered it. "Where are we?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's my father's old school," Fei replied, looking down as Marinette glanced around. She noticed a bed and a small altar with a photo of a man. "I'm sorry it isn't much but it's home. I live here and now..."</p><p> </p><p>She walked over to a small little table and poured a drink before handing it to Marinette.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I don't have much else to offer you," She muttered, making Marinette nod as she took the drink. </p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, Fei," She smiled, taking a sip before looking around. "But why did you bring us here?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have to protect my father's heritage," She sighed, looking sad. </p><p> </p><p>"But... your father..." Marinette glanced over to the picture of the man as Fei nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"He's dead..." She mumbled, frowning. "He died when this place went up in flames..."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Marinette replied, frowning. "I'm so sorry,"</p><p> </p><p>"They did everything to make us leave," Fei gasped, looking down as tears threatened to spill. "I mean everything. Intimidation, robbery... they took everything from us. Even the bracelet my father had entrusted me with. The jewel I told you about. I was as attached to it in the same way that you are to your ring but this jewel was something else. It had a sort of power,"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Marinette gasped, surprised. Did this girl have a miraculous? "These people you are talking about... who are they?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's the problem," Fei sighed, frowning. "I don't know. It was my quest to find them that put me in your path. I... I have something important to tell you... It was-"</p><p> </p><p>"Did you really think I wouldn't find you here, Fei?!"</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>~Back to Luka~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Luka frowned as he followed Cash through the alleyways. Occasionally, he would stop and turn around but he never noticed Luka following him. Of course, he didn't think to look at the rooftops. Luka frowned as he came to a burnt down building and walked inside. Luka frowned and jumped downside, moving over to the window and glanced inside. Marinette and Fei were inside, making him frown deeply.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you really think I wouldn't find you here, Fei?!" Cash growled, making both girls step back in fear. Marinette looked between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>"You know each other?" She asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, I know her," He laughed, making Luka frown as he stalked over to them. "How do you think I ended up with your ring, Little girl? She stole it from you then she stole it from me,"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-you... stole from me?" Marinette gasped with tears in her eyes as she dropped her cup. Fei gasped and held out her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I was just about to tell you I swear," She gasped but Cash laughed as Marinette's eyes watered.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-You saw how much it meant to me!!" She cried, making Luka's heart ache. "And you knew I would pay any price!!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry!!" She gasped, making Luka frown. "He said he would tell me who murdered my father but he was asking for a huge amount of money in return,"</p><p> </p><p>"There is always a price to pay," Cash grinned, making Luka grit his teeth. This guy was awful. While he didn't agree with Fei's actions, he could understand why she did it now that he knew she was trying to find who killed her father. "You can't get anything for free in this world, baby,"</p><p> </p><p>He turned and stalked over to Marinette, making Luka growl.</p><p> </p><p>"You are going to phone your uncle now!" He demanded, making Marinette step back as he shoved a phone at her. "And ask him for the money he owes me!"</p><p> </p><p>"I won't let you!" Fei cried out, knocking his phone out of his hand and moving in front of Marinette. "Marinette! Run!!"</p><p> </p><p>"I want my money!!" Cash shouted as Fei kept her pose. Luka narrowed his eyes. He had been trying to avoid transforming as he didn't have an excuse as to why Anatis would be in Shanghai but if this guy keeps threatening them, he would interfere without hesitation. "And you're gonna give it to me or you'll never get your answers!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you even know who killed him?!" Fei shouted back, making both Luka and Marinette frown.</p><p> </p><p>"The truth is if this girl doesn't get my money, you'll both meet the same fate as your father!!" He shouted, causing Luka to transform into Anatis without a second thought. He was about to jump in when Fei kicked Cash across the room before he heard shouting between the two girls. Marinette ran out a few seconds later, causing him to frown as she wiped her eyes. She looked over and gasp.</p><p> </p><p>"Anatis?" She asked, making him sigh. "What are you doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've been tracking down Hawkmoth," He replied, making her gasp.</p><p> </p><p>"I just saw an akuma in there!" She gasped, pointing to the building. Anatis frowned and looked inside, just as Fei ran after something. He frowned and turned to Marinette.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait here while I go and deal with this," He ordered, making her nod before he walked inside. He took out his yoyo and ran out into the garden. However, he came to a stop as his eyes widen. He recognized the place but he didn't know why. He just knew he had seen it before. He snapped out of his surprise when he saw Fei flying towards him. She landed in a well, making him frown before he rushed over and lowered his yoyo, causing her to look at him as she tried to climb up. "Grab on to this,"</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and took hold of it, causing him to pull her up and out of the well.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," She muttered before looking at him."Who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Anatis,"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Fei," She replied, looking down a little before she looked back at him. "Are-Are you one of the good guys?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I am," He replied, taking his yoyo and sliding it open as it vibrated. He answered it. "Perfect timing, Kitten. I was just about to phone you,"</p><p> </p><p>"Lucky me," Lady Noir purred as he chuckled. "So I was just checking in like I said we would,"</p><p> </p><p>"As I said perfect timing," He chuckled before going seriously. "I just found Hawkmoth, which is concerning. Can you get here quickly?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be there in a flash," She replied before they hung up as Fei hugged herself. Anatis turned to her. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you see where a man in a purple suit went?"</p><p> </p><p>"He broke into the cave," She gasped before going to run towards it. Anatis, however, grabbed her arm, causing her to look at him. "I need to protect it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Rushing in isn't gonna help," He replied, making her blink before he smiled at her and ran across to the water fall with her. She blinked in surprise as he walked inside with her. "Hawkmoth is after something here. Do you know what it is?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's a bracelet," She gasped, making him look at her as they walked into the cave. "Is he... bad?”</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Anatis asked, making her nod. "He’s called Hawkmoth and is very dangerous. We need to defeat him,"</p><p> </p><p>"We?" Fei asked but she jumped as another person joined them, landing next to them. This time it was a girl dressed as a black cat. "Who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"This is my partner, Lady Noir," He replied before holding up his hand and pointing to the colorful quarts. The three of them hid behind a rock as Hawkmoth walked over to one of the walls. His akuma was stood nearby, making Anatis frown before he glanced up at the sky. The moon turned fully red, making the beam disappear and causing the circular stone to move, revealing a seal. Anatis frowned as Hawkmoth walked over and placed the bracelet against the seal, causing Fei to gasp. </p><p> </p><p>"That's my bracelet," She gasped, looking at him. "H-He was the one... who took it,"</p><p> </p><p>"Does it have any special features?" Lady Noir asked, making Fei shake her head.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," She replied, frowning. "I was just suppose to protect the cave and the bracelet... but I failed..."</p><p> </p><p>Lady Noir frowned as Fei went to move but Anatis grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back down.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay down," He ordered as a green light came from it. It began to take a form, transforming it into a statue. Anatis' eyes widen as he looked at it. "Meishi?"</p><p> </p><p>"You know that thing?" Fei asked as it began to talk. Anatis frowned and shook his head, making both girls look at him with confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"It's complicated," He hissed as Meishi turned to Hawkmoth.</p><p> </p><p>"Human, are you ready to face the judgement of Meishi, the protector of the Prodigious," It stated, making both girls look at Anatis with surprise. He shrugged before continued to watch as Meishi moved aside, letting Hawkmoth walk into the cave and retrieve the Prodigious. Anatis narrowed his eyes as he walked out. "Put the the Prodigious around your neck, human, and prepare to face my judgement,"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't let him take it," Anatis gasped, moving away as the two girls looked at him. He glanced over at them as they went to follow him but he shook his head. "Stay here,"</p><p> </p><p>He slipped past the rocks as Hawkmoth walked out of the cave.</p><p> </p><p>"What makes you think I have the slightest intention of confronting you, Guardian," He replied, walking over to his akuma as Meishi looked take back. "Silver King, it is time for me to keep my end of our deal. Use your power on him and turn him into a gold statue that will be yours to do as you wish,"</p><p> </p><p>Silver King smirked and lifted his fan as Meishi gasped.</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" He declared, looking at Hawkmoth as he walked away. "You can't do that! I forbid you!! You don't respect the rules!"</p><p> </p><p>"Rules are for the weak," Hawkmoth replied, walking away. Anatis narrowed his eyes before throwing his yoyo towards Hawkmoth. It wrapped around his feet, causing him to yell out as Anatis jumped through a large hole in the rocks. Using his weight, he lifted Hawkmoth in the air, causing him to yell out and drop the Prodigious. "No! You!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to see you too, Hawkmoth," Anatis grinned as Fei ran out and grabbed the necklace. "What are you doing?!"</p><p> </p><p>"I am going to complete my father's mission!" She declared, looking to Meishi.</p><p> </p><p>"So you shall face my judgement," He replied, sitting down as Hawkmoth growled.</p><p> </p><p>"Silver King!" He yelled, making Fei and Anatis look at him. "Get me that amulet!"</p><p> </p><p>Silver King smirked and charged at her, making Fei gasped </p><p> </p><p>"Fei!" Lady Noir shouted, rushing out. She pushed Fie out of the way but Silver King knocked her into a wall with a lot of force before he grabbed her and threw her into Anatis. He let go of Hawkmoth and tried to catch her as best as he could. "Sorry,"</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine," He replied as the two of them jumped out of the way of Silver King's attack. Anatis jumped over him and threw his yoyo at Hawkmoth, wrapping it around his cane as he stalked over to Fei. He growled and yanked his cane free before swinging at Anatis. He blocked it but Hawkmoth came in with a blow with his cane before grabbing Anatis by the neck and slamming his head into his, causing Anatis to drop to the ground. Hawkmoth lifted his cane as if to stab Anatis but he slammed his foot into his stomach, causing Hawkmoth to gasp before he jumped up. Hawkmoth growled and threw his fists again as Lady Noir blocked Silver King's attack, causing Fei to frown. She looked down at the Prodigious before narrowing her eyes and putting on the Prodigious. One by one, it's dots lit up with symbols before a glow that resembled embers came from it. She gasped in surprise as she felt an energy surge through her before slamming her right fist into her left hand. The glow moved across her body, changing her clothes in a red and orange suit with gold detail. She moved her hands upwards and over her face, creating a red mask with a golden trim and turning her eyes to gold. Her hair changed color to a pinkish red and began longer as well. She moved her arms in kung fu moves as extra detail appeared on her suit before striking a pose. Once her transformation was completely, she blinked as the Prodigious glowed and a number of small creatures appeared.</p><p> </p><p>"Greetings to our new Renren!" They yelled in union as Anatis jumped out of the way of Silver King's attack. Lady Noir jumped over him and landed a kick to Silver King but he blocked with his fan. Hawkmoth charged at Anatis, causing him to jump out the way.</p><p> </p><p>"New what?!" Fei gasped in surprise, causing the other two heroes to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Renren," The Dragon like one stated, making her blink. "The person who wears the Prodigious,"</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you talking to?!" Anatis asked as he wrapped his yoyo around a rock and threw it towards Hawkmoth before jumping over to her, blocking Silver King's attack.</p><p> </p><p>"Only Renren can see us," One of them explained, making her nod.</p><p> </p><p>"It has a species of magical bugs but only I can see them,"</p><p> </p><p>"Useful!" Lady Noir shouted as she jumped and wrapped her baton around Silver King's neck, causing him to try and throw her off. "I guess these magical bugs are like Kwamis!"</p><p> </p><p>"They're Renlings!" Anatis replied, blocking Hawkmoth's cane before kicking him back as Fei rose an eyebrow and when to ask how he knew that. "Don't ask because I don't know but whatever they tell you, listen!"</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" She gasped as Silver King threw off Lady Noir and charged at her, under Hawkmoth's order. She jumped away as he went to swipe at her but Lady Noir jumped up and dived at him. He blocked her with his fan again before grabbing her leg and throwing her into a wall as Anatis went head to head with Hawkmoth. Silver King swiped his fan, causing gold spikes to come towards her. </p><p> </p><p>"Your friend is right about our name," The Praying Mantis one stated, making her blink in surprise. "We are the Renlings and represent human values,"</p><p> </p><p>"Anyone of us can transform into a wild animal," The Snake one explained, making her nod as she listened. "Provided that you are worthy of the values we represent,"</p><p> </p><p>She jumped out of the way of Silver King as he tried to attack her again before slamming her foot down. He blocked and she jumped back as Lady Noir dived in front of her and began to engage with him as the Renlings reappeared.</p><p> </p><p>"For example if you want me, Tang-Tang the Renling of Patience, to transform you into a preying mantis, you have to be patient," Tang-Tang explained, making Fei sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you but I don't have time for patience right now!" She gasped as Silver King threw Lady Noir in Anatis before trying to hit her. She jumped out of the way and landed on the ground as the bear one moved in front of her. "Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Xung-Xung, Renling of Calm," They stated, making her look at them like they were crazy.</p><p> </p><p>"Of calm?!" She gasped. "How can I be calm?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Calm like a bear," Xung-Xung declared, moving their paws downwards. "Big and Strong like a bear,"</p><p> </p><p>Anatis threw his yoyo towards Silver King as he charged towards her but Hawkmoth intercepted it, grabbing it. He yanked it and kicked Anatis to the ground before placing his foot on his neck as Lady Noir went to jump at him. He grabbed her and threw her down, pointing his cane at her neck. She growled and when to summon her power but before pressed on Anatis' neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't even think about it, Cat," He stated, pressing on Anatis' neck even more, causing him to gasp for breathe and try to get Hawkmoth off him. "You summon your power and I'll break his neck. Silver King, get me that necklace!"</p><p> </p><p>Silver King grinned and charged at Fei but she took a deep breathe and calmed herself down.</p><p> </p><p>"Xung!" She declared, causing her eyes to turn purple as one of the symbols lit up before she glowed and turned into a bear, causing Silver King to look surprised before she swiped at him, sending him flying into Hawkmoth and knocking them both into a wall. Lady Noir rushed over to Anatis as he coughed, helping him up.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm ok," He muttered before Fei came over to them in her bear form. "Thanks... um...?"</p><p> </p><p>"Lady Bear I guess," She replied, making them both nod. "What's the plan?"</p><p> </p><p>"We need to get his fan off him and destroy it," Anatis replied, taking out his yoyo and throwing it up in the air. "Lucky Charm!!"</p><p> </p><p>A ball appeared out of thin air, causing Anatis to catch it as Fei rose an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you gonna do with that?" She asked as Hawkmoth and Silver King got up.</p><p> </p><p>"No idea. Mind distract them while I work out how to use this?" He asked, causing both Fei and Lady Noir to nod. Lady Noir charged at Hawkmoth as Fei took on Silver King, switching forms as she did. However, she failed to transform into the dragon, making Anatis frown. "What happened?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Normally, if I can turn into a dragon, I can use all of the elements," She gasped, slithering away in her snake form. "I'd like to hit his armor with some lightening but I can't use it!"</p><p> </p><p>"The power of the dragon is the most powerful of them all," Meishi explained as Anatis dived out of the way of an attack. Lady Noir jumped at Hawkmoth, kicking before he returned the attack as Anatis looked around. He frowned as nothing lit up yet. "Your intentions need to be just and noble for you to earn the right,"</p><p> </p><p>"My intentions are noble!" She declared as she dodged Silver King. Hawkmoth grabbed Lady Noir and threw her up onto a rock before hitting it with his cane, causing it to fall on her leg and trap her. "I want revenge on the man who ruined my life!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Revenge is against the dragon's value," Meishi replied, glancing over at Fei as Hawkmoth charged at Anatis, causing him to throw the ball straight at his face before using his yoyo as a shield. "Your intentions and your judgement are troubled,"</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't revenge and justice the same thing?!" She asked as Lady Noir tried to get the rock of her leg.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it isn't," Meishi answered as Anatis tried to get to Lady Noir but Hawkmoth hit him with his cane, causing him to fall on the ground before he dived at him. Anatis rolled out of the way and jumped up.</p><p> </p><p>"Then we'll find another way to defeat him!" She shouted before turning into a monkey. She jumped at him, repeatedly hitting him and biting his armor but he grabbed her and threw her into a deep puddle before slicing one of the pillars, causing it to land on her.</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Anatis shouted as it landed, apparently crushing her. Hawkmoth laughed and turned to him as Lady Noir continued to try and free her leg. Anatis took a step back as Hawkmoth and Silver King stalked towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"Your partner is trapped and your new ally has fallen," Hawkmoth smirked as Anatis' back hit a wall. "Who thought today would be the day I get your miraculous and the prodigious? Silver King, you know what to do,"</p><p> </p><p>Silver King smirked as Anatis felt something hit his foot. He glanced down and noticed his lucky charm, causing it to light up before looking up as Lady Noir freed her foot with her baton before getting up and giving him a thumbs up. She lit up as Silver King charged at him. He lifted his fan above his head, causing it to light up before Anatis grabbed his lucky charm with his foot, kicking it up and causing it to knock Silver King's fan out of his hand. Lady Noir dived down towards it, wrapping her hand around it.</p><p> </p><p>"Cataclysm!" She shouted, causing it to turn to dust before she landed in front of Anatis as he kicked the ball up and caught it before catching the akuma in his yoyo and releasing the purified one. Silver King stumbled back and turned back into Cash as Fei slithered from beneath the pillar, moving over to them as Anatis swung his yoyo around. Lady Noir took out her baton as Hawkmoth looked down. "You're alone against the three of us, Hawkmoth,"</p><p> </p><p>"It's over," Fei declared, turning into a bear but Anatis frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"Something isn't right,"</p><p> </p><p>"Always so prospective, Anatis," Hawkmoth declared as he lifted his hand. A second akuma landed on his finger, making the three of them frown. "I think it is over for you,"</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly threw the akuma away from him. Anatis threw his yoyo but just missed as it entered Meishi's orb, making them gasp.</p><p> </p><p>"Meishi!" He shouted, causing Hawkmoth to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Not anymore," He replied as the butterfly mask appeared on them. "Yan Woshi, I am Hawkmoth. You're certainly not going to let this little girl who thinks vengeance is the same thing as justice, be the holder of your prodigious, are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hawkmoth, no!" Anatis shouted, stepping forward before looking to Meishi. "Meishi, don't listen to him!!"</p><p> </p><p>"I will give you the power to reclaim the Prodigious," He declared, ignoring Anatis. "In return, all I ask is for you to help me squash this annoying bug and his friends,"</p><p> </p><p>"Meishi! Don't!!" Anatis gasped but his cries went unheard.</p><p> </p><p>"As the infernal demon Yan Woshi, I will sow carnage and destruction until she gives me back the Prodigious!" He declared, transforming into a hulking, red creature as the three of them stepped back in horror. The four of them ran out of the cave as it burst through it, causing Anatis to grab Cash and throw his yoyo up as Yan Woshi lifted himself up and swallowed the ball that contained his akuma, making them frown. He yanked on it and pulled them up to safety as Lady Noir and Fei landed next to him before rolling on the ground as Hawkmoth jumped over to Yan Woshi. Anatis jumped up and threw his yoyo, hitting Hawkmoth and making him look at him. "Tremble, humans!"</p><p> </p><p>"You idiot!" He shouted, causing Hawkmoth to look at him in surprise. "You don't know what you've done!"</p><p> </p><p>"Give me your miraculous and I-" He started before noticing Yan Woshi was heading towards the city. "Yan Woshi! I order you to destroy Anatis, not the city!!"</p><p> </p><p>Yan Woshi ignored him, causing Hawkmoth to growl.</p><p> </p><p>"Yan Woshi! Stop or I'll take back your powers!" He declared, causing Yan Woshi to turn towards him. He smirked and turned to Anatis, pointing at him as Anatis took a step back, gesturing for the girls to do the same. "Now, attack-"</p><p> </p><p>"I take orders from no one!" He shouted, firing at Hawkmoth with his red eye beam. Hawkmoth shielded himself but it was too late. He turned to Anatis as he gasped.</p><p> </p><p>"Anatis! Help me!" He shouted before screaming as he turned to red dust, causing the three of them to blink as Yan Woshi headed towards the city. </p><p> </p><p>"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Lady Noir asked as their miraculous beeped, causing Anatis to frown.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to recharge and then we need to stop him. We have to find a way to get that ball," He declared before running off. He hid behind a rock as he detransformed and gave Tikki a cookie. He saw a blink of green light from a rock nearby before sighing and turning to Tikki, handing her a cookie before taking one for himself. He would need the energy. "How do we fight a dragon spirit that has been akumatized?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're gonna need help," She gasped as she ate a cookie, making him nod.</p><p> </p><p>"Fei will have to help us," He muttered, frowning. "Is this why Feng locked up the Prodigious?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Tikki frowned as he finished his cookie. "But it's a good job we came here. Imagine if Hawkmoth had gotten to Prodigious or unleashed that thing on the city,"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to," He replied as she finished her cookie. "Charged up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ready when you are," She smiled as he swiped his earrings and transformed before jumping back over to Fei, who was looking down.</p><p> </p><p>"You ok?" He asked, making her jump as she looked at him before nodding as Lady Noir jumped over. Anatis frowned as her song was one of guilt and sorrow before turning to the two of them. "Ok, we're gonna need all three of us to defeat him,"</p><p> </p><p>"Right!" Lady Noir grinned, spinning her baton. "We need to get to the city fast,"</p><p> </p><p>"Space power ups," Anatis replied, reaching into his yoyo and retrieving a purple macaron. "We can fly there,"</p><p> </p><p>"Good idea," Lady Noir nodded, taking a chunk of purple cheese before the two of them ate them, transforming into Asteroid and Lady Cosmic. "Fei, you got a way to fly or do you need a lift?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," She muttered, frowning. "I can fly. Ying!"</p><p> </p><p>She turned into a bird before the three of them flew towards the city. Anatis frowned as Yan Woshi continued to destroy the city before pointing to one of the buildings. Lady Noir nodded and the three of them flew over before landing on the building.</p><p> </p><p>"Spots off," He declared as Lady Noir said Claws in, turning them back to their normal selves as Fei landed next to them. Anatis threw his yoyo, wrapping it around Yan Woshi before Lady Noir dived at him. However, he grabbed her and threw her into the floor before yanking Anatis towards him. Anatis yelled as he flew by before landing in a tree as Fei jumped off the building and turned back in her bird form. She flew over to Yan Woshi and transformed into a tiger. She landed on his nose and tried to scratch him but he grabbed her and threw her to the ground before firing his beam at her. She managed to turn into a horse and run from it before hiding behind a newspaper stand. She looked behind it before gasping and looking away.</p><p> </p><p>"This is all my fault," She gasped with tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Give me back the Prodigious!" Yan Woshi declared, walking towards her as Anatis climbed down from the tree. He swiped back the stand, making her gasp as she stepped away. "You're not worthy of wearing it!"</p><p> </p><p>His eyes charged up but before he could hit her, Anatis grabbed a piece of metal and threw it at him, causing Yan Woshi to turn to him and fire his beam at him. Anatis jumped back but Yan Woshi slammed his fist down on the ground, sending a shock wave that knocked Anatis onto the ground before firing at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Annie!" Lady Noir gasped as she ran and pushed him out of the way, taking the hit.</p><p> </p><p>"Lady Noir!!" Anatis screamed as he tried to grab her as she screamed, turning to dust. He felt to his knees as tears filled his eyes before letting out a scream, his eyes turning silver as he did. Yan Woshi turned his attention back to Fei as his eyes charged up and fired at her but Anatis suddenly slammed his feet into his face, making him stumble and causing the beam to narrow miss her. She gasped and turned back into the bird, flying off as Anatis landed on the ground, looking up at Yan Woshi with glowing silver eyes. He jumped out of the way of the beam and threw his yoyo, pulling himself onto a building as Yan Woshi went back to destroying the city. He punched a wall before hearing a bird. He looked up and noticed Fei landed on the balcony below him before turning back into herself and curling up as she began to cry. </p><p> </p><p><em>Talk to her....</em> He nodded and jumped down, de-transforming as she hugged her knees. She looked up and wiped her eyes before gasping as she looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-You," She gasped in surprise as he walked over. "Who are you?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Luka,"</p><p> </p><p>"But what are you doing here?!" She gasped. "You should try and find safety,"</p><p> </p><p>"Your song called to me," He replied, making her blink before he looked at the Renlings too. He was a little surprised he could see them but he would worry about that later. "And so did theirs,"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-You can see them?" She gasped as he nodded. "B-But how?"</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't matter," He replied, sitting next to her. "You know this isn't the first time I've seen destruction like this. Back at home, we face things like this every day,"</p><p> </p><p>"Re-Really?" She asked, making him nod. "I caused this..."</p><p> </p><p>"How?" He asked, making her look at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I was selfish and took this to take vengeance on the man who ruined my life," She answered, showing him the Prodigious. "Instead, I messed up. I tried to rob you, I robbed a really sweet girl, I lied to her and everything that is happened is my fault. I can't do anything right. I can't even use the dragon's power right and it's what we need to get the ball but... Yan Woshi is right...I'm not worthy of it..."</p><p> </p><p>"I disagree," He replied, making her look at him in surprise. "Besides, he's an akumatized villain. He isn't in his right mind,"</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't change that I'm not worthy," She replied, frowning. "My father would be so ashamed. I wanted vengeance on the man who took my father from me and destroyed my life, despite the fact that my father wouldn't want me to. He would have wanted me to do good but instead I've brought ruin onto Shanghai because I couldn't move on! How can I ever come back from that,"</p><p> </p><p>"By trying to do the right thing," Luka replied, making her look at him again. "People make mistakes but that isn't what defines us. What defines us is how we try to fix them. Yes, you messed up but you have a chance to change that. You can help save this city. You just have to accept that you made a mistake and try to fix it,"</p><p> </p><p>"You really think I can do that?" She asked, wiping her eyes as he placed her hand on her shoulder. She looked at him as he gave her a smile before nodding. "Thank you,"</p><p> </p><p>She smiled before looking at the Renlings but before they say anything, Yan Woshi walked towards them and glared at them.</p><p> </p><p>"My Prodigious," He growled, making them jump. Fei transformed back into her super form as Yan Woshi growled and fired his beam at the building, causing it to break. Luka jolted forward as the brickwork gave way and began to plummet towards the ground as Fei fell after him. </p><p> </p><p>"Luka!" She screamed as she tried to reach him. She wanted to save him. She had to save him. Despite her trying to steal from him and barely knowing her, he believed in her. He believed she can fix her mistake. A complete stranger who had no reason to believe in her yet did. She would not let him die. "Long!!"</p><p> </p><p>She transformed into the dragon and flew towards him, weaving wind around him and stopping him from falling. She directed the wind to a building, causing him to land on there before she flew over to Yan Woshi. </p><p> </p><p><em>Well done, Luka...</em> Luka nodded as he watched Fei try to reason with Meishi and redirected water towards him while she flew around. He fired at her but she pushed it back with lightening breathe, making Luka step back. He hid behind a building and transformed back into Anatis before throwing up his yoyo.</p><p> </p><p>"Lucky Charm!!" He shouted, summoning a mink vase. He gasped and caught it before placing it down. "Really?"</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head before looking back over to the scene. Fei lit up then the water and finally the vase. He smirked and moved over to the edge, just as Yan Hoshi overpowered Fei. She flew away from him and used her power to wrap him in water.</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down, Meishi," She gasped. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm not here to destroy you or to satisfy my revenge. I only want to save you and bring you back to your senses!"</p><p> </p><p>"I am no longer Meishi!" He declared, breaking free from the water and running towards her. "I am Yan Woshi!!"</p><p> </p><p>He went to punch her but she flew out of the way. However, he turned around and punched her out of the sky, sending her fly as she scream. Anatis threw his yoyo and wrapped it around her, pulling him towards him before catching her and putting her down.</p><p> </p><p>"Anatis?!" She gasped. "You're alive?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, I am," He smiled but she noticed his eyes were silver, just like Luka's. She frowned but decided not to say anything about it as he leaned onto the vase. "And I have a gift for Yan Woshi,"</p><p> </p><p>"Red with black spots?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Funny design for a vase,"</p><p> </p><p>"That's because it isn't a normal vase," He replied, making her tilt her head, "It is our solution,"</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly jumped into it, surprising her.</p><p> </p><p>"As I said it's a gift for Yan Woshi," He smirked, pulling himself up as she gave him a questioning look. "Think of it as one big pill that requires a lot of water to swallow if you get my drift,"</p><p> </p><p>"Oooh... that's insane," She replied, making him laugh. "You're insane,"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I am. How else would I get my crazy plans to work," He replied, making her laugh before he grinned at her. "Mind getting me to the river?"</p><p> </p><p>"No problemo," She grinned as her eyes glowed. "Long!"</p><p> </p><p>She transformed into the dragon before using the wind to move the vase into the river as Yan Woshi continued to destroy stuff.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure this will work?" She asked as she flew towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure," He replied, disappearing into the vase as she called for Yan Woshi's attention. Once he was facing her, she flew around the vase at a high speed, causing the water to lift it up before directing the stream toward Yan Woshi, forcing it into his mouth and down into his stomach. Once in there, Anatis threw out his yoyo, hitting the ball and causing it to crack before the butterfly flew up and Yan Woshi threw up the water, along with the vase. Anatis stepped out of it and smirked. "Ta da! Now where's that akuma?"</p><p> </p><p>He took out his yoyo and opened it before catching the akuma with it. He freed it once purified as Yan Woshi turned back into Meishi before Fei flew back over and landed in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Meishi asked before looking at her. "You mastered the powers of the dragon?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes..." She replied, smiling before gesturing to Anatis. "With some help,"</p><p> </p><p>Meishi smiled a little before looking up and gasping as he saw the destruction of the city.</p><p> </p><p>"I did that?" He asked, causing Anatis to step forward. "I have failed my mission,"</p><p> </p><p>"No, you haven't," Anatis stated, making him look at him. "Hawkmoth took advantage of you but that's what he does.... and fixing this is what I do..."</p><p> </p><p>"Fixing it?" Fei asked as she looked at him. "You can do that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," He smiled, lifting the vase as Fei watched. He smiled and nodded to it, causing her to help him throw it up into the air. "Miraculous Ladybugs!"</p><p> </p><p>The vase burst into the cure and flew around Shanghai, fixing the damage and bringing back the dead. It swarmed around one area before moving away and leaving Lady Noir in it's place. Anatis rushed over, tackling into a hug before she could even blink.</p><p> </p><p>"Annie!" She gasped, hugging him back.</p><p> </p><p>"Kitten," He gasped, looking at her as his eyes turned back to his normal color. "I thought I lose you,"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, you can't get rid of me that easily," She grinned but he hugged her again, causing her to hug him back before they walked over to Fei. "Aww, Meishi's back,"</p><p> </p><p>"You overcame your mistakes and renounced your vengeance," Meishi stated, looking at Fei. "You have all the human values required. The Prodigious is in good hands with you, Renren,"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Meishi," She smiled before he turned to Anatis.</p><p> </p><p>"And you," He stated, making Anatis to look at him. "The answers you seek are in Fuzanglong Waterfall, where the Prodigious rested..."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! That's why it was called Dragon's Cave!" He gasped, making both girls look at him as Meishi bowed to them and disappeared into green dust. "It's a long story but we should head back to the cave regardless. Hawkmoth has probably gone by now but Cash is still there,"</p><p> </p><p>~<b>Fuzanglong Waterfall~</b></p><p> </p><p>"It is time for justice," Fei stated as she stalked over to him. Lady Noir and Anatis just stood there, waiting for her to do her thing.</p><p> </p><p>"W-Wait we can forget the past?!" Cash gasped as she glared at him. "Just tell me what you want? I'll give you anything!"</p><p> </p><p>Fei walked over causing him to panic.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait!" He gasped, flinching. "I swear I'll do whatever you want!"</p><p> </p><p>"You destroyed my father's school, made me an orphan then forced me to steal for you!" She growled as he looked at her with surprise before she stood up and turned back into her normal self. "Because of you, I renounced what my father had taught me to find the man who took him from me but it was you all along! You are the source of all my misfortune and for what?! Money! There is no words that describe what you are but today I have decided..."</p><p> </p><p>She turned around before directing a kick at him, making him gasp and hold up his fan. Not that it did any good. It broke from the impact of her kick, despite that it never touched him.</p><p> </p><p>"To let justice take it's course," She replied, lowering her leg as the two heroes grinned at her. She took a deep breathe as the Renlings appeared to her, congratulating her on been wise enough to let justice take it's course. She transformed back into Lady Dragon as she had taken to calling herself before taking the bracelet from the wall and putting it back on with a smile before it began to glow green before a small lion like creature appeared. It was dark blue with a light blue mane and red eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not too late!" It declared, making the heroes gasp. "I was wondering if you would put it back on,"</p><p> </p><p>"Meishi!" The three of them gasped, causing him to smile.</p><p> </p><p>"You thought my mission was over?" He asked before shaking his head. "No, it's just begun,"</p><p> </p><p>"Anatis, Lady Noir," Lady Dragon smiled as she turned to them. "Thank you for everything... but Anatis... I'm not sure what you're looking for but Meishi said it was in here?"</p><p> </p><p>She turned back to him as he nodded before flying over to Anatis. </p><p> </p><p>"Can you show me?" Anatis asked, holding up his hands so Meishi could sit in them. </p><p> </p><p>"It's over there but only the one who has the soul of the phoenix can unlock it," He replied, making Anatis look over at wall. He turned towards it and walked over before placing his hand on it. At first nothing happened but then golden lines came from Anatis' hand and spread across the wall, forming the image of a bird before the wall cracked and opened. Anatis walked inside and picked up the item before unfolding the cloth, revealing a book with a phoenix drawn on it. He stepped outside before the wall closed as Meishi flew over to him. "So it was you I sensed,"</p><p> </p><p>"Me?" Anatis asked, frowning. "Wait sensed?"</p><p> </p><p>"I felt it as soon as you entered this cave," Meishi replied, making him frown. "You are something else, Anatis,"</p><p> </p><p>"I'd say," Lady Noir grinned, walking over and leading on his shoulder. "But I wouldn't change him for the world,"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," He smiled before turning to Meishi. "This... am I ok to keep it?"</p><p> </p><p>"It is yours, Móshù zhīzǐ," He replied, bowing to him. "Come, Renren. We have much to do,"</p><p> </p><p>"Right," She grinned, transforming into her bird form before she grabbed Cash and flew out, making him scream out before Anatis put the book in his yoyo.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry for dropping in your holiday," He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine," She giggled. "I'm glad you were here...but I should get back to my holiday. See you later, Annie,"</p><p> </p><p>"Bye," He smiled as he waved to her as she ran out of the cave. "Well, time to get back to Marinette,"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Uncle Chen's Home, A Couple of Days later~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Marinette, could you get the door?" Cheng asked as the door rang. Fei was helping set up the table and Bastille was helping Cheng. Marinette nodded and opened the door, gasping as she did.</p><p> </p><p>"Luka!" She gasped, hugging him before letting go. "Oh no! I didn't turn up to lunch!! I'm so sorry!!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine," He smiled before taking out her purse and things including her Kwagatama, causing her eyes to water a little. She took her purse and put it back on before putting the necklace back on.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe you got them back," She gasped, hugging him again. "Me and Fei thought they were gone forever! Oh, you haven't met her, have you?! Fei!!"</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. </p><p> </p><p>"Fei! This is my bo- I mean friend... This is my... Luka! This is Luka," She gasped, blushing as Fei looked at him in surprise. "Luka, this is my new friend Fei. We got off on the wrong foot but she's really cool. Thought you already know that cause it's you,"</p><p> </p><p>"She has a nice song," He smiled, making Marinette grin as Fei stared. "It's nice to meet you, Fei. I'm Luka Couffaine,"</p><p> </p><p>"L-Likewise," She nodded before Cheng came over.</p><p> </p><p>"Luka, it's good to see you," He gasped, hugging him.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Mr Cheng," He gasped, smiling before turning to Marinette. "Dad said gave me an extra ticket so if you want we could bring Fei?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yes!!" She gasped, turning to Fei, who looked at her with surprise. "We've got VIP tickets to Jagged Stone's show. Want to come with us?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" She gasped as they nodded. "Sure,"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I got this for you," Luka stated, handing Cheng a small gift. "Marinette told me it was your birthday yesterday so I hope you don't mind. It's not much,"</p><p> </p><p>"Not at all," He smiled, opening it. It wasn't much but it was a bar of rich dark chocolate, making Cheng smile. "Thank you, Luka. I can use this for one of my dishes. Will you join us for dinner? Marinette made most of it,"</p><p> </p><p>"I would love to if you don't mind," He smiled, making Cheng laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Have a seat,"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>